Somewhere in Between
by devilofnight
Summary: Loppor kliar, vänner förråder, varulvar dyker upp titt som tätt, varför stanna i Forks? För Carrie är det kärlekens förvirrande rankor som håller henne kvar, för Amie är det vännerna och hennes livs kärlek, vem nu han är!
1. Chapter 1

**En ny fic, det var jag (GroowyBells) Som verkligen var urdålig på att skriva utan OC så jag övertygade devilofnight/mizzy att börja skriva en till XD så här är den ;P**

**Carrie**

Jag tittade ut genom bilrutan, regnet öste ner och det här måste varit den mest deppiga staden jag någonsin sett. Och självklart var det hit vi skulle flytta. Mamma hade berättat flera gånger sedan pappa dog att dem hade växt upp i La Push. Att dem träffats när dem var 17 år gamla, blivit ihop, sedan lämnat Forks och flyttat till soliga Florida. Dem gifte sig, jobbade hårt och fick när dem var 30 år gamla mig. Och efter 17 år bestämmer sig mamma för att vi ska flytta tillbaka till Forks. Förmodligen ville hon tillbaka till Forks igen tack vare pappas död. Jag hade verkligen inget emot att flytta, efter att pappa dött i vårt gamla hus så gjorde jag allting för att hålla mig hemifrån. Det kändes ibland som om han stod och tittade på mig, och den känslan av iakttagelse var hemsk och bara obekväm. Det var inget bra om man säger så, därför var det på något sätt positivt att mamma bestämde sig för att flytta. Men även om jag verkligen ville flytta så betydde det inte att jag ville bo i just Forks. Det betydde inte heller att jag ville bo i huset min mamma växte upp i, det hade stått tomt sedan flera år tillbaka eftersom att min mormor och morfar dött i en bilolycka. Även min pappas gamla hus stod tomt, för farmor och farfar hade också dött. Jag saknade dem alla fyra, men dem var döda och enligt mina föräldrar så var dem båda två på ett bättre ställe just nu. Jag visste inte om jag höll med eller inte, men jag hoppades verkligen att dem hade rätt.

"Varför måste jag gå i skola i reservatet?" frågade jag för minst tusende gången.

Mamma suckade djupt och gav mig en sträng blick genom backspegeln som tydligt sa att hon var trött på att jag frågade det. Antingen var hon trött på det för att jag frågat så mycket, eller för att hon faktiskt inte hade något bra svar på det.

"Alla quileuteindianer gör det", förklarade hon enkelt och tyckte förmodligen att det räckte som svar.

Både hon och pappa sa ofta att jag var alldeles för frågvis för mitt eget bästa och att en dag skulle min det göra att jag fick problem. Men ändå länge har det inte hänt än, men ändå väntar jag på den dagen då jag hamnar i trubbel på grund av min oerhörda sug efter att veta saker. När mamma svarade detta suckade jag, satte upp mitt långa, tjocka, svarta hår i en tofs, tog min väska och tittade sedan ut genom rutan på skolan. Vi var framme, om det var något som jag inte sett fram emot så var det att börja i en ny skola, jag var faktiskt tvungen att träffa nya människor. Vilket inte var så hemskt, men det var på något sätt annorlunda här, jag visste inte vad. Det skulle kunna vara så att jag bara var övernervös, och att det här egentligen bara var normal nervositet eftersom att jag ändå skulle börja i en ny skola.

"Lycka till", sa mamma när jag hoppade ut genom dörren och började gå emot skolbyggnaden.

Jag hade inget emot att gå i den här skolan, utan det som retade mig var att jag inte fick gå i den andra skolan. Mamma hade ringt och frågat dem om jag fick gå där, hon tyckte att eftersom att jag inte bott där alls i mitt liv så borde det kvitta vilken skola jag går i. Men rektorn hade bestämt sagt att skolan i reservatet fanns på grund av ett skäl. Och det var inte för att jag skulle kunna gå på deras skola när den fanns en skola för min sort. Mamma hade svurit åt honom rätt mycket när han sagt det och sedan hade hon svurit lite efter att hon pratat med honom också. Men som sagt så hade jag inget emot att gå på skolan i reservatet. Runt omkring mig busvisslade några killar och skrek åt mig att dra upp kjolen lite till. Jag sa inget utan gick bara bestämt förbi dem. Jag var van vid att få såna kommentarer, inte för att jag brydde mig. Jag hade min egen stil och jag skulle inte ändra på den bara för att några överhormonella killar tyckte att det var kul att skrika lite retliga grejer. Alla gjorde inte det, vissa sa bara att med en sån kort kjol borde jag vara nervös. Vilket dem förmodligen hade rätt i, för min kjol var verkligen så kort. Det räckte med en liten vind så skulle det vara ute med mig. Jag hade även ett tajt rött linne och en svart jacka över. Och runt halsen hände som vanligt en vargtand, det var halsbandet som pappa köpt till mig några dagar innan han dött. Och han sa att vad som än hände skulle han finnas oss mig, och halsbandet var bara ett sätt för honom att försäkra sig om att jag trodde på honom. Han sa att så länge jag hade på det skulle han finnas och hjälpa mig, och jag trodde honom. Jag har aldrig haft någon anledning till att inte tro honom förut.

"Jared ta det lugnt, hon kan ta hand om sig själv och Quil sluta dregla", hörde jag någon kille säga, jag tittade genast över på dem och såg hur en kille höll fast en annan som såg ut att vara redo att kasta sig över en speciell grupp killar som varit extra perversa.

"Jake, kolla på henne", sa den som måste varit Jared han verkade ha lugnat ner sig, hans ögon tindrade och han var en av dem vackraste killarna jag någonsin sett.

Ja jag sa till och med vacker, i mina ögon var han någonting väldigt speciellt och jag ville faktiskt bara springa över till honom och kyssa honom. Det kändes som om vi hörde ihop, jag blev chockad över mina känslor och gick därför bara vidare men kunde inte undgå att höra det dem sa. Både han och Quil blev irriterad när Jake inte reagerade alls och suckade därför högljutt.

"Jag tittar", svarade Jake, det verkade som om han var upptagen och verkade inte vara särskilt intresserad.

"Oj jag glömde", sa Quil plötsligt och fick mig att stanna för ett ögonblick bara för att lyssna på vad dem sa, jag visste inte varför men jag gillade dem killarna. "Du bryr dig bara om Amie."

Dem började slåss lite vänskapligt, jag skrattade bara enkelt och gick vidare in i skolan medan jag tänkte att vem den här Amie än var så måste hon vara något extra eftersom att den där Jake killen tydligen inte hade ögon för någon annan än henne. Jag gick fram till receptionen, eller reception kanske var ett lite väl entusiastiskt ord. Det var en äldre kvinna som såg för dum ut för att vara en lärare men för smart ut för att vara en del av byggnaden.

"Ursäkta mig men jag är ny här", det var dem enda ord jag behövde säga, hon tog genast fram minst hundra olika papper och började prata om vad jag skulle göra med dem.

Dem skulle skrivas på, lämnas in och även kopieras vissa skulle till och med dokumenteras även om jag inte förstod vad hon menade med det. Men jag frågade inte, då skulle hon nog stå och förklara i minst en halvtimme till och jag hade verkligen ingen lust med att stå och lyssna på henne hela dagen. Men efter nästan en timme visade hon mig till mitt klassrum.

"Här ska du vara", sa hon muntert och knuffade genast in mig genom dörren, där inne hade en lärare stått och pratat och när jag kom in tystnade han och alla vände blickarna emot mig.

"Jag är ny", sa jag enkelt och visade fram en lapp, vissa skulle i det här tillfället tappat lappen eller stamma, men jag hade inget emot att vara i centrum.

Om jag var så intressant att alla var tvungna att kolla på mig så fick dem väl göra det.

"Okej du måste vara Carrie Scott, du kan sitta ner vid Amie där borta", han pekade på en tjej, jag gick genast dit och satte mig ner jämte henne.

"Hej jag heter Amie Davis", sa hon och log vänligt emot mig.

"Jag heter Carrie Scott", sa jag och vi skakade hand. "Trevligt att träffas."

**Amie**

Den nya tjejen hade verkligen inte en aning om hur det var att leva och bo i Forks. Men hon brydde sig inte om alla kommentarer hon fick och hon darrade inte ens det minsta på handen när hon kom in i klassrummet och allas uppmärksamhet vändes mot henne. Jag gillade henne.

Hon frågade om jag hade lust att visa henne runt i skolan, och jag svarade ja. Hon var både intressant och rolig och så hade jag inget annat att göra, så det kunde jag gärna göra. Vid lunch visade jag henne till matsalen och vi tog våra brickor för att hämta lite mat. Jag kan inte säga att maten är den bästa här, så jag hade med mig ett litet paket hemifrån.

Matsalen var rätt så stor och nyrenoverad. Ena väggen var täckt med glasrutor och man hade utsikt ut i skogen bakom skolan. Jag hade ingen aning om varför dem hade valt att ha det så, på kvällarna var det säkert jättevacker när solen var på väg ner och så, men under dagarna i skolan? Förmodligen ville dem väl bara hålla koll på eleverna så vi inte gjorde något vi inte fick.

Carrie tog av maten som skolan serverade, men hon såg ut att önska att hon hade tagit med sig något hon också.

"Jag hatar skolmat", sa hon surt.

"Du kommer ihåg ta med imorn", sa jag och log. Hon gjorde en grimas.

"Glömmer jag är det ute med mig. Hur kan man överleva på det här?" Hon gjorde en gest mot det som fanns att välja bland, ingen stor valmöjlighet, och jag var glad att jag inte var den enda som tyckte det. Men drickan var det inget fel på, så jag tog en av dem. Jag hade tänkt att Carrie skulle kunna sitta vid samma bord som mig och resten av gänget, bara jag hittade dem i matsalen. Hon skulle säkert klara sig själv, men jag visste inte om hon skulle passa in hos någon annan. Jag kunde gissa att många inte skulle tacka nej om hon gick och satte sig, men det skulle nog inte vara för att lära känna henne, eller ja, dem ville väl lära känna hennes _kropp_.

Just när jag vände mig om för att ta mig till ett tomt bord kom något farande mot mig. En tallrik med köttfärs och ketchup träffade mig hårt och min egna bricka med mat åkte i golvet. Ursinnigt såg jag upp och såg hur Frederick James, en idiot från tredje årskursen, flabbade högt med sina vänner åt det dem nyss åstadkommit. Min tröja var nu full med fläckar som inte gick att ta bort och argt gick jag fram till honom och hans bord med flera idioter.

"Och det där skulle vara roligt?" fräste jag.

"Vi tyckte du såg bättre ut nu, med mera färg på kroppen." Att dem kritiserade mig för jag hade på mig enfärgade kläder brydde jag mig inte om, men att de förstörde dem kunde jag inte tåla.

"Har ni inget annat för er? Hur hade ni tänkt att jag skulle få bort det, då?"

Halva matsalen hade tystnat och kollade på det som hände mellan oss.

"Vaddå ta bort? Det är mycket snyggare nu."

"Ditt svin!" jag andades häftigt, och jag tänkte att jag inte fick hetsa upp mig. Inte här. Inte nu. "Du ska få betala för kemtvätten."

"Varför så sur?"

"Spela inte dum, din idiot."

"Du är en liten kaxig sak, vet du det?"

"Jag gillar inte dig heller." Jag såg stint på honom, och han stirrade tillbaka.

"Du borde passa dig, så ingenting händer med dina vänner."

"Varför blandar du in dem? Vi kan göra upp, här och nu", sa jag trotsigt. Han var inte så kaxig själv när det kom till kritan. Hade han sina vänner i närheten vågade han mycket, men utan dem klarade han sig inte långt. "Om du vågar", la jag till.

"Som om du skulle ha en chans", skrattade han och hans kompani av dumbommar hängde med.

"Vill du prova?" frågade jag och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Try me."

Han stirrade mig elakt i ögonen i några sekunder innan han snabbt tog tag i ett glas och kastade den mot mig. Men jag han med och flyttade mig snabbt ur skottvinkeln. Det där var droppen. Jag kastade mig fram men blev stoppad av något som höll mig tillbaka. Denna något verkade vara Jake.

"Amie, sluta. Du måste lugna ner dig, han är inte värd det."

Jag slutade kämpa emot och tvingade mig själv att vända mig om och gå ut från salen. Jag måste byta tröja.

Argt trampade jag ut från matsalen. Varför lät jag mig alltid påverkas? Han var alltid ute efter att provocera mig, och jag visste att jag inte borde gå på det varenda gång. Speciellt inte nu. Jag gick fram till mitt skåp och sjönk ihop mot golvet, jag tog några snabba andetag och blundade. Några sekunder senare ställde jag mig upp igen och andades ut en sista gång. Jag hade i alla fall lärt mig att kontrollera mina känslor rätt bra. Jag öppnade skåpet och tog fram en tröja. Den jag hade på mig drog jag över huvudet och slängde in i skåpet innan jag drog på mig den andra, det var ren tur att jag hade en extra tröja med mig. När jag vände mig om såg jag att Carrie stod bakom mig och jag log mot henne.

"Inte mycket till lunch", sa jag. "Ledsen för det. Men du hade kunnat stanna kvar."

Hon såg förvånat på mig.

"Är du inte arg?"

"Nej."

Hon såg förvirrat på mig.

"Efter vad han gjorde och sa borde du vara det, du såg ut att vara arg där inne."

"Jag har lärt mig att det inte hjälper att vara arg särskilt länge, han bryr sig inte", det var till viss del sant, jag fick passa mig så jag inte sa något jag inte borde.

Hon ryckte bara på axlarna.

"Ja, jag antar väl det. Jag har matte nu, vad har du?" frågade hon för att komma in på något annat.

"Jag har biologi, så vi ses väl inte mer just nu. Hittar du dit du ska nu?"

"Ja", hon log. "Tack så mycket för att du visat mig runt idag."

"Ingen orsak."

Jag gick och satte mig utomhus ett tag. De nya brukade alltid vara så jobbiga och klängiga, men jag gillade Carrie, för hon verkade så självständig och klarade sig bra själv.

Ikväll var det möte med Jake. Vi skulle hem till Jakes hus, som vanligt. Jag älskade alltid mötena. Roligast var när vi åkte till vattnet och satt på stranden vid elden och bara pratade hela kvällen. Jake var alltid så varm, och han brukade lägga sin arm om mina axlar när det började bli sent, även om jag inte frös. Men det var mysigt, och det var så trevligt att sitta vid brasan med alla vänner omkring som skrattade och skojade. Från början hade jag känt mig som en lillasyster till alla andra, men jag visste nu att jag betydde lika mycket som alla andra, och dem skulle skydda mig till hundra procent, som jag skulle göra för dem. Att träffa dem här människorna var det bästa som hänt i hela mitt liv. Aldrig att jag flyttade från Forks. Vart, om inte här, skulle det hända saker?

_RR?_

**Är det någon som brukar ha tråkigt och som skulle vilja chatta med "karaktärerna" i våra fcar? eller som själva skulle vilja hitta på någon ny karaktär (om man inte har någon) och bara chatta med andra ff-läsare och författare?? Kommentera elr skicka ett pm med era mailadresser till oss då så addar vi er :) // Devil**

**Det var Devils inbjudan xD som ni ser är hon lite mer .... allvarlig och "sofistikerad" än jag och mina personer är xD så vi frågar på ett helt annat sätt ... VARNING: Följande medelande kan innehålla svordomar och öknamn som riktar sig emot läsaren xD ni ska veta att den som skrivit detta (Jag) inte menade något illa utan försökte vara en gangster xD**

**YOO DUDES XD WHAT UP BEYOTCHES?! yoo wanna hang round my msn you know? talk with the cO.S from our fics gangsters? XD talk to yall later // GroowyBells**

**Ha det bra :D x // Groowy&Devil**

**PS. OM NI VILL VARA MED!! GLÖM INTE ATT SKRIVA ER MAIL ADRESS I PM:EN SÅ ATT VI KAN ADDA ER :) DS**

**PS2: Jag fick order av Mizzy att skriva att vi inte alltid kommer göra det här :) Utan vi kan ju även prata om dem fics vi (alla som är med) skrivit, ge tips, kritik, ris och ros xD ni fattar XD hehe :) Och då kanske den här kan göra så att dem som är med blir bättre fanficförfattare ... och dem som inte skrivit förr utan bara läst kanske börjar skriva :) Hoppas någon tycker det här låter bra :), ha det bra xx DS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carrie**

Efter skolan tog jag min väska och började med långsamma steg gå emot mitt nya hem, Amie var snäll. Jag var verkligen nervös över att börja i en ny skola och precis som alla andra var jag mest nervös över att jag inte skulle få några bra kompisar, men redan första dagen hade jag fått en. Amie var speciell, det som hänt i matsalen gjorde mig förvirrad. Ett ögonblick hade hon varit jätte arg, men i nästa var hon jättelugn som om ingenting hänt. Vilket var otroligt bra, att hon inte lät den där idioten påverka henne. Men ändå, dem flesta jag kände skulle örfilat honom eller bara skrikit väldigt högt beroende på vem det var. Den där idioten borde veta bättre än att reta upp Amie, även om jag inte kände henne så otroligt bra så visste jag att hon verkade vara en sån person som inte bara tog emot det. Det var svårt att förklara, men hon var en rolig, och speciell person. Jag kände mig väldigt normal jämte henne, inte för att det störde mig. När jag gick över skolgården såg jag några idioter som stod och rökte, det var inte det faktum att dem rökte som gjorde dem dumma. Utan det att dem faktiskt inte trodde att någon såg dem, alla hade svart rufsigt hår. Och om jag ska vara ärlig så var dem rätt sexiga, dem hade den där blicken som sa : jag bryr mig inte. Och alltså, hela deras utseende bara strålade ut kaxighet, och vem älskar inte kaxiga killar? Kanske inte Amie, men jag gör det.

"Hejsan sötnos", jag tittade åt sidan och såg där hur en skitsnygg kille, han var verkligen skitsnygg men såg rätt dryg ut, inte kaxig som dem rökande killarna gjorde utan bara dryg.

Jag skakade på huvudet och gick bestämt vidare, jag hade gått en hel dag i skolan. Jag ville verkligen inte att någon liten idiot skulle få för sig att han hade en chans bara för att, jag vet inte men jag ville inte prata med den där idioten just nu. Det dumma var att jag inte visste vem det var, därför kunde jag inte säga till honom att dra åt skogen. Som inte var så långt därifrån, jag hörde hur han sa till några kompisar till honom att följa med.

"Var inte sån", jag fortsatte gå, i en bil inte långt ifrån mig satt Jake, Amie, Quil och Embry.

Jag såg att Amie tittade på mig men låtsades inte om det, visst jag kände henne och om jag behövde hjälp så var det bara att fråga. Men jag behövde inte hjälp, det var däremot bra att hon satt och tittade. Jag var nervös att hon trodde att jag var den nya ungen som bara följde efter eftersom att hon var den enda jag kunde följa efter. Men saken var den att jag trivdes med henne, jag gick inte med henne för att jag inte hade någon annan utan för att jag ville det.

"Vänta lite", jag kände hur han tog tag i min arm, jag vände mig om och log bara vänligt emot dem. "Vi ville bara prata lite med dig, prinsessan."

Killen längst fram hade svart långt hår och bet på en tandpetare, han hade händerna i fickorna och såg bara väldigt löjlig ut. Förmodligen tyckte han själv att han såg otroligt sexig ut, och det gjorde även dem andra killarna. Eller kanske inte att han var sexig men dem trodde utan tvekan att jag gjorde det. Vilket jag gjorde, men det var något med hans personlighet som gjorde att jag bara inte ville prata med honom. Jag kände honom inte men om man tittade i hans ögon så såg man att han verkade vara manipulativ. Och såna ska man inte umgås med, för innan man vet så bestämmer dem allt om en och man är deras lilla knähund. Jag hade ingen lust att bli någons knähund, allra minst hans.

"Jag har tyvärr inte tid", jag drog loss min arm. "Plats pojken, duktig kille."

Med det flinade jag retligt emot honom och började med bestämda steg gå därifrån, jag skrattade nöjt och hörde även att några fler skrattade men brydde mig inte om vilka det var. Jag ville bara komma bort ifrån skolan och komma hem, jag hade ingen lust att vara här längre. Varför vara på skolan längre än nödvändigt liksom, hur roligt kan det vara om man inte är nörd.

"Ta dig tid", han sprang efter mig och tog tag i min arm igen, jag var verkligen trött på den här idioten. "Jag heter Dave Green."

Han gav mig sitt charmiga leende nummer 3, tydligen det som alla föll för hörde jag någon säga inte långt ifrån mig. Jag tittade åt sidan och såg där igen Amie, Quil, Jake sitta i bilen. Dem satt och tittade åt olika håll, förmodligen väntade dem på någon. Jag visste däremot inte vem, men någon väntade dem förmodligen på. Annars hade dem inte suttit där, det fanns liksom inget speciellt som hände på skolgården om man sa så. Hade det varit ett slagsmål så hade jag förstått om dem stannade, men det gjorde dem inte.

"Carrie Scott", jag skakade hand med honom, sedan gav jag honom ett leende och nickade vänligt emot dem andra som stod bakom honom.

Dem var precis lika snygga som honom, det var faktiskt lite läskigt. Nästan alla killar var snygga på den här jävla skolan, och då menar jag inte bara hälften av dem utan precis varenda liten kotte. Dem som var för unga för mig var otroligt gulliga, medan dem som var äldre eller lika gamla var väldigt sexiga.

"Det var trevligt att träffa er", jag gick därifrån, och kände då hur någon förmodligen Dave slog till mig på rumpan, detta gjorde att jag vände mig om, jag hörde även hur någon lite längre ifrån mig skrek till och lät väldigt arg.

Jag blev inte arg över att han gjorde det utan bara lite besviken, jag blev nästan aldrig arg. Då måste dem gjort något väldigt elakt, jag stirrade bara elakt på honom.

"Blev du arg sötnos?" jag skakade på huvudet, och vände mig sedan om utan att varken säga något eller ens slå honom, jag trodde varken på våld och min mamma skulle inte bli så glad om jag hamnade i bråk redan första dagen.

Därför gick jag bara därifrån, fem sekunder senare började hans kompisar vråla av skratt. Det verkade som om dem tyckte det var väldigt roligt att jag inte sagt emot. Efter ett tag tystnade dem och jag visste exakt vad dem gjorde nu, förmodligen sa dem en jävla massa skit om mig medan dem stirrade på min rumpa.

"Dave, ge fan i att stirra på min röv", skrek jag högt, någon skrek ägd åt Dave och hans kompisar, men jag gick bara vidare hem.

En halvtimme senare kom jag hem, mamma satt vid köket och skrev i ett block. Hon var författare och skrev mycket om en massa legender, såna som inte var sanna och som jag älskade att läsa. Jag tyckte verkligen att det var kul att läsa om allt sånt som hade med gamla legender och myter att göra.

"Hej Carrie", jag gick in i köket och ställde mig vid spisen, pappa hade tagit hand om all matlagning och nu när han var död så var det jag som gjorde det. "Det här är Billy, han är här för att berätta om några legender."

Jag nickade och hälsade, han såg väldigt snäll ut och något sa mig att jag sett honom innan. Men jag sa inget om det utan började laga mat, extra mycket så att jag inte skulle behöva äta den äckliga i skolan. Jag svär på allt jag håller kärt att jag aldrig sett något så äckligt.

"Så dem var alltså vampyrer?" frågade hon, jag lade ner allting jag höll på med och tittade bara på Billy och mamma. "Och vampyrerna var deras enda fiende, eller vampyrerna var i detta fallet våra enda fiender?"

Billy nickade och måste sett min nyfikna blick, för han fortsatte berätta om själva förvandlingen och om allt som en varulv gick igenom. Jag vet inte varför men jag blev mer och mer intresserad och kunde verkligen inte sluta lyssna.

"Dem förvandlas ofta vid ilska", jag kände där att jag visste tillräckligt, och den här legenden var läskigare än dem andra.

Förmodligen för att Billy berättade den så bra, för det fanns ju inte en chans att det faktiskt var sant. Alla visste ju att varulvar och vampyrer inte fanns.

**Amie**

Det var intressant att betrakta Carrie när McKensie och Co försökte trakassera henne på deras speciella vis. Alla visste att McKensie var en tjejtjusare och behöll aldrig en flickvän i mer än tre dagar, det var så lång tid det gick för honom att tröttna på hans nya brud.

Jag hade haft helt rätt om Carrie, hon behövde ingen hjälp alls av någon annan att klara sig. Starkt gjort för att vara första dagen på skolan. Jag kände plötsligt hur det stramade till i håret och sen hur det föll ner hår mot nacken.

"Jacob!" ropade jag och vände mig om. Jake flinade brett och höll min snodd i handen. "Ge tillbaka den där!" Jag hade samlat ihop håret igen med vänster hand och sträckte mig bak mot baksätet för att få tag på antingen snodden eller Jake. Jag fick luggen i ögonen och med ett kast med huvudet fick jag den ur ansiktet igen. Jag spände loss mig med höger hand, fortfarande med vänster hand om håret, och kastade mig framåt mot honom. Han skrattade och flyttade sig bara längre bak och åt sidan. "Hjälp mig, Quil!"

Quil skrattade åt mig och Jake. "Jag sitter ju här fram, jag med. Dessutom blockerar du liksom vägen. Be Embry om hjälp istället."

Jag morrade lågt, släppte handen om håret och snabbt hade jag tagit mig till baksätet och slitit snodden ur handen på Jake. "Tack!" sa jag ironiskt och satte snabbt upp håret igen, och sträckte fram benet mot framsätet för att sätta mig där igen. Det var tur att Quils bil var så stor, annars hade det blivit mycket krångligare. Jag tog stöd med båda händerna på förarsätena för att enklare ta mig fram igen, men Jake var tydligen inte klar med mig, han drog mig snabbt bakåt och jag föll ner på golvet. Även om jag borde vara van efter alla dessa år att Jake aldrig ger upp så lätt och fortsätter retas och bråka med mig, mötte först förvånat gröna ögon bruna. Jake såg utmanande på mig i en sekund med ett retsamt flin i ansiktet innan han kastade sig ovanpå mig. Jag hade inte varit beredd på det, och skrek till, men smällen som jag hade trott skulle komma kom aldrig men Jake befann sig fortfarande över mig med armarna om vardera sida av mitt huvud. Jag log. Dumt val. Jag slog till på hans arm och han ramlade ner på golvet i bilen, jag undvek att hamna under honom, och snabbt satte jag mig grensle över hans rygg. Jag höjde armarna i segerhyllning och Embry klappade i händerna medans Quil bara såg på oss och skämtsamt skakade på huvudet åt att i alltid bråkade eller skojade på något sätt, vart vi än var.

"Ger du upp?" frågade jag Jake.

"Nej."

Jag klämde om med låren och jag hörde honom stöna svagt. "Ger du upp?" upprepade jag.

"Ja. Du vinner, Amie, bara gå av min ...rygg." Jag reste mig upp och satte mig i framsätet innan han hann göra något mer. "Ao. Du börjar bli stark, Amie."

Jag flinade och kollade bakåt. "Börjar?"

Jake himlade med ögonen. "Jaja, du har alltid varit stark." Jag log med hela ansiktet när Quil och Embry skrattade. Båda två, och Jake själv, visste att jag kunde få honom att säga precis vad jag ville.

"Varför är vi kvar här?" frågade jag retsamt.

"Jag tyckte det var fin utsikt."

Jag såg mig omkring. Det var ganska öde, några elever som slutat var på väg mot sina bilar för att ta sig hem, och några löv virvlade på den ganska tomma parkeringsplanen. Skog skymtade bakom vägen med många lövträd och även några granar och tallar. Skolan var inte precis nyrenoverad utanpå, så den såg ganska sjaskig ut och nästan lite övergiven.

"Ja, väldigt fin", sa jag och svepte med blicken över området en gång till.

"Äh", sa Quil och startade bilen. "Du vet att jag skämtade."

"Gjorde du?" Jag låtsades se förvånad ut. "Det hade jag aldrig kunnat gissa."

Quil slog till mig på armen samtidigt som han svängde ut på vägen. Jag slog tillbaka. Det var något som var typiskt med mig. Slog någon mig, försvarade jag mig alltid med att slå tillbaka.

"Slå inte den som kör", sa Jake varnande.

"Vill också ha en smäll?" jag vände mig om och såg på honom.

Han höll upp händerna framför sig, som att visa att han ville ha fred.

Vi fortsatte den korta resan hem till mig med att berätta skämt och allmänt skoja med varandra. Jag öppnade dörren och steg ur.

"Tack för skjutsen, Quil."

"Ingen orsak", svarade han.

"Okej, men vi syns ikväll", sa jag och log mot dem.

"Jepp, det är klart. Kom inte försent."

"Har jag någonsin gjort det hittills?" frågade jag och blinkade.

"Någon gång ska väl vara den första."

"Passa dig, Jacob", sa jag med fröken röst och höjde pekfingret. "Det var första varningen, vid den andra får du kvarsittning!"

"Det tror jag inte du vågar."

"Tror du inte?" frågade jag och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Då får du väl se ikväll, då."

"Jag tror dig fortfarande inte, men jag älskar dig också, älskling. Puss, puss."

Jag smällde igen bildörren och vände mig snabbt om och skyndade uppför trädgårdsgången till vårat hus. Jag ville inte visa att jag rodnat. Det var inte med vilje, men vad Jacob sagt hade ändå fått mitt blod att plötsligt vilja bosätta sig i mina kinder. Jag visste inte varför, heller. Han hade sagt liknande saker förut, men jag hade aldrig reagerat på det förut.

Jag hörde hur bilen gjorde en rivstart och fortsatte längst vägen. Jag försökte att inte tänka på det som nyss hänt.

Huset jag bodde i var inte alltför nytt, men det var inte på väg att rasa ihop, inte än i alla fall. Jag bodde tillsammans med min pappa sen mamma flyttat ifrån Forks när jag var väldigt liten. Hon stod inte ut med kylan och bristen på sol, och dessutom hade hon redan hittat en ny. Mig lämnade hon kvar, för hennes nya inte gillade barn, och hon gjorde tydligen allt för honom.

Pappa jobbade alltid sent inne i stan i en restaurang som han ägde. Vi klarade oss på det han känade därifrån, men vi var ändå inte rika. Långt ifrån. Visst, ville vi, hade vi råd att åka på en utlandsresa, men det fanns liksom ingen anledning. Han hade hans jobb, och jag hade vänner och skola. Det blev aldrig av, och det var inte precis så att jag hoppades att vi en dag skulle lämna det här stället. Jag trivdes här. Det har alltid varit mitt hem och jag skulle inte för allt i världen byta bort den mot något annat.

Jag öppnade dörren och gick in i det tomma och tysta huset. Jag tände lampan i hallen trotts att det inte behövdes och gick vidare in i huset. Jag hade mitt sovrum på undervåningen, medan pappa sov på övervåningen. Varför det blivit så var att rummet här nere var större, och pappa hade inrett det till min när jag var liten, så när jag kände för att ha ett eget rum där jag klarade mig själv hade jag bara flyttat in där istället för det lilla rummet bredvid pappas på övervåningen.

Jag slängde ner skolväskan på golvet och plockade ur läxorna. Sen startade jag datorn och gick igenom de enklaste hemuppgifterna, det var dem jag började med. Matteläxan var inte så svår, och den gick fort att göra. Matte hade aldrig varit något problem för mig, och jag förstod inte varför alla andra skulle krångla ihop allt och göra det svårare. Man har ju svaret framför sig, till skillnad från historian. Usch vad jag hatade att läsa om alla gamla krig och sånt. Vad finns det för mening att veta vad som hänt för flera hundra år sedan? Vi lever nu, och vi borde väl bekämpa det som pågår nu istället för att lära ut det man gjorde förut. Och det är mycket som pågår nu, mycket som ingen annan än _vi_ har någon aning om.

Jag kollade igenom vad jag skulle göra i biologin och reste mig sen upp för att gå och hämta något att dricka. Jag öppnade kylskåpet och ett juicepaket kom farande mot mig. Jag hann precis ta emot den, men upp och ner, och det skvätte juice på både tröjan och byxorna. Jag suckade tungt. Vem hade ställt paketet där den kunde ramla? Det fanns ju bara två stycken som skulle ha kunnat det. Jag eller pappa. Och pappa brukar inte dricka juice på morgonen. Så tydligen har jag bara mig själv att skylla.

Jag slängde paketet och det som var kvar där i i diskhon och hämtade sen en skurmopp och torkade upp all juice från golvet.

Jag rynkade på näsan när jag såg på den andra tröjan för idag som blivit förstörd. Jag gick in i badrummet och drog av mig tröjan och byxorna som jag slängde i den redan överfulla tvättkorgen. Vi hade inte tvättat på länge och jag gick igenom korgen med tvättade kläder för att se om det fanns något som ännu var rent. Korgen var tom och jag gick in i mitt rum och öppnade garderoben. Alla byxor var tydligen smutsiga. Kvar fanns antingen en klänning eller en kjol att använda. Jag suckade högt och tog mig för pannan när jag kollade på klockan. Det var en och en halvtimme tills mötet började, även om jag startade en tvätt nu skulle kläderna inte hinna torka.

Jag såg på min i stort sett tomma garderob. Hellre kjolen än klänningen, bestämde jag mig för. Kjolen var inte så mycket längre, men att gå runt i en klänning med glitter och paljetter var lite för mycket, avgjorde jag. Jag ryckte åt mig den ljusblåa kjolen med pressveck. Till kjolen valde jag en urringad tröja med halvlånga ärmar med en massa munavtryck i olika blåa nyanser på svart tyg. Det var faktiskt rätt snyggt, erkände jag för mig själv. Jag hade aldrig tänkt att matcha de kläderna förut, men när man inte har så mycket att välja mellan får man ta det som finns.

Jag startade en tvätt, så jag hade något att ha på mig imorgon, jag tänkte inte komma i skolan i kjol. Inte att jag skulle skämmas för det, utan för att det inte var jag. Hela kjol och klänningsgrejen var inte min stil. Jag trivdes i byxor och tröjor, inte trånga kjolar och tajta klänningar. Och speciellt inte saker med puffärmar eller tyll.

Det var inte alltför kallt ute, så jag skulle inte ha frusit, men det skulle inte spela så stor roll ändå. Jag frös liksom aldrig. Hade aldrig gjort det, och gjorde det speciellt inte nu.

Jag avslutade biologin och gjorde mig sen i ordning för att börja ta mig till stranden. Quil hade erbjudit sig att skjutsa, men jag hade tackat nej. Jag tyckte om promenaden dit ner. Luften var sval och frisk, och det var bara så skönt att få vandra fritt och bara ha sällskap med sina egna tankar. Jag var inte orolig för att någon skulle överfalla mig, det skulle nog skada den personen mest.

Till reservatet var det inte särskilt långt, och till stranden var det inte så mycket längre. När jag kom fram hade några redan kommit och tänt en brasa. Det började bli mörkt och det hela blev mycket mysigare då. En mörk kväll runt brasan.

"Oj, oj, oj. Titta vem som har klätt upp sig. Undrar för vem?"

"Äh, håll käften, Embry. Allt annat var i tvättkorgen."

Han flabbade. "Jaja, undanflykter."

"Vad fin du är", sa Jake när jag kommit fram till dem och satt mig ner på trädstammen framför brasan.

"Tack. Men tro inte att det kommer vara någon vana."

"Det har jag inte sagt något om."

"Nej, men jag vet att du tänker."

Han skrattade och rufsade om mig i håret. "Lika dålig som alltid att ta emot en komplimang."

"Det är jag väl inte!" sa jag surt och viftade bort hans hand.

"Nej, nej. Självklart inte, sötnos."

"Kalla mig inte det."

"Där ser du!"

RR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Förlåt för den att det tagit så lång tid mellan kapitlerna.**

**

* * *

**

**Carrie**

När jag vaknade nästa morgon hade mamma redan stuckit, hon hade vid något tillfället sagt var hon jobbade men jag var rätt upptagen med annat då hon gjorde det och hade därför inte kommit ihåg någonting. Visst jag höll koll på vad hon jobbade med, men det var en stor skillnad på _var _och vad. Långsamt ställde jag mig upp och gick fram till garderoben, det bästa med att ens mamma inte jobbade hemma och började tidigt var att jag behövde aldrig känna mig stressad. Om man hade föräldrar som var hemma på morgonen så skäller dem säkert på en om man kommer försent och jag kan räkna upp minst hundra andra saker som är dåligt med det men kommer inte på något just nu.

"Mamma jag tar på mig en klänning idag", sa jag tyst för mig själv, flinade sedan retligt när jag plockade ut en grå halvlång klänning. "Gör du det hjärtat."

Den var rätt urringad, och ärmarna slutade vid armvecken vilket fick mig att älska klänningen. Det som fick mig att älska den mer än det var att den såg lite äldre ut, den såg inte ut som någonting som något man köper ifrån . En internet sida där man kunde köpa dem flesta urringade klädesplagg. När jag dragit på mig den, sminkade jag mig och fixade sedan håret. Efter att ha ätit frukost tog jag en sista titt på mig själv i spegeln och nickade sedan gillande.

När jag kommit till skolan såg jag hur en kille suckade argt, förmodligen för att jag inte hade någon kjol som kunde blåsa upp och visa allting. Vissa andra gav mig konstiga blickar på grund av mitt klädval, men varför skulle jag bry mig. Har dem problem med min kläder så får dem väl ha det då. Jag tittade rätt upp framför mig och gick fram med bestämda steg. Något som min mamma lärt mig, när min pappa dött så fick jag en väldigt massa uppmärksamhet ifrån olika människor i skolan. Något som inte var så roligt, men hon lärde mig att man inte ska bry sig. Utan bara sträcka på ryggen och hålla blicken på en punkt. Så det var det jag gjorde, jag höll blicken på en enda punkt. Och den punkten var först och främst dörren, sedan mitt skåp.

"Carrie", jag vände mig och såg Dave komma springande emot mig, han satte handen precis ovanför min rumpa och drog mig sedan närmare. "Hur är det, sötnos?"

Jag sa ingenting utan gav honom bara ett slemmigt leende, jag visste redan nu utan att ha gått i den här skolan särskilt längre att här hade vi playern. Som inte behöll sina flickvänner under någon längre tidpunkt utan flirtade, hade sitt lilla roliga och dumpade dem sedan. Om man ville bryta ner sig själv och verkligen krossa sin egen självkänsla så var det den här killen man skulle prata med.

"Bra, Dave, hur mår du?" han nickade och började sedan prata om att han skulle ha fotbolls match och att hans liv var så perfekt.

Jag slutade faktiskt lyssna när han började prata om sig själv, visst normalt sett brukade jag kunna låtsas att jag lyssnar men han var verkligen så äckligt tråkig att jag inte kunde låtsas som om jag brydde mig om vad han sa. Så när vi kommit fram till mitt skåp och han gick så brydde jag mig inte om att vinka hejdå. Inte för att han märkte det, den pojkens ego är stort nog för hela skolan. Han skulle kunna dela med sig, ingen skulle ändå märka skillnaden. Jag slängde in mina saker i skåpet och började sedan ta fram böckerna, dagen gick så löjligt sakta. Även om Amie var där och jag kunde prata med henne så gick den ändå väldigt sakta. Något var allvarligt fel med mig kände jag, Redan efter första lektion så drog jag av mig mina leggings för att det var alldeles för varmt att ha dem på mig.

"Är din vän galen eller?" frågade någon, jag hade precis tagit av mig mina leggings och stod nu som en galning och viftade med händerna emot mitt ansikte.

Amie hade tittat på mig konstigt hela dagen och måste verkligen tro att jag var helt dum i huvudet, och ärligt talat så började jag undra. Det var vinter, och ändå gick jag omkring i en tajt, tunn klänning och det kändes verkligen som om jag skulle brinna upp. Hon vände blicken emot Jake, Quil stod bakom mig och log vänligt, det var något med hans ögon.

"Hon säger att hon är varm", jag sa inget utan gick fram till ett handfat som dem placerat ut i skolan, tydligen så var dem för fattiga med någon form av vatten-automat sak men inte för fattiga för att anställa någon som kan fixa rören och göra fler handfat.

Jag förstod inte hur den här skolan tänkte ibland, men just nu tänkte jag inte på det utan blötte ner en pappersservett och försökte kyla ner mig själv. Jakob och Quil, som jag visste att dem hette, tittade först på varandra, sedan Amie och till slut mig.

"Du kanske borde gå hem?" sa Quil hjälpande, i samma ögonblick som han sa det nickade jag.

"Vi ses imorgon, Amie", sa jag och log emot Amie.

Med det gick jag ut ur skolan och bort ifrån allting, jag blev lite kallare men någonting gjorde ont. Jag kände smärta i varje del av min kropp men på något sätt kändes det inte som om det var kroppen som gjorde ont. Det var något annat, jag kunde verkligen inte beskriva det men jag jag visste att något var fel. Antingen var jag väldigt sjuk eller mental sjuk och bara inbillade mig det här. Jag kände hur min hals snördes ihop och hjärtat verkade nästan slå långsammare.

"Carrie?" jag vände mig om och såg Dave komma gående, hans ögon var stora som tallrikar och jag visste redan då vad den sjuka jäveln gjort.

Efter att ha bott ihop med en fullfjädrar knarkare i en vecka så visste jag exakt hur en person såg ut när han var påtänd. Och Dave var verkligen påtänd, man kunde se det genom sättet han tittade på världen. Det var som om han såg en ny sida av världen som han aldrig sett förr, eller så hade han tagit någon hallucination framkallande och såg fiskar som flög runt sitt huvud.

"Dave, jag mår inte bra", sa jag enkelt och fortsatte sedan gå framåt, jag fick reda på av min mamma att dem personer som är farligast är faktiskt dem som tar hallucinogener, som till exempel LSD.

Anledningen är att dem inte förstår vad som händer runt omkring dem, visst det gör ingen knarkare men dem var snäppet värre. Dem såg världen runt omkring sig, men på ett helt annat sätt och var nästan som schizofrena människor. Dem såg fara i varje hörn och kunde ibland höra röster som befallde dem att göra de mest konstiga och sjuka grejer. Men på grund av att dem är så påtända så gör dem som rösterna säger.

"Jag", Dave blev helt tyst, därför vände jag mig och tittade förvirrat på honom.

Han tittade nu på sin hand, gav till små korta skratt och tittade sedan runt sig. Redan då borde jag ha sprungit därifrån, men jag visste inte vad han skulle göra. Och om han nu bestämde sig för att bada eller klättra upp i ett träd och sedan hoppa ner så ville jag inte vara den sista som såg honom levande. Helt plötsligt såg han rädd ut och såg på mig som om jag var en alien eller bara något väldigt konstigt, som ett spöke.

"Du får aldrig tag på mig", skrek han högt, och slängde sig sedan emot mig.

Vanligtvis brukar jag kunna slå bort folk ifrån mig, jag brukar inte behöva hjälp även om någon faktiskt attackerar mig utan brukar klara det. Men inte denna gången, jag vet inte om det var för att jag fortfarande hade ont överallt eller för att jag inte förstod vad som hände. Förmodligen båda två, jag visste att jag borde kämpa emot Dave, men jag gjorde inte det. Förmodligen på grund av att det gjorde så ont överallt.

"Dave, släpp mig", skrek jag, han drog mina armar och hår och började gå in i skogen, jag började förstå vad han skulle göra men försökte ändå inte kämpa emot mer.

"Jag kan inte", mumlade han för sig själv, örfilade mig sedan en gång så att jag föll emot marken. "Jag måste göra det här, rösterna sa det och dem har aldrig fel."

Han fortsatte säga om och om igen att dem har aldrig fel, och att han var tvungen att lyda annars skulle något hända och någon skulle skadas. Under tiden han hade gjort det hade jag inte rört mig en decimeter. Jag var rädd att han skulle göra något, som han kommer få ångra och som kommer ge mig ärr för livet.

"Jag måste."

* * *

Flera timmar senare öppnade jag ögonen igen, jag var fortfarande i skogen ända skillnaden var att Dave var inte där. Och att jag hade en spräckt läpp, en bula i huvudet och min klänning var praktiskt taget sönderriven. Jag kände hur tårarna brann i ögonlocken, det här var min mardröm. En vän till mig hade gått igenom det här, fast mannen var 40 år gammal. Det slutade med att hon tog livet av sig, och efter det så blev det min mardröm. Alla har något som dem aldrig vill gå igenom, och våldtäktsoffer var något som jag aldrig velat bli. Jag kände mig fortfarande varm men smärtan var nu större, jag hade ont överallt. Man kunde se blåmärken och riv märken överallt på mina armar och ben.

"Vad ska jag göra?" viskade jag för mig själv, såg sedan att min väska låg på marken inte långt ifrån mig, och i den hade jag andra kläder.

Jag bytte långsamt om, tog sedan på mig min jacka som låg några meter ifrån mig och gick sedan ut emot vägen igen. Så fort jag kommit ner till vägen igen hörde jag hur en bil stannade precis framför mig. Amie, Jake och Quil stack ut ansiktena ur bilen och även en som jag inte visste namnet på.

"Skulle inte du hem?" frågade Amie, hon hoppade ur bilen och det gjorde även dem andra, hade saker varit normalt så skulle jag kommentera och retligt frågat dem om dem var fyrlingar eller något.

Men allt var inte normalt, och det kände jag av allt för tydligt.

"Jo, men jag glömde någonting", sa jag enkelt, och försökte ge henne ett övertygande leende.

Hon såg först inte ut att gå på det men efter en stund log hon enkelt mot mig och tittade på dem andra.

"Det där är Quil, Jake och Embry, killar det här är Carrie", sa hon och pekade på var och en av dem. "Vi tänkte göra något hemma hos Jake, hänger du med?"

Jag skakade på huvudet och tittade sedan åt höger där Dave gick med sina kompisar, för en gångs skull verkade han inte intresserad av att prata med mig. Vilket var bra, jag skulle nog inte klara av att titta på honom ännu mindre faktiskt stå och ha en normal konversation med honom utan att börja gråta eller drabbas av en panikattack.

"Kom igen, Carrie", sa Quil och lade armen om min midja, jag ryckte ofrivilligt till men låtsades sedan som om ingenting. "Vi är inte så farliga som du tror att vi är."

Jag låtsades skratta med dem andra och knuffade försiktigt bort Quils arm ifrån min midja.

"Jag tror inte att ni är så farliga, men jag måste hem nu", jag vinkade och log emot Amie. "Vi syns imorgon."

Och med det började jag gå hem, eller nästan springa, ska man väl säga. Varje gång en bil körde förbi darrade jag och gick bara snabbare och snabbare. Så när det bara var 50 meter kvar till huset sprang jag ända hem.

"Hej, mamma", sa jag och satte mig vid köksbordet, hon satt där med Billy och åt någonting som förmodligen Billy lagat.

"Hej", svarade hon enkelt och log sedan emot Billy som förmodligen varit där och berättat en massa om legenderna igen.

Hennes föräldrar berättade dem för henne när hon var liten, men hon glömde bort dem och som tonåring var hon inte intresserad av det. Därför var det bra att Billy var där och kunde berätta allting för henne igen. Han var en av de äldsta och kunde legenderna bäst av alla. Dessutom hade han den rätta rösten för att kunna berätta dem på ett bra sätt.

"Hej ,Carrie, trivs du i skolan?" frågade Billy jag log och nickade, han verkade förstå att något var fel men sa ingenting. "Du ser lite sjuk ut."

När han sa ordet sjuk vände sig mamma till mig och lade genast sin hand på min panna.

"Du är sjuk", sa hon som om jag skulle dö, jag suckade uppgivet.

Vissa tycker nog det är bra med en mamma som verkligen tycker att man ska till sjukhus och stanna hemma när man är sjuk. Men tro mig efter att ha varit på sjukhus tio gånger innan man fyllt tolv så är det inte så roligt längre. Hon tyckte verkligen att man skulle till sjukhuset för allt, när jag var tio hade jag en vanlig förkylning men då åkte vi in för att det kunde vara något med hjärtat. Hur en förkylning hörde ihop med att jag skulle ha hjärtfel förstod jag aldrig.

"Oroa dig inte", sa Billy och log emot mamma, men såg sedan på mig med en sorgsen blick. "Det är säkert ingenting speciellt, och om hon mår bra så behöver det inte vara feber."

"Jag mår bra", sa jag, Billy tittade bara på mig med en genomträngande blick, som gjorde mig väldigt illa till mods.

Det kände som om han kunde läsa mina tankar och på något sätt fick han reda på vad som hänt genom att bara titta mig i ögonen. Det var en läskig tanke och något som inte fick hända, ingen skulle få reda på vad som hänt och jag skulle bara vara som vanligt. En bil tutade vilket fick mamma att titta ut genom fönstret.

"Det är Jakob", sa Billy innan mamma hunnit öppna munnen, det var något som fick mig att bli ännu mer säker på att han nu visste vad som hänt under dagen.

"Tack igen Billy för allt", sa mamma, hon gick emot dörren medan jag flydde fältet och låg snart i min säng.

Tårarna rann nerför mina kinder och det kändes verkligen som om jag ramlat ner i ett djupt svart hål och ingen fanns där och kunde ta emot mig. Så jag bara föll djupare och djupare ner, tills jag slog i botten och ingen var där och kunde hjälpa mig upp.

**Amie**

Jag visste att det var något som inte stämde med Carrie. Om hon glömde något skulle hon inte komma ut från skogen och se ut som om hon hade ont överallt. Men hon ville tydligen inte berätta om det, så jag log bara och presenterade dem andra.

När vi hoppade in i bilen igen lutade sig Quil mot fönstret och suckade tungt.

"Men bjud bara ut henne, istället för att sitta och sucka efter henne när hon gått!" skrattade Jake.

"Det ska ju du vara rätt person att säga något om!"

"Det där var inte schysst, Quil", sa Embry.

"Äh, det är ju sant."

Jag himlade med ögonen och tittade ut genom fönstret, jag hade ingen aning om vad dem snackade om, men jag brydde mig inte heller. Det var alltid något som pågick mellan alla i gruppen, och vara medveten om allt som händer är omöjligt. Jag lutade huvudet mot fönstret och tänkte på vad jag skulle göra om jag hade all frihet i världen. Vart skulle jag då gå? Jag längtade inte bort härifrån, men jag kunde inte hindra mig från att undra. Träden och skogen som snabbt åkte förbi utanför bilen gjorde mig på något sätt sömnig och jag drömde mig helt bort i mina tankar om vart jag skulle bege mig och vad jag skulle göra. Jag tror att jag somnade. I mina drömmar såg jag mig själv ligga på en grönskande äng med gräs och blommor. Jag tittade upp på molnen och föreställde mig vad de skulle se ut som. Kanske såg jag en kanin där, ett moln som liknade ett stort träd, något som liknade en räv. Blommor dök upp och ett flygplan fanns plötsligt mitt upp i allt. Vart skulle planet? Jag hatade att flyga, men att komma till något annat land där det var stekande hett och vattnet var svalkande var inte precis motbjudande. Plötsligt hörde jag någon som kom i gräset och jag satte mig upp på filten för att vända mig om och se vem det var som kom, men jag hann aldrig se det fören en röst som jag mycket väl kände igen väckte mig.

"What you see is never what you get."

"Va?"

Lite yrvaket såg jag mig omkring. Bilen hade stannat och alla skrattade åt mig.

"Vad har ni sagt nu då?"

"Ingenting, lilla Amie."

Jag gav Embry en mördande blick för att han kallade mig "lilla" och sen kollade jag på dem andra.

"Varför ska ni alltid snacka om mig när jag inte hör på?" frågade jag och la halvsurt armarna i kors.

"Det gör vi väl inte", försvarade sig Quil. "Har du någonsin hört oss snacka om dig?"

"Nej, för ni gör det bara när jag _inte_ hör."

"Kan du bevisa det?" Embry kollade på mig med en detektivblick och studerade mig.

"Lägg av med det där!" sa jag och slog till honom. "Ni är knäppa." Jag gick ur bilen och gick mot huset med dem andra bakom mig. Vi var utanför Jakes hus. Jag har alltid älskat det är huset och Billy, det var alltid han som berättade våra gamla legender vid elden på kvällarna. Igår hade han berättat en ny som jag inte hört förut. Alla hade suttit som förhäxade och lyssnat på berättelsen som alla som varit där visste var sann. Att det var våra förfäders historia.

Jag rusade in genom dörren och satte mig i soffan framför TV:n och startade den. Jag var minst lika hemma här som i mitt egna hus, och därför kändes det inte konstigt att jag kunde göra en sådan grej. Det var en film som gick just nu, Slumdog Millionair. Jag hade sett den flera gånger, och den var fortfarande lika bra. Jag bytte kanal och dem visade en dokumentär om barn med ett sjätte sinne. Jag visste aldrig om ett sådant program var fejkat eller inte, men var det sanning var dem där barnen rätt läskiga. Hur kul kan det vara att se spöken? Dem tog precis ner en pojke i en källare för att se om han kunde lista ut hur den som ägde huset förut hade dött där.

Dörren öppnades och in kom Paul, Jared, Quil och Embry.

"Hej, tjejen", sa Jared och hoppade över soffkanten och landade på mina ben som låg utsträckta där.

"Kan du aldrig hälsa på ett sätt som inte skadar andra?" frågade jag och grimaserade när han lyfte på sig så jag kunde dra åt mig mina ben.

"Vi gillar dig också, hjärtat."

Jag suckade, alla hade dem en massa smeknamn på mig och det började gå mig på nerverna, samtidigt som jag gillade det. Det var något som gjorde mig mer speciell än dem andra i gruppen.

"Fattas det inte något?" frågade jag och syftade på Jake som inte kommit in genom dörren när dem gjort det.

"Hämtar Billy", svarade Paul och rufsade om mig i håret. Varför ska killar alltid rufsa om andra i håret? Och speciellt mig.

"Vad är det för speciellt att alla möts här idag?" frågade jag och satte om snodden i håret igen.

"Ja, varför är du här?"

"Vi hade tänkt göra något."

"Vi med, så nu kan vi ju träna, när alla ändå är samlade."

Jag stönade. "Paul, vi har haft hårdträning i flera veckor, kan vi inte få en paus nu? Jag har träningsverk i öronen!"

"Ett krig är på väg att bildas, men du kanske hellre vill sitta framför TV:n istället och inte låtsas om dina vänner som offrar sina liv för att De Kalla ska utrotas från minst det här området."

Leah hade kommit in och satte sig nu ner på en stol.

"Lika munter som vanligt", muttrade jag. Jared fnissade till, och jag drog själv lite på munnen. Men efter att Sam gett honom en sträng blick blev det tyst. När kom han in? Jag ställde mig upp och stängde av TV:n.

"Om ni ska förstöra era kroppar så att ni inte kommer att orka lyfta ens en fjäder när kriget väl är här, så var så goda, men jag sticker hem då."

Jag vände mig om och började gå mot dörren. Leah sprang ifatt mig och spärrade vägen.

"Om du går, vad finns det då för anledning att vi stannar kvar?" hon såg ursinnigt på mig. I hade aldrig gillat varandra, och jag stirrade tillbaka.

"Du tyckte ju att vi borde träna mera, så var så god, jag ska inte hindra er med att sitta i vägen och störa er. När kriget är här, så visst, då är jag med er. Men jag tänker inte tortera mig själv tills dess."

"Så det är vad du tror vi gör? Torterar oss själva? Du tror inte att vi faktiskt blir bättre och utvecklar oss? Nej, det är klart du inte gör. Du tycker ju att vi borde sitta i soffan och äta chips när det finns annat att göra. Du tror att allt vi gör är onödigt och att vi skulle vara i lika form genom att ligga och sova som att springa några mil."

"Om det är vad du tror om mig, så kan jag lika gärna gå härifrån så slipper du mig från och med nu." Jag stirrade henne stint in i ögonen, och hon såg tillbaka, mins likadant.

"Överger du din flock?" Det var dem värsta orden hon kunde ha sagt. Klart att jag aldrig skulle överge mig flock, det var bara en grej man inte fick, eller kunde.

"Nej."

"Men om du går härifrån, är det precis det du gör."

Man hade kunnat höra en fjäder landa på golvet i det ögonblicket. Det var knäpp tyst och alla stirrade på oss.

"Och det är du rätt person att bestämma?"

Hon stirrade på mig med en min som tydligt sa att hon inte var det, men om jag gick ut skulle hennes ord inte vara tomma hot.

Jake kom in genom dörren just då med Billy framför sig. När dem märkte var den tryckande tystnade kom ifrån stannade dem och såg på oss.

"Vad händer?" frågade Jake.

Ingen av oss sa något, vi bara stirrade på varandra. Utan att ens blinka kollade jag in i Leahs ögon. Hon var den som först såg bort, och när hon gjorde det visste jag att hon inte hade något att komma och säga till om, nu när Billy var här.

"Jag sticker", sa jag. Jag måste få en paus från det här. Jag kokade redan av ilska, och snart skulle förvandlingen börja, jag behövde bara släppa taget om den.

"Nej, Amie, kom tillbaka, vart ska du?" Jake ropade efter mig, men jag hade redan börjat ta av mig mina kläder samtidigt som jag med snabba steg gick bortåt. Han verkade förstå vad jag skulle göra, så han följde efter mig. Jag förvandlade mig snabbt och började sätta av i full fart mot skogen.

Jake lyckades förvandla sig, han med, och följde efter mig hack i häl.

"_Stanna"_, beordrade han mig om i mina tankar.

"_Nej"_, svarade jag.

"_Varför? Amie, kom igen, gör inte så här."_

Med ens flammade minnen upp av det som nyss hänt och han såg allt ihop. Jag märkte direkt att han inte var särskilt förvånad, han visste att det skulle hända någon gång.

"_Låt mig vara, Jacob!"_

Han stannade. Han visste att jag bara kallade honom det när jag var arg eller när vi skojade med varandra. Det var inte det sistnämnda som gällde nu.

"_När kommer du tillbaka...?"_

Han uppfattade en tanke jag haft om att lämna det här stället och vara borta _länge_.

Jag kände hur flera tankar anslöt sig till våra, några oroliga, några förvirrade och några arga.

Jag hörde hur minst fem tankar samtidigt försökte sig leta in i mitt huvud och säga en massa saker som varför jag skulle stanna, och bara strunta i det som hänt. Men det här var inte första gången jag och Leah gått ihop på riktigt och bråkat om det här. Det har funnits värre gånger, men nu hade jag fått nog, jag måste få vara för mig själv. Dem andra uppfattade det och alla försökte samtidigt igen att säga åt mig att strunta i det.

"_Hon menade det inte ... "  
_

"_...vem ska vi nu bråka med ..."_

"_...gå inte på det, du vet att hon alltid velat ha bort dig från flocken..."_

"_...vad ska vi säga till din pappa..."_

"_LÄMNA MIG IFRED!"_ Jag var så ilsken att dem måste ha förstått att dem inte skulle få mig tillbaka. Jag visste bara själv inte när jag skulle återvända.

RR?


	4. Chapter 4

Det tog ju rätt lång tid för det förra kapitlet att komma upp, så nu har vi försökt skynda oss lite :S Hoppas det inte tog så väldigt långt tid ;)

Varsågoda och läs :)

* * *

**Carrie**

Jag kunde knappt sova den natten och när jag sedan på morgonen skulle gå till skolan blev allt genast mycket värre. Det första jag ville göra var att ha en anledning att hålla mig borta ifrån Dave, och den anledningen skulle vara Amie. Men den planen gick i stöpet direkt eftersom att jag inte såg henne, hon var inte på den första lektionen och inte heller var hon på den andra. När det var dags för lunch gick jag ensam och satte mig vid ett bort längst bort i rummet. Jag kände mig inte lika varm längre men enligt min mamma var jag fortfarande lika varm.

Vilket jag inte hade något emot, jag kände ju inte av det. Jag satt och tittade tomt framför mig, jag skämdes otroligt över det som hänt och ville därför inte berätta det för någon. Men samtidigt ville jag berätta det för någon, jag behövde få prata om det. Det var svårt att verkligen behöva prata om det men inte vilja och samtidigt inte ha någon som man stod tillräckligt nära för att prata med om såna här saker.

Visst kompisarna borta i Florida skulle jag väl kunna prata med, men dem bodde så långt borta och deras första reaktion är säkert att jag ska ringa polisen. Jag kunde inte berätta för min mamma, hon skulle aldrig titta på mig på samma sätt som innan om jag gjorde det. Amie och dem andra var jag inte tillräckligt nära för att kunna prata med, allt detta gjorde verkligen att jag mådde dåligt.

"Carrie", Jake, Quil, Embry och två andra killar satte sig ner jämte mig, bara en av dem märkte hur jag ryste till och nästan knuffade bort Quils arm som han lagt runt min nacke.

Det var den som jag träffat första dagen, den snygga som jag känt en sån otrolig dragning till.

"Hej", sa jag enkelt och försökte att inte knuffa bort Quils arm, men det var svårt.

Jag kände verkligen hur jag så gärna ville knuffa bort den, jag ville inte att någon av dem skulle röra mig. Det kvittade att han bara rörde min arm, det var som en harmlös gest, men ändå fick det mig att vilja springa därifrån. Jag hade fortfarande ont i hela kroppen och blåmärkena var tydligare nu än någonsin. Därför hade jag på mig jeans och en tjock munk jacka, något som jag annars aldrig brukar ha på mig.

"Hur är det?" frågade Jake och log emot mig, han verkade vara snäll och han verkade nästan vara store brorsan i gruppen, Quil och Embry var dem busiga yngre bröderna som nästan alltid hamnade i trubbel.

"Det är väl bra", svarade jag lugnt, det blev tyst och alla började äta sin mat, men jag kunde inte svälja utan satt bara och tittade på killen som satt mittemot mig, han var så otroligt vacker.

Att säga att han var snygg var en underdrift, jag har aldrig sett någon som honom förut. Aldrig känt mig så dragen till en person som jag gjort just då, det var något speciellt med honom. Och det kändes även som om vi var gjorda för varandra, jag kände honom inte och visste inte vad han hette men ändå kändes det som om vi var gjorda för varandra.

"Oj jag glömde", Jake pekade emot dem båda killarna. "Det är Paul och Jared."

Han pekade sedan på mig och sa mitt namn, den första killen Paul nickade bara åt mitt håll och drog lite på munnen åt Jared som bara tittade på mig. Det blev som en tyst minut, ingen sa något utan iakttog bara mig och Jared, inte heller vi pratade utan tittade bara i varandras ögon. Han hade samma sorts ögon som Billy hade, genomträngande, och det kändes som om han kunde läsa mina tankar. Se mina minnen och som om han på några sekunder såg hela mitt liv passera i revy framför sina ögon.

"Var är Amie någonstans?" frågade jag då och tittade på Jake, Jared tittade genast ner på golvet och fick ett lekfullt slag på armen av Embry medan Quil bara tittade på honom som om han blivit förrådd.

Han såg faktiskt ut som en sorgsen valp, och kunde nog inte bestämma sig för om han skulle börja gråta eller bara sitta och titta på Jared med sin sårad hundvalps blick. Jag visste inte varför men det kändes på något sätt som om det var mitt fel.

"Hon hälsar på sin mamma", förklarade Jake snabbt medan Paul sa att hon var på semester. "Är på semester."

En pinsam tystnad uppstod, dem trodde förmodligen att jag var dum i huvudet. Men efter den missen, då dem båda två sagt olika saker visste jag att hon var inte på semester och inte hos sin mamma. Förmodligen visste dem allihop var hon var men ingen av dem sa sanningen. Dem hade nog ett skäl tänkte jag och log emot Jake som bara suckade djupt.

"Om ni inte vet eller inte får berätta så är det lugnt", sa jag bara och märkte först då att Quil släppt taget om min axlar och nu gått därifrån, genast följde Embry efter honom, jag vände mig om och såg hur Embry gick ikapp Quil och tvingade honom att stanna.

Jag kunde inte höra ett ord av vad dem sa, men det gjorde tydligen Jared, Paul och Jake. Dem stelnade till vid vissa tillfällen och tittade sedan på mig och på Jared, jag förstod verkligen inte vad som pågick. Men av att döma Quils ansiktsuttryck så hade det något med mig och Jared att göra. Vilket var konstigt eftersom att jag inte kände honom särskilt bra. Jag kände mig skyldig över att jag orsakat ett gräl mellan dem, förhoppningsvis var det inte så stort.

Efter att ha stått där i ungefär tio minuter försvann dem och jag tittade tillbaka på dem andra. Jake och Paul tittade bara på Jared medan han såg lika skyldig ut som jag. En överbeskyddande sida av mig ville gå fram till honom och krama honom och säga att allt skulle bli bra, men jag gjorde inte det utan tittade bara åt sidan. Något stack i mina näsborrar och jag ville verkligen se varifrån stanken kom ifrån.

"Vad det luktar här inne", muttrade jag, vilket genast fick Jake, Paul och Jared att titta på mig.

Jag märkte att stanken kom utifrån och när jag tittade stod en brunhåriga tjej och tittade på oss. Hon luktade fränt av död och rutten hud, vilket nästan gjorde mig illamående.

"Jag kommer snart", Jake gick ut och sprang fram till tjejen, dem kramades och började sedan prata om någonting.

Dem pekade och gestikulerade och tittade sedan in och började peka på vårat bort, jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Dem pratade tydligen om mig men jag visste inte varför. Hade jag gjort något fel? Och i så fall vad har jag gjort fel och hur fan lyckades jag göra det när jag bara bott här i tre dagar mer eller mindre.

"Har du träffat Bella förr?" frågade Jared, jag tittade frågande på honom. "Tjejen som Jake pratar med heter Bella", förklarade han.

"Jasså, nej det har jag inte", jag skakade på huvudet, just då kom Jocelyn fram till mig, hon gick i min klass och var en av dem som jag suttit och pratat med idag eftersom att Amie inte var här.

Visst jag ville verkligen bli nära vän med henne, men om hon var borta så var det bara att umgås med några andra. Jag var inte beroende av henne om man sa så, inte som andra personer som börjar i en ny skola. Min pappa sa alltid att om man börjar i en ny skola så ska man skaffa så många vänner som möjligt. Och när året går så kommer man tappa några men fortsätta vara vänner med vissa.

"Dem pratar om henne", Jared och Paul utbytte blickar och tittade sedan på varandra.

Det var lite läskigt, dem sa visserligen ingenting till varandra men ändå kändes det som om dem pratade med varandra. Som om dem med ögonen pratade med varandra, helt plötsligt ryckte Jared till och tittade på mig. Hans ögon blev mörkare och han började darra av ilska då Dave kom in i rummet. Det gjorde mig säker på att han på något sätt kommit på det som hänt. Tårarna brände bakom mina ögonlock och jag gick genast därifrån.

"Carrie vänta", hörde jag han och Paul skrika bakom mig, men jag gjorde inte det utan sprang bara därifrån.

Ut ur skolan och bara hemåt, även Jake ropade efter mig när jag sprang förbi honom. När jag kommit bort ifrån skolan satte jag mig ner på marken och grät. Jag ville verkligen inte att någon skulle få veta, dem skulle se ner på mig och tycka att jag var svag.

"Har någon någonsin sagt till dig att du är väldigt snabb?" frågade Jake, han satte sig ner jämte mig och lade armen om min nacke.

Jag skrattade lite men fortsatte sedan gråta och lutade mig emot honom. Att han inte knuffade bort mig eller ens kommenterade att jag blötte ner hans tröja gjorde att jag faktiskt kände mig tryggare.

"Nu går vi tillbaka till skolan", sa han efter ett tag då jag lugnar ner mig, jag skakade på huvudet. "Okej, jag ringar dem andra så kan du hänga med mig hem."

**Amie**

När jag tänker efter hade det som hänt nog varit rätt överdrivet. Jag hade inte behövt springa iväg, men jag blev bara så arg att jag inte kunde stå ut med att vara i närheten av Leah något mer. Hon försökte alltid provocera mig, och att springa iväg hade alltid varit ett alternativ för mig istället för att starta ett riktigt bråk, där vi började slåss. Och jag visste att hon inte skulle ge upp, hon skulle fortsätta att utbringa slag och rivsår ända tills jag antingen var medvetslös eller död. Och jag valde hellre att springa iväg då. Det hade bara hänt en gång förut, då jag fått reda på vad jag var och vad det hade för följder. Jag stod inte riktigt ut med tanken att aldrig kunna bilda en riktig familj, eller att jag skulle få hålla mig undan efter skolan, hur skulle mina vänner tolka att jag inte åldrades?

Jag hade sprungit hela natten, inte mot något speciellt mål, bara sprungit för att springa, försöka att springa bort ilskan och vreden som fanns inom mig. Jag visste inte exakt vart jag befann mig, men här skulle jag kunna vara tills jag lugnat ner mig, det skulle inte vara några svårigheter att hitta hem.

Jag tror aldrig att jag och Leah kommer bli ''vänner'', men det skulle faktiskt underlätta om vi inte bråkade varje gång vi såg varandra. Men jag var inte den som tänkte ta första steget.

Pappa var van vid att jag inte alltid var hemma när han kom, så han skulle nog inte fråga något heller, men jag var lite orolig ändå, han hade jobbat mycket den här veckan.

Jag satt på en sten vid ett stup och såg ner på vattnet som stilla åkte förbi långt nedanför mig, utan att påverkas av någon eller något annat. Jag hade bara varit här i lite mindre än en dag, men jag älskade redan platsen. Trots att det var så underbart här, visste jag att jag i´snart måste bege mig hemåt igen.

Tre dagar senare återvände jag, och när jag kom hem la jag mig på min säng och somnade på en gång. Nästa morgon gick jag upp och duschade innan jag klädde på mig. Det var lördag, och det betydde att jag skulle slippa att träffa någon som jag inte ville träffa. När jag klätt på mig sträckte jag på mig och gäspade stort, jag hade knappt sovit alls då jag varit borta, och den här kvällen hade varit underbart skön. När jag kom ut i köket stannade jag förvånat i dörröppningen när jag såg Jake sitta vid köksbordet.

"Din pappa släppte in mig", sa han enkelt och ryckte på axlarna. Mellan sina händer hade han en rykande kopp choklad och på en tallrik vid den plats jag brukar sitta på låg det två rostade mackor och det stod framdukat med smör och pålägg. Han hade också tagit fram juice och glas till mig. Lite tafatt satte jag mig ner på stolen framför honom och bredde mina mackor. När jag tog en tugga tog han till orda.

"Vi borde prata."

Jag nickade, jag visste att han skulle försöka prata om det som hänt, men jag hade hoppats att det skulle vänta till måndag då vi möttes i skolan. Jag hade också hoppats att ingen märkt att jag kom tillbaka igår, men det hade jag hoppats på i onödan, tydligen.

"Har du suttit uppe?" frågade jag, i ett försök att dröja på det. Jag ville inte prata om det, och det visste han lika bra som jag. Han tittade bara enkelt på mig, och jag tolkade det som ett ja.

"Du borde aldrig ha stuckit."

Jag tog en ny tugga av mackan för att slippa svara. Jag visste vad han skulle säga, och jag lutade mig tillbaka i stolen för att lyssna på "storebror-snacket", som jag kallade det, då han läxade upp mig för det jag gjort, som en storebror, och det slutade alltid med "jag säger det bara för att jag bryr mig om dig, Amie." Men han sa ingenting, och jag började undra om det var någonting mer, något annat.

"Har det hänt något?"

När han fortfarande inte sa något visste jag att något hade hänt. Jag la ner min smörgås och såg på honom.

"Vad har hänt, Jake?"

Han tog ett djupt andetag och såg mig i ögonen.

"Du vet när vi mötte Carrie på vägen i tisdags?"

Jag nickade, utan att se bort från hans ögon.

"Dave hade precis våldtagit henne."

Jag blev helt mållös. Han hade vad? Varför sa hon ingenting?

"Hur vet du det?"

Jag kunde knappt smälta det. Hon hade varit där i två dagar, och Dave hade redan våldtagit henne.

"Bella", sa han. Han behövde inte säga något mer, jag förstod. Bella var tillsammans med en av dem där Cullens, och dem kunde tydligen förutse saker. Det hade hänt ett antal gånger fler att hon kommit med budskap om saker som skulle hända, eller som hade hänt och som vi skulle ta hand om, innan det blev värre.

"Sa hon något mer?"

"Som vaddå?"

"Nej ingenting."

Han kollade lite misstänksamt på mig, men jag visade inget som han skulle ha någon nytta av att se. Jag visste själv inte vad hon skulle ha sagt mer, jag bara trodde att hon skulle ha gjort det. Även om hon stinker värre än ett lik så är hon ganska trevlig, och min fiendes fiende är min vän, som sagt. Leah gillade henne inte, men jag tyckte hon var okej, och om det retade Leah ännu mer att jag trivdes i Bellas sällskap, gjorde det mig inget annat än gladare.

Jag hade tappat matlusten, och slängde därför det som fanns kvar. Sedan plockade jag undan allt som stod på bordet och torkade av alla smulor. Sedan satte jag mig ner igen framför Jake och drog upp benen på stolen också.

"Vad?" frågade han när han upptäckte att jag kollade på honom.

"Jag försöker bara räkna ut när du ska komma med 'storebror-snacket'."

Han log. "Har du kommit på det?"

"Nej, men jag hoppades att det inte skulle komma."

"Gör det dig gladare?"

"Vaddå?"

"Om jag inte har det?" Han flinade mot mig.

Jag reste mig upp och höjde armarna mot taket och tittade upp. "Det är ett mirakel!"

Jake skrattade och knuffade omkull mig så att jag rullade runt på golvet. Jag skrattade också och såg upp på honom när han sträckte fram sin hand.

"Ska vi gå till dem andra och berätta att du är tillbaka?"

"Jag antar att jag inte har något val", sa jag och tog handen.

"Inte precis." Han log. "Men om du vill kan det vänta till ikväll."

* * *

R&R?


	5. Chapter 5

**Carrie**

Jag var trött, det var nog det enda sättet att förklara hur jag kände mig. Jag var mentalt och fysiskt helt utmattad. Hela helgen gjorde jag ingenting förutom att äta, plugga och sova. Mamma började bli väldigt orolig över mig men jag lyckades övertyga henne om att jag var inne i en humör svacka och att jag bara var väldigt trött efter allt skoljobb. Och hon trodde faktiskt på mig, det var ett litet bevis på att hon verkligen inte kände mig så bra som hon sa att hon gjorde. Men hon trodde i alla fall att efter att ha sovit hela helgen så skulle jag vara väldigt pigg på måndagen. Men på måndag morgon var jag lika utmattad som jag varit resten av helgen. Men som tur var så fanns hon inte på plats och såg hur jag med stela rörelser satte mig på sängen och sedan började leta efter kläder.

Efter att ha hittat kläder och fixat dagens lunch, eftersom att maten i skolan var hemsk och inte bara hemsk. Jag var rätt säker på att inte ens hundar skulle äta den, och dem åt praktiskt taget allt som fanns i världen. Okej det var lite elakt emot hundarna, men man kan ju lugnt säga att dem inte är kräsna varelser precis. Precis när jag kom fram till skolan hörde jag hur Quil körde fram med sin bil. Jag har inte en aning hur jag visste att det var han, men på något sätt gjorde jag det. Och jag visste även att det inte bara var han, jag hörde hur Amie, Jake, Embry och Quil kom hoppade ur bilen men stannade inte utan bara fortsatte gå. Det var inte det att jag försökte undvika dem, utan det att jag faktiskt försökte undvika Quil. Även om han inte sagt något rätt ut så kunde vem som helst med ögon se att något var fel.

"Carrie", Amie sprang fram till mig med Jake och dem andra tätt bakom sig, hon lade en arm om min axel och vi började gå in emot skolan, jag tittade runt för att se om Jared och Paul var med dem men kunde inte se dem någonstans.

"Hej Amie", jag log emot henne och behövde faktiskt inte låtsas som om allt var som vanligt, utan det kom helt naturligt.

Det kan man säga var ett tecken på att jag antingen höll på att glömma det eller på att jag verkligen var bra på att undvika att tänka på det. Jag ville faktiskt vara lite mallig och självsäker och säga att det var för att jag höll på att glömma det. Men om sanningen ska fram så var det nog bara för att jag var rätt bra på att dölja sanningen till och med för mig själv.

"Var har du varit?" frågade jag sedan retsamt, jag hade sett Dave vid dörren och stannade därför.

Amie började prata om att hon varit och besökt sin mamma som inte bodde här längre, och sedan fortsatte hon att prata om att hennes mamma inte gillade Forks på grund av vädret men att hon själv inte förstod vad det är för fel på vädret. Vanligtvis brukar jag kunna hoppa in i samtalet och prata mycket jag med, men i hörnet av mitt öga kunde jag se hur Dave med bestämda kliv kom gående emot oss. Jag bet mig i läppen, började besvärat att sparka i marken.

Om det inte var för att jag verkligen var så otroligt rädd i det ögonblicket så skulle jag vara stolt över mitt multi tasking. Jag lyckades höra det mesta av vad Amie pratade om, såg även att Jake aldrig slutade titta på henne. Hade nervösa ryckningar och kunde inte stå still samtidigt som jag även i slow motion kunde se hur Dave kom närmare och närmare. Det påminde mig om smärtan, om hur jag känt hans andetag i min nacke och även om den rädsla som han gett mig. Mardrömmarna, och allt det jag upplevt sedan den dagen spelades upp som en kort film framför mina ögon.

"Har något hänt, du ser lite blek ut", sa Amie plötsligt, jag skakade på huvudet och skulle precis svara när Dave kom upp bakom mig och lade handen precis ovanför min rumpa.

Antingen så kom idioten inte ihåg någonting, eller så kom han ihåg men kände sig inte skyldig. Jag vände mig bakåt och såg skräckslaget in i hans ögon. Dem var inte stora, vilket på något sätt gjorde mig lugn eftersom att han då inte var påtänd. Men något i sättet han var på fick mig att undra om han inte kom ihåg det som hänt ändå.

Folk säger att man kan dricka och knarka så mycket så att man till slut glömmer vad som hänt. Låt mig berätta för er att om man dricker så mycket att man inte kommer ihåg vad man gjort så har man druckit så mycket att man varit tvungen att bli magpumpad. Den mängden alkohol skulle förstöra levern och man skulle bli alkohol förgiftad. Det var nästan samma sak med knark, dem förstod visserligen inte vad dem gjorde under tiden dem gjorde det. Men kom förmodligen ihåg det, även om vissa påstod att dem blev så höga att dem inte gör det.

"Hejsan prinsessan", sa han och log sitt vetande leende, bakom mig hörde jag hur Quil faktiskt morrade, jag hörde det men verkade inte förstå någonting.

Daves ögon halade in mig, det var som att titta in i stora mörka brunnar. Jag hade första gången jag sett honom sagt att han var skolans player och förmodligen wanna be gangster men som aldrig gjorde något fel. Man kan väl lugnt säga att i detta fallet var det jag som hade haft fel. Han var en sjuk människa, jag kunde inte bli arg på honom eftersom att han hade varit hög när han gjort det men eftersom att han kom ihåg det och inte kände sig skyldig så hade jag all rätt att vara arg på honom. Men av någon konstig anledning var jag inte det, jag var rädd för honom.

"Vad gör du här, Green?" fräste Amie, hon såg ut som om hon sett något katten burit in, och förmodligen ville hon göra sig av med honom.

Jake såg också arg ut men lade en hand på Amies axel, som för att lugna ner henne och säga att det inte var läge att göra något drastiskt. Och han hade rätt, det var inte rätt tidpunkt att bli arg och göra något dumt nu, förresten så hade hon ingen anledning att bli arg på honom.

"Ta det lugnt, sötnos", sa han och tryckte mig emot sig, hela min kropp skrek i protest och jag var otroligt nära en panik attack, bara att känna hans kropp emot min gjorde att jag inte kunde andas. "Jag bara hälsar på min lilla väninna här."

Jag mådde illa och ville faktiskt bara springa in till första bästa dusch och stå där, skruva på det varmaste vattnet som fanns och bara stå där. Känna vattnet som nålat emot huden och stå där tills huden blev alldeles röd.

"Det ser inte ut som om hon vill träffa dig", Dave släppte taget om mig och backade sedan några steg, vilket fick Amie att flina retligt åt honom.

Han hade backat bara för att hennes röst, och blick gjort honom rädd. Vilket var en förlust för honom och även pinsamt eftersom att några faktiskt stod och tittade på honom. Bland annat så gjorde Frederick James det, och han var nu nästan dubbelvikt och skrattade högt åt Daves skräckslagna min.

"Är du kaxig?" frågade han men stod kvar på samma ställe som innan. "Hade du varit en kille så hade jag slagit ihjäl dig."

Amie tog det som en utmaning och tog därför ett steg emot honom och dem stod nu ansikte emot ansikte.

"Vågar du inte slåss emot en tjej?" Dave bara stod där och såg ut som om han inte visste vad han skulle göra, han hade aldrig varit allvarlig med att slåss.

Tydligen kunde han gå omkring och knarka och våldta men gud förbjude att han faktiskt skulle vara tvungen att faktiskt slåss mot någon på riktigt. Och en tjej, som förmodligen skulle vinna över honom och skämma ut honom för all framtid.

"Amie sluta", sa jag enkelt, och gick emellan dem, Amie såg fly förbannad ut och skulle precis fråga vad det var för fel med mig, men då lade Jake en hand på hennes axel igen. "Dave stick härifrån."

Han gav mig ett litet arrogant leende och gick sedan, jag vände mig emot Amie och sa ingenting.

"Varför är du inte arg på honom?" frågade hon enkelt, jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag har ingen anledning."

**Amie**

Hon har ingen anledning..?! Om jag hade förstått det rätt hade hon all anledning i världen att vara arg på honom, och hon var det inte??! Eller låtsades hon som om ingenting hade hänt?

"Carrie."

"Ja?" svarade hon.

"Jag..." Jag avbröt mig.

"Ja?"

"Jag måste till skåpet för att hämta mina böcker." Förmodligen skulle hon berätta för mig om vad som hänt om hon ville prata om det med mig, jag borde inte tränga mig på och berätta att jag visste om vad Dave hade gjort, och att jag inte tyckte det var okej, och att jag skulle skydda henne om det behövdes.

"Ja, är det inte dit vi är på väg?"

"Ja, jo, jag ville bara påminna om det", sa jag naturligt, jag var bra på att ljuga, även om det var sådana saker jag sa som var så självklart en lögn, gick de flesta på dem.

Hon såg konstigt på mig och jag tittade bort, ville inte att hon skulle få reda på vad jag visste om hon inte ville berätta det, så därför började jag gå mot våra skåp och tog fram de böcker jag skulle behöva på lektionen.

Jag vet inte varför, men när jag kom till skåpet kände jag mig stressad, jag rotade snabbt fram pennor och sudd och smällde igen skåpdörren då jag märkte att jag glömt böckerna där inne. Jag andades snabbt i en suck ut och med ett stön trixade jag med låset igen för att ta fram mina böcker.

"Redan jobbig dag?" frågade Carrie med ett leende.

Jag svarade med att trött stöna en gång till.

Fortfarande jäktad, av anledning som jag inte visste, gick jag med snabba steg mot klassrummet, när jag kom in och satte mig ner ringde det in. Kunde det varit därför jag kände mig stressad? Ja, det kunde det. Men medan lektionen tog sin början kände jag mig inte lugnare, snarare tvärtom. Det var som om jag hade glömt att göra något. Det var ingen rapport jag skulle ha skrivit och lämnat in i dag? Jag visste inte vart det kom ifrån, men jag kunde inte bli kvitt den och jag vred mig rastlöst på stolen.

"Har du myror i brallorna?" frågade Carrie och såg på mig. Jag såg bara tillbaka, jag svarade henne inte, vad skulle jag säga? Att mitt hjärta körde i hundra åttio och jag inte kunde komma på varför jag kände att jag inte kunde sitta still en minut till? När jag bara såg på henne ändrades hennes uttryck och hon såg nästan lite orolig ut.

"Mår du bra?" frågade hon och sträckte fram handen och la den på min panna. Jag ryckte undan, men försent, hon hade redan känt hur varm jag var. "Du är ju stekhet! Du borde nog gå hem."

"Nej, jag mår bra." Hur skulle jag komma på varför jag kände såhär om jag gick hem?

Men hon hade redan räckt upp handen och sagt åt våran lärare att jag hade feber och att jag borde gå hem och vila.

Våran lärare, som inte litade särskilt på eleverna, men som ville allas bästa ändå, kom fram med raska steg mot mig och jag sjönk ner i stolen när han ställde sig framför mig för att känna på min panna. Tur att dem trodde jag var sjuk i alla fall...

"Jag mår bra, jag lovar", mumlade jag och sjönk om möjligt ännu längre ner i stolen när hela klassen kollade på mig och Mr John harklade sig.

"Nej, jag tror inte att du mår särskilt bra, Miss Davis. Du borde gå till sjuksköterska för att få något emot det där, och sen be någon att skjutsa hem dig."

Elias, en irriterande klasspajas, hade bestämt sig för att gå och kolla om jag var varm.

"Jaaa, Miss Davis, det där bådar inte gott", sa han med bister mig och höll handen mot min panna samtidigt som han såg på sin klocka som för att se på den hur mycket jag hade i feber. "Inte bra alls, Miss Davis."

"Lägg av!" fräste jag och slog till honom, han hoppade undan och klassen skrattade. Jag himlade med ögonen, självklart kunde han inte motstå att göra så mot mig inför hela klassen. Jag tyckte inte det var pinsamt att jag var den som alla kollade på, jag brydde mig inte, men jag tyckte inte om när andra skämtade med mig, använde mig som ett stödobjekt, för att få sina kompisar att skratta åt honom eller henne.

"Jag kan skjutsa hem henne", erbjöd sig Elias, såklart.

"Nej tack."

"Jättebra, då säger vi det. Här får du en lapp att ge din andra lärare sen om du kommer försent."

Jag suckade tungt, men Carrie var nog den enda som hörde det.

"Tack så mycket, Magistern", sa Elias och bugade sig till och med för att göra sig extra rolig. "Kom nu, gumman, så ska jag se till att Min Fröken ska komma hem oskadd."

Jag rullade med ögonen, han kan inte mena allvar. Men det gjorde han. Och som grädde på moset hade tydligen han också börjat kalla mig en massa andra smeknamn.

Elias hade inte någon alltför ny bil, men det var inte heller en skrothög.

"Var så god och stig in, min sköna", sa han och gjorde en gest när han öppnade dörren för mig.

Jag sa inget, satte mig bara i bilen och spände fast mig.

"Du ska svänga vänster där framme vid den gamla övergivna kvarnen, följa vägen en bit och sen svänga till höger vid nästa korsning."

"Jag vet."

"Vet du? Du har aldrig varit hemma hos mig."

"Jag har koll, hjärtat mitt", sa han och blinkade. Jag visste att han var knäpp, men så här knäpp trodde jag inte han var, hoppas bara han inte var en stalker också, bara.

"Jag heter Amie, kalla mig det om du måste säga något."

"Visst, gu- Amie."

Vi var snart framme vid mig och han bromsade smidigt in vid vägkanten. "Tack för skjutsen."

"Ingen orsak, Amie. Säg bara till om det behövs någon mer gång."

Kommer inte behövas, tänkte jag. Han gjorde en rivstart och körde iväg. Jag gick upp mot huset och precis när jag stack nyckeln i låset kände jag den välbekante lukten från den sorten Bella var med. Sakte öppnade jag dörren, beredd på att det kunde komma någon och attackera. Jag stängde tyst dörren bakom mig och smög in och kollade i köket, men det var ingen där, plötsligt tyckte jag lukten blev starkare och när jag vände mig om stod en av dem där Cullens där, Alice, tror jag dem kallar henne. Jag intog automatiskt försvarsposition, men hon gjorde inget själv.

"Jag är inte här för att starta ett krig", sa hon lugnt, det var nästan så att jag trodde henne.

"Du har gjort intrång på våra marker, du får inte vara här enligt uppgörelsen."

"Jag har något att berätta som jag tror att du kommer vilja ta del av."

"Ska vi kanske sätta oss ner?" undrade jag, beredd på att kanske förhandla. Hon satte sig graciöst ner på en stol vid köksbordet. Om man bara kunde slippa stanken ... "Vad handlar det om?"

"Jag kan inte se Jakes framtid."

"Nej, det var väl inget nytt." Han var ju varulv, så hon borde ju inte se det.

"Nej, du förstår inte", fortsatte hon med sin änglalika röst. "Jag kan inte något. Jag har kunnat se skymtar av något som han tänker göra. Men det finns inget nu. Det är tomt. Som om..." Hon avslutade aldrig meningen, men det behövdes inte. Som om han inte fanns. Som om han skulle försvinna. Om han inte redan gjort det. Vad har han gjort?

* * *

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Carrie**

När skolade slutade för dagen tog jag snabbt mina grejer och gick snabbt därifrån och emot Quils bil. Jag såg den långt borta vid parkeringen och sprang nästan dit, men när jag kommit rätt nära såg jag att någon nonchalant lutade sig emot bilen. När jag såg vem det var tog jag ett darrande andetag och funderar på att stanna. Där framme vid bilen lutade sig Jared, han hade händerna i byxorna och verkade inte märka dem blickar han fick ifrån de trånande tjejerna. Varför skulle han det? Jag ville gå fram till honom och prata, eller bara fråga om Amie. Hon var ju bara med dem, så jag tyckte att om det var någon som visste hur hon mådde så var det dem. Därför tog jag några tveksamma steg och stannade sedan framför Jared som inte verkade märka att jag stod där.

"Hej, Jared", sa jag lugnt och gav honom ett nervöst leende, han vände sig om och log tillbaka.

Bara hans leende fick mina ben att darra och det kändes som om jag skulle ramla och sätta mig på arslet vilken sekund som helst. Därför lutade jag mig emot bilen jag med, den stabiliserade mig på något sätt.

"Hejsan, vet du var Amie är?" frågade han lugnt, jag skakade på huvudet och måste sett förvirrad ut. "Vad är det?"

Jag sa ingenting, utan hörde i just det tillfället en röst som jag skulle känna igen överallt och jag kände till och med lukten av hans parfym. Dave Green var på väg över skolgården emot det här hållet, men tack och lov så var även Quil och Embry det. Jag vände mig om och såg hur han gav mig ett leende, Jared gav ifrån sig ett ilsket ljud som fick mig att vända mig om och titta på honom igen. Mitt hjärta bankade i bröstkorgen och jag hade plötsligt problem att andas.

"Jag måste gå nu", sa jag enkelt och började gå därifrån, jag kunde höra att både Jared och Dave ropade efter mig.

Men efter ett tag stängde jag av hörseln. Och efter ett tag kunde jag inte höra något annat än mina egna hjärtslag. Det var som om jag stängt av alla mina sinnen och bara gick någonstans. Jag såg visserligen var jag gick, men jag förstod inte att jag faktiskt gick dit. Jag bara gick och gick och när det kändes som om det gick för långsamt att gå började jag springa. Jag visste inte om någon var bakom mig eller om någon var framför mig. Jag visste bara att jag var tvungen att springa någonstans.

"Carrie vänta", jag kände hur någon tog tag i min midja, vilket fick mig att skrika av både smärta och panik.

Jag slog vilt omkring mig och försökte göra vad som helst för att vem det än var som rörde mig skulle släppa.

"Ta det lugnt", jag visste att det var Jared, men kunde inte få in i min tjocka skalle att han inte skulle skada mig, han var inte som Dave.

Inte vad jag visste i alla fall, men jag var rätt säker på att han inte skulle bli det. Amie var inte en sån person som umgicks med personer som Dave idioten Green. Men ändå kändes det som om han skulle skada mig, efter ett tag tog han ett hårt grepp om mig och tvingade mig tätt intill sig. När vi stått där ett tag slutade jag kämpa emot och stod bara där.

"Vill du berätta om vad som hände här ute?" jag skakade på huvudet, och kände hur tårarna började rinna nerför kinderna, om det var någon jag skulle berätta för så var det Amie.

Det kändes som om hon var den enda som faktiskt ville hjälpa mig, eller jag hoppades i alla fall att hon fortfarande ville det även efter att jag ljugit för henne idag. Det kändes som om hon visste det, men även om hon gjorde det så sa hon ingenting om det.

"Varför inte?"

"Ni kommer se ner på mig", viskade jag lugnt, och tryckte sedan Jared bort ifrån mig, han sa inget utan tittade bara på mig som om jag var den enda personen där.

Vilket jag var, men det kändes som om han skulle titta på mig som om jag var den enda personen även om det var minst tio personer till. Och det kändes bra, han var den enda person som inte sagt något om mitt utseende. Som inte sagt något om mina korta kjolar. Han hade aldrig problem med att titta mig i mina ögon, dem flesta killar pratade inte med mina ögon utan tittade ofta på något en bra bit under ögonen.

"Självklart inte", han öppnade munnen för att fortsätta prata, jag sa inget utan backade bara mer.

Han öppnade telefonen och började svara, jag hörde på hans röst att det var något som var allvarligt fel. Och så var det även rätt lätt att gissa eftersom att han skrek va? och började fråga en massa saker som var och hur länge. Efter att ha pratat i nästan tio minuter så stängde han telefonen och tittade bara på mig.

"Jag måste gå", och med det gick han därifrån, jag har nog aldrig någonsin sett någon försvinna så snabbt, jag å andra sidan tog en kortare väg hem och kunde därför gå långsammare.

Någonstans bakom mig kunde jag höra hur något djur sprang, men det var inget jag oroade mig för. Vem var rädd för ett djur? Bara man inte gjorde något dumt som att kanske springa därifrån så är dem inte så farliga ändå. Allt handlade om hur man handskades med det. Att skrika och springa när man träffade en varg var nog inte det smartaste man kunde göra, eftersom att den förmodligen skulle springa efter. Helt plötsligt hörde jag hur en varg ylade i luften, snart gjorde flera stycken det. När jag lyssnar på det här i tv, eller bara ifrån mitt rum så låter det vackert. Men man kan lugnt säga att det var inte samma sak, att höra vargarna yla inte långt ifrån dig var läskigt.

"Vad gör en människa som du här ute?" frågade en man som stod längre fram, jag hoppade till och lade handen för hjärtat.

"Jag skulle kunna fråga dig samma sak."

Mannen gav till ett hest skratt, sprang sedan på några millisekunder fram till mig.

"Jag är ingen människa."

Han öppnade munnen och det såg faktiskt ut som om han skulle bita mig, då hörde jag ylandet igen. Och i nästa sekund hoppade något som såg ut som en väldigt stor varg ut genom skogen och landade framför mig, precis jämte mannen.

"Trevligt att träffa dig igen, Jared."

**Amie**

"Du menar alltså att du hela tiden har kunnat se oss, men inte i vargform, och ljugit för oss om det?"

"Spelar det så stor roll just nu?"

Nej, hon hade rätt, det spelade inte så stor roll. Speciellt inte efter det jag nyss fått höra. Men jag ville inte låta henne ha rätt. Jag måste hitta Jake. Bara han inte rymt. Men han skulle aldrig göra det. Inte om han inte berättat.

"Vart såg du honom senast?" frågade jag, jag tyckte inte om att be henne om hjälp, men när det gällde Jake kunde jag inte bara låta det vara. Han skulle aldrig göra så mot mig. Jag måste hitta honom, snart.

"Vid en stor sten som liknade ett stort stenansikte." Hon ritade som i trans upp en sten och jag visste exakt vart det var.

"Jag ger mig av på en gång."

Hon tog tag i min hand och hennes kalla fingrar kändes ända in i märgen på mig. Jag stelnade till och rös och hon släppte snabbt taget, förmodligen medveten om vad jag tyckte. "Var försiktig", sa hon bara.

"Jag ska."

"Jag menar det"; sa hon med sin änglaröst. "Voltori är inget att leka med."

Jag sprang snabbt genom skogen. Det får inte ha hänt något med Jake. Jag ylade högt och sen en gång till, men gällare. En signal om att vi behövde hjälp.

Jag hade redan ringt till Jared, för han hade senaste jag såg honom varit i närheten av den plats som Jake befann sig på. Hoppas han inte var dum nog att gå på dem. Jag hade försökt att prata med honom, men jag hade inte fått något svar. Men det behövde inte betyda något, han kunde ha bytt form också. Det var i alla fall vad jag hoppades på. Och att han var oskadd.

Jag närmade mig snabbt och snart kunde jag börja urskilja den vidriga stank som jag kände från dem där blodsugande aporna. Jag kände också något som liknade lukten av blod. Mitt blod frös till is när jag kom på vad det kunde betyda. Men det fick det inte. Han fick inte vara skadad. Bara Jared hunnit fram. Jag såg stenen torna upp sig framför mig och sprang så fort jag bara kunde. Stanken och lukten av blod blev bara starkare.

"_Jake!"_

Jag fick inget svar. Jag kände paniken bygga upp mitt sinne, men så kände jag lugnet från Sam och Quil smyga sig in och sakta började även mitt sinne lugnas. Jag vände runt stenen och det första jag såg var tre vampyrer. Jag morrade högt och dem såg upp på mig, dem hade böjt sig ner mot något som låg på marken. En död vampyr. Eller. _Nästan_ död. Delarna kröp mot kroppen, de delar som de andra vampyrerna inte redan hunnit pussla ihop. Bra gjort, Jake, tänkte jag. Vart var han föresten? Jag kunde inte se honom någonstans.

Jag kunde se att dem andra killarna inte hade långt kvar, dem skulle snart vara här och ansluta sig till mig. Men vampyrerna framför mig var tre, två för många för att jag skulle klara det själv. Jag hade aldrig slagits mot vampyrer förut, och att jag skulle klara av två på en gång trodde jag inte att jag skulle klara av, allra minst tre.

"_Dem är tre"_, sa jag bara för att ha något att säga, som för att lugna mig själv på något sätt. Paniken som jag lyckats tränga tillbaka kom sakta smygande tillbaka, hur mycket dem andra försökte lugna mitt sinne så gick det inte. _Vart var Jake?!_

"_Vi ser"_, fick jag till svar. Sam hade försökt att säga det mjukt och lugnt men jag kunde höra, lika mycket som han själv, att han inte var lugn. Han oroade sig lika mycket som jag för Jacob.

Den ena vampyren, en kvinna med blodröda ögon och kort, blont hår tog ett steg fram mot mig. Jag gick henne sakta till mötes, fortfarande morrande dovt. Dem andra två, två män, höll sig i bakgrunden. Vad deras plan var visste jag inte, men jag trodde dem inte var så harmlösa som dem verkade. Plötsligt hoppade kvinnan framåt mot mig och jag tog ett språng fram för att möta henne. Hon var inte särskilt stor, och inte tung, men hennes hud var som sten. Jag räknade snabbt ut att det inte skulle gå att riva henne i bitar. Äcklat visste jag plötsligt att jag måste slita henne i bitar. Om inte hennes kompisar han före, vill säga. Jag kände hur hon borrade in sina fingrar i min nattsvarta päls och slet. Jag gnydde till, men fick då ett jättebra tillfälle att få grepp om hennes arm med mina käkar. När jag bet åt och slet till såg jag i ögonvrån att Quil, Sam, Embry och Leah hade kommit och började nu slåss mot dem andra två.

Armen på kvinnan hade inte gått av, och jag slet en gång till. Jag rös i hela kroppen när jag hörde det fruktansvärda ljudet som uppstod, men visste att det handlade om att döda eller bli dödad. Kvinnan morrade och skrek högt när jag tog ett nytt tag i hennes på nytt och faktiskt slet den den. Jag blev äcklad av att jag faktiskt höll något som var så gott som dött i min mun och kastade därför bort den. Då såg jag hur Leah gjorde allt hon kunde för att flytta bort alla delar från vampyren som låg i bitar på marken. Det hade jag inte haft en tanke på innan, och hade precis tänkt att det var smart innan jag hindrade mig, hon kunde faktiskt höra allt jag tänkte.

Vampyren hade fått ner mig på marken under henne och satte sig över mig och slog mig hårt på bröstet med armen hon hade kvar. Hon verkade ha otroligt ont, men ursinnet verkade ta över alla andra känslor, så hon slet och drog i min päls. Jag använde mina klor till att försöka klösa upp stora sår på henne, men hennes hud var som marmor, det gick inte. Hon var så ursinnig att hon slog vilt omkring sig och jag hörde hur hon ropade något namn, antagligen någon av dem andra två, men dem var upptagna med resten av min flock, så där skulle hon inte få någon hjälp. Jag fick tag på hennes hand när den ven genom luften, men mina klor fungerade inte som mina händer, så hon fick snart loss den, men mina klor var ganska vassa, och tre fingrar skars av. Osis.

Hon skrek ännu högre och jag passade på att vrida mig åt höger, men hennes ögon var så fyllda av hat att jag borde ha förstått att hon inte skulle gnälla över det särskilt länge. Men jag var upptagen med att försöka få benen mot marken så att jag kunde komma loss, så jag märkte inte att hon höjt handen förrns jag såg Leah komma springande mot mig. Först trodde jag att hon skulle ta chansen att göra något mot mig när hon kunde, men sen kände jag en otrolig smärta i revbenen på vänster sida och jag vrålade högt. Leah tog sats och hoppade på vampyren och slog henne till marken. Hon slet snabbt av kvinnans andra arm och snart kom Sam också och hjälpte henne att slita av huvudet. Embry höll på att starta en eld som Quil började kasta vampyrdelar på. Jag räknade alla delar och såg mig omkring. Det var något som inte stämde. En vampyr hade kommit undan.

Jag vinglade snabbt in i en dunge i närheten och ändrade form. Jag skakade i hela kroppen när jag satte på mig en stor t-shirt och ett par mjukisbyxor. Hon måste ha brutit något revben på mig. Det gjorde fruktansvärt ont att bara andas och när jag ställde mig upp höll jag på att svimma. Jag stapplade ut bland alla brinnande delar från de döda vampyrerna och rosslade fram en fråga.

"Var är Jake?"

Alla såg på mig. Jag kunde inte riktigt tolka vad blickarna sa för det gjorde så ont, men jag trodde inte att dem heller visste.

Jag slöt ögonen ett kort ögonblick och började gå ett varv runt stenen, det kunde visa sig att han fanns där. Men jag hittade honom inte. Jag gick tillbaka till dem andra. Quil hade rest på sig och började nu kolla runt omkring, han också. Jag såg mig omkring och försökte föreställa mig var jag skulle bege mig om jag varit Jake.

Jag såg den lite mindre stenen som bildade en slags grotta med en annan sten och ett stort träd. Varför inte? Jag gick mödosamt dit och titta in. Jag såg en mörk figur där inne, förmodligen en stor sten. Jag såg hur det sakta rann en rännil med vatten längst stenen. Jag gick in och såg att det inte var stenar. Och det var inte vatten.

Jag skrek högt. Jake fick inte vara allvarligt skadad. Jag snubblade fram till honom och satte mig snabbt ner bredvid honom. Det gjorde ont, men jag brydde mig inte. Jake rörde inte på sig, och jag var inte säker på om han andades. Jag hörde sen hur Quil och Sam kom springande. Dem kom in och hukade sig bredvid mig.

"Snälla Jake. Snälla", mumlade jag.

"Vad sa du?" frågade Quil, men jag skakade bara på huvudet. Jag hade tårar i ögonen och jag följde efter som en liten hundvalp när dem tillsammans bar ut Jake i ljuset så man lättare kunde se hans skador. Han hade ett otäckt och blodigt sår i sidan, och på låret var såret så djupt att jag kunde se benet.

Tårarna rann när jag insåg att det här inte var bra. Inte bra i huvudtaget. Tänk om han inte överlevde? Jag visste att Cullens var på väg, så då skulle dem kunna hjälpa honom. Om dem kom i tid.

Jag satte mig på knä vid hans huvud och la det i mitt knä.

"Vakna, Jake, och tala om att det inte är farligt", mumlade jag, men jag visste att han inte skulle vakna, och jag visste att innerst inne ville jag inte att han skulle det. Han skulle bara känna alla smärtor. En tår trillade nerför mig kind och landade på hans. Jag torkade bort den och smekte sen mjukt hans kind. "Bli frisk, snälla. Lek inte med mig så här, Jake. Jag klarar inte av det."


	7. Chapter 7

_Säger samma sak här som i de andra .. Vi vet att det gått väldigt lång tid sen förra uppdateringen, men så har jag lovat också att det ska komma upp ett nytt kapitel (minst) under veckan eftersom det är lov, och då kommer jag nog få tid till att göra det xD Glad Påsk!

* * *

_

Carrie

Jag satt utanför huset och tittade förvirrat runt omkring mig. Inte för att jag inte visste var jag befann mig, utan för att jag bara var väldigt trött. Dem flesta är det klockan sju på morgonen, och eftersom att mamma inte var hemma och på grund av att jag känt mig väldigt varm igen satt jag här ute och funderade. Gårdagen hade utan tvekan varit den konstigaste dagen i mitt liv, jag hade inte sett till Amie eller Jake på hela dagen. Vilket på ett sätt kanske inte var så konstigt, visserligen förändrade det min dag men att dem inte var där betydde inte att det gjorde dagen konstig. Det som gjort den konstig, var Jared. Han hade lämnat mig i skogen, men sedan när den där konstiga mannen kommit dit hade han först tagit hand om honom och sedan blivit till människa. Det var därför jag visste att det var Jared, den stora varulvs liknande vargen var i själva verket ingen varg. Det var Jared, och nu när jag tänker efter kunde man faktiskt se likheterna. Ögonen, kroppen och så mycket annat påminde om Jared som han såg ut som människa.

_"Ska du rädda din kära väninna här?" han hoppade emot mannen, som jag visste var vampyr nu. _

_Det här var på något sätt som den legenden Billy berättade för mamma, om varulvarna, människor som kan förvandla sig till varulvar för att skydda sitt folk emot de kalla, såna som vi känner igen som vampyrer. _

_"Kan hon inte ta hand om sig själv, jycken?" frågade han retligt och slog till Jared över nosen, han började gnälla men fortsatte slå honom om och om igen. _

_Det verkade som om ingenting funkade, det var som om dem båda två var odödliga eller gjorda av sten. Visst båda två fick in en hel del bra slag, men det verkade ändå inte som om dem tog någon större skada. Om Jared bet av några av hans fingrar, så satte han bara på dem igen. Vilket faktiskt fick mig att må lite illa, det gjorde även hans lukt. Han luktade precis som Bella gjort, dött skinn och något annat som jag inte riktigt kunde sätta fingret på. Helt plötsligt så stannade han några meter ifrån Jared som bara stod och tittade, samtidigt som han morrade hotfullt. _

_"Vi får slutföra det här någon annan dag, vovven", och med det sprang han därifrån, jag tittade bara efter honom och även på varulven, eller Jared kanske jag ska säga som fortfarande tittade efter honom._

_Det var som om han var rädd för att vända ryggen till, som om han trodde att om han släppte ner garden för en enda sekund skulle den idioten komma tillbaka och attackera honom igen. _

_"Det är är så sjukt" ,sa jag och gick med enkla steg fram till Jared, han verkade inte ha gissat att jag faktiskt visste att det var han. _

_  
Så när jag satte mig ner på huk jämte honom och kliade honom bakom öronen låtsades han som om han faktiskt var en varg, eller bara en väldigt snäll liten valp. Vilket gjorde att det var rätt lätt att gissa att detta inte var någon varg, för vilken vild varg skulle kommit fram genom skogen, attackerat en "icke människa" och sedan låta den andra människan gå därifrån utan en enda skråma. Jag visste ärligt talat inte svaret på det, men man kan väl gissa att det inte är så troligt att någon varg skulle göra så. Jag säger inte att dem är dumma i huvudet, utan bara att dem inte kan se skillnad på hot och icke hot, vän eller fiende om det nu inte är en varg i samma flock. Men slut på vargtänket, jag satte mig ner jämte Jared som tittade in i mina. Jag var verkligen 100% säker på att det var han, jag skulle känna igen dem ögonen var som helst. _

_"Tack så mycket" ,sa jag och låtsades som ingenting, han suckade men såg sedan min elaka blick och såg för ett ögonblick nervös ut. "Jared."_

_Med det gick jag därifrån, visslade diskret och började gå hem. Fortfarande i skogen, ifall han bestämde sig för att sluta spela charader. Efter bara tjugo meter hörde jag hur han skrek mitt namn. Jag vände mig om och såg hur han sprang emot mig med rasande fart, och utan tröja. Det var inte det faktum att han sprang snabbt som fick mig att nästan börja dregla, utan det var det att han var halvnaken. _

_"Nämen Jared vilken trevlig överraskning", sa jag och log skämtsamt. "Du kan aldrig gissa vad som hände, jag blev just attackerad av en varg."_

_Han såg för ett ögonblick förolämpad ut och muttrade sedan något, men vägrade att titta på mig. Det var rätt roligt att reta honom upptäckte jag efter ett tag. _

_"Jag trodde den skulle döda mig", sa jag med en rysning. _

_"Tänk om den bara försökte rädda dig?" frågade han och log ett hoppfullt leende, och försökte rädda den manlighet han hade kvar. _

_Genom att säga att "vargen" som egentligen var han försökt mörda mig hade jag sårat hans manlighet och även hans stolthet. Och det var något som ingen man tålde, inte heller pojke. Jag mindes fortfarande när jag vunnit över en kille i min gamla klass när vi spelade fotboll. Han glömde det aldrig, och varje gång vi pratade om att spela fotboll tittade han elakt på mig och muttrade något till sina kompisar innan han och hans gäng försvann. Att jag varit nio år när jag vunnit emot honom hade såklart inte gjort någon skillnad. _

_"Lika troligt som att du skaffar en hjärna" ,sa jag och knackade honom på huvudet, det lät lika ihåligt som på ett bord. _

_  
Även om jag inte vet om bord är ihåliga, men alla vet hur det låter när man knackar på ett bord. Ungefär så låter det när man knackar på Jareds huvud, vilket enligt mig var skitkul. _

_"Jared du kan sluta låtsas nu", sa jag och log emot honom, och var nu för första gången allvarlig. _

_"Va?" han stannade och tittade bara på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet, vilket jag inte gick på. _

_Han visste lika bra som jag att det var han som räddat mig, och även om han fortfarande låtsades som om han inte gjorde det så betydde det inte att jag var tvungen att göra samma sak. Jag hade startat "leken" om man kunde säga så, och kunde avsluta den lika enkelt. _

_"Du kan låtsas hur mycket du vill, men du vet vad jag menar", jag ställde mig på tå och kysste försiktigt hans kind. "Tack så mycket."_

_Och med det gick jag därifrån, Jared hade muttrat att det inte var så smart av dem att vara med smarta människor. Tydligen var det inte meningen att någon skulle få reda på om deras hemlighet. _

Jag bet mig i läppen, han hade sagt att det inte var bra om någon kom på "deras" hemlighet. Vilket betydde att det fanns fler, eller så sa han bara fel. Men om det nu fanns fler, vilka var det? Jag tog fram ett block och började skriva ner möjliga personer, förmodligen var det väl dem som han umgicks med. Och det var, Jake, Embry, Quil, Amie och Paul. Förmodligen umgicks han med fler än dem, men jag kände bara till dem. Jag funderade på att ringa Jake och dem andra för att fråga vad som pågick på riktigt, men kände att det kunde nog vänta. Och klockan var faktiskt bara sju på morgonen, hur många är vakna klockan sju på morgonen en lördag? Förutom dem som jobbar, eller bara är onaturligt pigga, eller i mitt fall, varma.

"AAAH EN SPINDEL!" skrek jag högt och tittade åt sidan, där fanns en pytteliten spindel, jag flyttade mig åt sidan och satte mig sedan ner igen men höll ett vaksamt öga på den.

Jag föreställde mig att spindeln var Dave, helt plötsligt kände jag all vrede som jag borde känt. För ett ögonblick glömde jag faktiskt att spindeln inte alls var Dave, jag såg för min inre blick att det faktiskt var en väldigt liten Dave Green som stod bara någon meter till höger om mig. Jag skakade av ilska och kände nästan för att skrika, helt plötsligt rev det till och jag kände min konstig. När jag tittade neråt på mina fötter såg jag två stora tassar. Jag skrek till, men istället för min röst hördes ett ylande. Vilket gjorde att jag skrek ännu mer och alltså ylade ännu högre.

"HERREGUD, HERREGUD, HERREGUD!" tänkte jag om och om igen, sprang sedan fram till den lilla sjön som min mormor fixat och tittade ner i den.

Tillbaka tittade inte mitt ansikte utan ett stort vargansikte, pälsen var chokladbrun med några svarta streck i, men även en vitt cirkel runt ögat. Jag skrek till igen och ylade igen.

_"Vad är det som pågår?" _hörde jag plötsligt i mina tankar, jag kände igen rösten och trodde för ett ögonblick att det var Amie, men det kunde det väl inte vara eller?

_"Jag vet inte, vem är det som patrullerar idag?" _det var Jake, paniken byggdes upp i min kropp och om jag hade varit människa så hade jag bitit mig i läppen, men eftersom att jag tydligen efter noggranna inspektioner inte var människa längre så gjorde jag inte det utan lyssnade bara.

_"Jared", _kom helt plötsligt Quils röst, jag gjorde misstaget att tro att jag var människa och skulle sätta handen för munnen i ren förvåning men råkade slå mig själv rätt hårt.

_"Jared, var det du?" _frågade då någon, det var en röst som jag inte hört förr.

_"Nej, kanske var det Leah, hon kanske tappade sina lösnaglar igen?" _Jared skrattade.

_"Eller så kanske hon måste ta kvasten på lagning", _tillade Amie och jag kunde riktigt se hennes flin.

_"Jag är här, jag kan höra er", _svarade den som måste varit Leah.

_"Och?"_

Jag tänkte ingenting utan gick fram till sjön igen och fortsatte lyssna på deras gräl, det var rätt roligt att lyssna på. För ett ögonblick hade jag glömt att jag hade panik, men när jag väl kom på det igen så var det svårt att glömma.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _skrek jag högt och började springa runt och runt i en ring, inte för att jaga min egen svans utan, jag vet ärligt talat inte varför.

_"LEAH!" _svarade dem flesta irriterat.

_"Det var inte jag", _svarade denna buttert men samtidigt förvirrat, förmodligen var hon förvirrad för att dem skyllde på henne eller för att hon nu inte visste vem det var som skrikit, och det gjorde ingen annan heller.

_"JAG ÄR EN VARULV! JAG ÄR EN VARULV, JAG HAR SVANS, OCH MORRHÅR OCH JAG ÄR EN VARULV!" _jag skrek detta om och om igen i mitt huvud och blev lite yr men kunde inte sluta springa, det här var det sjukaste jag någonsin varit med om.

_"Jag är Sam", _sa någon som jag förmodligen aldrig känt förr. _"Vem är du?"_

_"JAG ÄR EN VARG DIN IDIOT, DET ÄR OMÄNSKLIGT!" _fortsatte jag att skrika åt hans dumma fråga_. "MÄNNISKOR SKA INTE KUNNA BLI VARULVS SAKER PÅ GRUND AV EN LEGEND!"_

_"Carrie är det du?"¨_

Jag lade mig ner på marken och låg stilla där ett ögonblick, och försökte få grepp om mig själv. Om jag skulle få hjälp med det här så behövde jag definitivt ta mig i kragen. Då såg jag hur något kröp i gräset jämte mig.

_"AAAAAAAH EN SPINDEL!" _jag backade tillbaka och tittade ner i sjön igen. _"AAAAAAAAAAAAH JAG ÄR EN VARULV. AAAAAAAAH, JAG ÄR EN VARULV SOM ATTACKERAS AV EN SPINDEL!!!!"_

Amie

Jag satt och tänkte tillbaka på i förrgår. Det hade varit en påfrestande dag och hur mycket jag än skulle vilja förneka det, så var jag från och med nu skyldig Leah en tjänst. Hon hade räddat mitt liv, hur mycket jag än hatat det.

_Mitt revben läkte snabbt, men när doktor Cullen kom dit talade han om för mig att den läkt fel, eftersom jag hade bytt form från vargform, där jag hade fått revbenen avbrutna. Med uppspärrade ögon förstod jag vad det betydde. _

"_Nej, nej. Glöm det!" Jag höll mig om bröstet med min vänstra hand och min högra höll jag framför mig i ett försök att skydda mig från honom och hålla honom borta från mig. Men det gick inte, den där Emmett Cullen var otroligt stark och när också Quil och Embry gick in för att hålla fast mig kom jag ingenstans och jag började inse att jag inte kunde göra något. Men när det var gjort skulle allt vara bra igen och det skulle inte göra så ont som det gjorde nu. Jag skulle bara andas lugnt och blundade så jag inte skulle se när han börjaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! SLUTA, SNÄLLA SLUTA!!!" Jag vred mig som en mask under doktor Cullens kalla händer som kände på mina revben. Och han hade inte ens börjat än. Det gjorde så ont att tårar började rinna nerför mina kinder. Jag hade tydligen varit så orolig för Jake att jag inte hade märkt att mitt revben inte alls hade läkt rätt. _

_Hur kan han ens lägga ett par revben tillrätta? Dem ligger under huden och är inte för sig själva som tex en arm. _

_Emmett tog ett hårdare tag om mig och jag andades djupt. _

"_Hur ska du kunna flytta på dem?" frågade jag och såg upp på honom. Hans stenansikte såg lugnt tillbaka på mig och hans gyllenbruna ögon lös. Han verkade vara väldigt van, något jag antog att han också var. Men jag litade inte helt på honom, och det här var något jag ville ha svar på innan han började pilla ännu mer. _

_Men han svarade inte, förmodligen visste han att jag ville försöka prata honom ur att inte fortsätta. Hon såg mig bara djupt in i ögonen och fångade min blick._

"_Jag räknar till tre", sa han och fortsatte se mig allvarligt in i ögonen. "Ett ...två..."_

Jag vet ärligt talat inte om hur han gjorde det, men han rätade till mitt revben på mindre än en sekund, så först hann jag inte känna något, men smärtan kom sen. Jag kan fortfarande rysa vid tanken av det.

Jake hade blivit bättre efter att Cullen hjälpt honom med, och när jag skrikigt hade han vaknat till och sett sig lite förvirrat omkring. Jag hade sprungit fram till honom och trots att det gjorde ont – på både honom och mig – hade jag kramat om honom. Men han tycktes inte tycka illa om det, så jag antar att det inte gjorde någonting, snarare tvärtom. Han repade sig fort, men det skulle ta några dagar till innan han var helt frisk.

Men det som hade hänt igår var något jag absolut inte hade väntat mig. Jag menar, att Carrie skulle vara en varulv var nästan för bra för att vara sant. Hon hade inte riktigt förstått allt än, vad det innebar och så. Jag var glad att jag skulle slippa att ljuga för Carrie, även om hon säkert skulle ha fått reda på sanning på något sätt ändå.

Men när vi kommit fram till henne och hon äntligen lugnat ner sig så blev hon plötsligt helt hyper. Jag fattade ingenting. Först satt jag bara på marken bredvid henne och stirrade dumt på henne där hon dansade runt och hoppade i luften.

"Vad gör du?" frågade Quil och såg även han dumt på henne.

"Fattar ni inte hur coolt det här är?" ropade hon och fortsatte hoppa och dansa omkring.

Jag såg storögt på henne. Coolt? Eh... ja, det kanske det var, men... det var väl lite överdrivet?

"Vi är inte precis några hjältar..." började jag försöka förklara. Vi var ju inte det. Var vi hjältar var väl också de där Cullens det, och att vampyrer var hjältar var något som jag inte kunde gå med på, så... Nej, jag skulle inte vilja få henne att tro det. Men hon avbröt mig med ett stort leende och sa:

"Vi kanske inte är några superhjältar, men tänk bara vad vi kan göra!"

"Carrie, sitt!" befallde jag henne. Och satte sig förvånat ner. Hon rodnade lite lätt.

"Förlåt. Men är inte det här en sån där grej som man drömmer om när man är liten?" frågade hon blygt. Jag visste att det inte var någon direkt fråga, så ja lät henne få fortsätta. "Att man får vara något annorlunda? Att man är något som är så mycket coolare än en vanlig människa, som alla andra runt omkring en."

"Carrie, det här är något som du inte får berätta för någon annan. Någonsin."

"Jag förstår", sa hon, men fortfarande med ett leende spelande på läpparna. Jag suckade.

"Det här är allvar, Carrie. Jag skojar inte. Du får inte berätta för någon annan om det här. Vad tror du att dem skulle göra då? Tror du att dem skulle vara jätteglada över det och lugnt bara låta oss springa runt som vi ville? Du tror inte att det skulle kunna skapa panik och folks kulle bli rädda för oss? Det skulle kunna leda till att dem dödar oss eller burar in oss. Eller så kan dem fånga oss och göra en massa experiment på oss... Carrie, lyssnar du?"

Hon vred snabbt på huvudet och såg på mig. "Hm? Jo, ja, jag har lyssnat. Vartenda ord."

Jag himlade på ögonen. Hon kanske hade lyssnat på en del, men jag visste att den mesta uppmärksamheten hade riktats mot något – eller snarare _någon_ – annan.

"Jared, kan du vara snäll och hämta vatten?", frågade jag menande.

Han såg på mig. "Åh, jaha. Jag kan väl gå. Det ska inte ta så lång stund."

"Ta all den tid du behöver."

Jag kände mig lite taskig, men det var viktigt att vi fick berätta för Carrie vad det gällde från och med nu, och helst utan att hon stördes av annat. Sam tog över och berättade allt det han berättat för oss andra när vi blev varulvar och när Jared inte var kvar lyssnade hon noggrant och ställde också några frågor om det som händer när förvandlingen sätter igång.

Jag skulle senare försöka föra ihop dem två, dem behövde verkligen ha lite hjälp på traven om dem skulle gå ut med varandra. Jag trodde inte att någon av dem skulle våga ta första steget, inte på ett bra tag.

Jag satt på stolen bredvid Jakes säng och såg på honom när han sov. Han mådde inte riktigt bra, och det var så fridfullt att se på honom när han sov. Han hade haft feber tidigare, men när jag kände på hans panna nu var han rätt sval, för att vara varulv. Billy hade kommit och kollat till oss båda för ett tag sen och när han vände om hade jag skymtat ett leende i hans ansikte.

Vad nu det betydde. Jag gäspade. Trots att jag var varulv måste jag fortfarande sova.

"Sov gott, Jake", sa jag och lutade mig bakåt i stolen och somnade nästan på en gång.


	8. Chapter 8

**Och här är ett till :D Eftersom jag sa att det skulle komma igår och jag liksom typ glömde så får ni säga till och så lägger jag upp ett nytt snart igen :)**

**Carrie**

Jag kunde inte fatta det, jag var en varulv. Och inte vilken varulv som helst, alltså om man kollar på filmer så tror man att varulvar bara förvandlas vid fullmåne och att det inte är medvetet. Men efter att ha lyssnat på Sam då han berättat om allting förstod jag så mycket mera. Tydligen så kunde man förvandla sig genom vilja, men då krävdes det att man övade. Den första förvandlingen händer ofta av misstag, precis som med mig. Men vem brydde sig om att det hände av misstag, för att kunna bli en varulv var inte något som jag skulle kalla misstag eller något dåligt.

Det är ju helt otroligt, och fantastiskt och jag blev lycklig bara jag tänkte på det. Vi satt nu alla tillsammans runt elden vid stranden inte långt ifrån Jakes hus. Han mådde mycket bättre nu och satt tillsammans med Quil och de andra, Amie tittade på honom hela tiden och kunde liksom inte ta blicken ifrån honom.

Hon såg ut som mig när jag tänkte på Jared, som förresten satt jämte mig. Vid några tillfällen råkade han röra mitt ben, min arm och varje gång han gjorde det kände jag för att skrika. Sam och Billy satt och berättade något för oss, men det var svårt att höra vad dem sa när jag satt så nära Jared.

"Är det svårt för dig att koncentrera dig?" frågade då Sam, alla vände sina blickar emot mig, jag var mycket medveten om att även Jared kolla på mig med sin intensiva blick, det var ett under att jag inte rodnade.

Vanligtvis brukar jag rodna bara vi är i samma rum, men inte nu. På grund av någon konstig anledning, kanske för att det började bli mörkt. Jag nickade i alla fall på huvudet, Sam tittade roat på Billy som inte sa något utan gav mig en vetande blick. Den blicken som jag älskar men som jag samtidigt retade mig så otroligt på. Det kändes hela tiden som om han kunde läsa mina tankar, som om han visste allting som någonsin hänt mitt liv. Alla känslor, alla händelser det vill säga precis allting som finns.

"Hur länge har det här pågått?" frågade han då, även dem andra flinade åt mig, förmodligen försökte dem påpeka för mig att jag hade hittat min "själskamrat" om man nu kunde säga så.

"Rätt länge", svarade jag enkelt.

En själskamrat var den person som man var förälskad i, men det var ingen normal förälskelse som kan sluta utan den är evig. Vilket var rätt romantiskt om man tänkte på det så, men det hände tydligen bara varulvar och bara för att en person blir kär i en annan så betyder det inte att den besvarar känslorna. Så det var rätt läskigt, eftersom att om man nu hittade någon som inte besvarade känslorna så var det liksom slut. Man skulle aldrig hitta någon mer, det var nog det enda dåliga med att vara varulv, allt annat var bra.

"Men nu tänker jag bada", sa jag helt plötsligt bara sådär, Leah som faktiskt verkade gilla mig nickade bara och följde efter när jag gick emot sjön.

Amie satt kvar och det gjorde även resten av dem även om vissa började skratta och tyckte nog att vi var korkade. Eller så var dem imponerade men vågade inte säga det, jag gissade på det andra. Det var liksom mer troligt att dem var avundsjuka men inte vågade säga något om det.

"Är ni dumma i huvudet eller?" frågade Jared, jag tittade på honom och skakade sedan bara på huvudet. "Galna är ni i alla fall."

"Det beror på hur man ser det", svarade jag och drog av tröjan, och sedan byxorna.

Jared drog efter andan, men jag intalade mig själv att det var på grund av något annat. Amie skrattade nu, när jag tittade på henne sa hon ingenting utan gav mig bara en blick. Det var tydligt att hon försökte säga mig någonting men jag förstod inte vad.

"Hänger du med?" frågade jag då Leah som skakade på huvudet. "Skyll dig själv."

Och med det sprang jag in i vattnet och simmade längre därifrån, en halvtimme senare hade jag kommit fram till en ö som låg mitt i sjön.

"Quil nej", jag tittade bortåt och såg hur en stor varulv tagit Quils plats, och där Jared stod fanns nu en annan stor varulv.

Dem andra hade flyttat på sig och tittade nu bara på dem. Jag hade aldrig förvandlat mig själv genom vilja, men om jag någonsin skulle göra det så skulle det här vara ett bra tillfälle att öva. Därför gjorde jag som Sam sagt, och snart stod jag där. Utan att tveka hoppade jag in i sjön igen och simmade hela vägen tillbaka, man kan lugnt säga att det gick mycket snabbare nu än det hade gjort förra gången.

_"Quil skärp dig" ,_sa jag högt, han sa ingenting utan fortsatte svära åt Jared, det var som om han inte hörde mig eller bara ignorerade mig väldigt bra.

_"Carrie", _tänkte Jared och tittade åt mitt hål, då hoppade Quil och bet honom hårt.

_"QUIL SKÄRP DIG NU!!" _jag kunde själv höra auktoriteten i min röst, men tydligen gjorde ingen annan det.

Dem fortsatte slåss. Jag hoppade in i vägen för Quil, jag började bli trött på att dem slogs. Visst om dem hade ett skäl så hade det varit okej, men det hade dem inte. Och det var på riktigt det här, dem skämtade inte bara utan slogs faktiskt på riktigt.

_"Quil!"_

Han slog till mig hård i sidan, jag flög iväg, slog i huvudet och svimmade.

**Amie**

Vid synen av dem två bråka med varandra blev jag rasande. Jag var framme hos dem på några sekunder, men Carrie gick emellan dem och försökte få dem att sluta. Dumt gjort. Men jag skulle ha gjort likadant. Jag skulle just ropa åt Carrie att gå iväg därifrån, att det inte skulle tjäna något till, men då slog Quil oavsiktligt till henne och hon flög iväg. Jag skyndade mig fram till henne, hon var inte vid medvetande. Hur dumma får man vara? Ursinnigt vände jag mig och och lät ilskan ta över mitt sinne.

"VAD_ håller ni på med?!"_

De hade i någon sekund stannat upp när Carrie flugit genom luften, men nu bråkade dem som om ingenting hade hänt, som om det gällde liv eller död.

"_SLUTA NU PÅ EN GÅNG!!"_ Min röst ekade i sinnet och att jag hade auktoriteten att få dem att sluta, visste jag. De hade fått lära sig att de måste respektera mig, även om jag var tjej. I början hade dem tvivlat på mig, men när jag visat vad jag gått för i strid var det ingen som satte sig upp mot mig igen, om man inte räknade med Leah. _"Hur idiotiska får man vara? Ni har just slagit den person som ni bråkar om medvetslös, och ni fortsätter att strida?! Har ni ingen vett i skallen? Varför börjar ni ens slåss? Prata med henne och fråga henne vad hon vill istället för att starta ett bråk om vem som äger henne. Hur hjälper det er om ni dödar den andre? Tror ni ens för ett ögonblick att hon skulle prata med den person som överlevde igen? Ni är så själviska! Ni tänker bara på er själva, när det är henne ni borde tänka på, och hon ligger medvetslös och har säkert någon inre skada, och vems fel är det? Idioter! Stick hem nu och tänk över det ni gjort, och ni får fan ta och tänka över en jävligt bra ursäkt till henne, om hon ens vill se er igen."_

Båda såg mollokna på mig, jag hoppades att jag hade bankat in någon vett i skallen på dem, dem ska ha tur att inte alla i flocken gick in och tog i med hårdhandskarna för att sära på dem. DÅ hade det nog inte varit bara Carrie som tagit så stor skada.

"_Vad väntar ni på? Ge er iväg! Jag vill inte se er mer nu!"_

Med först tveksamma och sen lite snabbare steg gick dem iväg och snart såg jag dem bara som små springande prickar i horisonten. Dem sprang inte åt samma håll, så jag kunde vara lugn över att dem inte skulle starta ett nytt bråk så fort dem var utom synhåll.

Billy, Sam och Embry satt hos henne och Billy hade fått fram en trasa som han tryckte mot hennes panna. Under hennes huvud hade dem lagt en ihoprullad tröja.

"Tack för hjälpen, Amie", sa Billy och log.

"Ingen orsak, dem hade ingen rätt att göra så ändå."

Embry gick ifrån och satte sig hos Jake som satt kvar på stockarna vid elden. Det fanns ingen mening med att alla skulle vara vid Carrie på samma gång, man kunde inte hjälpa henne fyrfalt bara för det.

Jag satte mig bredvid Jake och stirrade in i elden. Sam och Billy var bättre på att ta hand om skadade människor än vad jag var, så jag överlät det till dem. Jag var fortfarande arg för vad Jared och Quil gjort, och jag blev ännu argare när jag tänkte på att Carrie inte skulle skälla ut dem. Det var liksom emot hennes natur. Dessutom visste jag att Carrie var helt nere i Jared, så jag tror inte att hon skulle kunna vara arg på dem även om hon ville. I och för sig var det inget dåligt, det var bra att hon kunde glömma och förlåta så snabbt, det var något jag aldrig skulle kunna.

Carrie stönade och blinkade lite innan hon försökte resa sig upp.

"Nej, ligg kvar", sa Billy lugnt. Carrie la sig ner igen och såg upp i natthimlen. Sen såg hon sig omkring.

"Vart är dem?"

"Amie skickade iväg dem."

"Blev dem illa skadade?"

"Nej, hon hann stoppa dem. Har du mycket ont?"

Hon skakade på huvudet. "Det känns ingenting."

"Bra. Men ligg kvar ett tag i alla fall." Billy gav henne trasan som hon la på sin panna. Han rullade runt ett halvt varv på sin rullstol och rullade sen fram till oss och satte fast bromsen framför den värmande elden.

"Hur mår du?" frågade Billy, och det var mig han menade.

"Jag? Varför skulle jag inte må bra?"

"Jag bara undrade."

Jag visste att det var mer bakom, Billy "bara undrar" aldrig, han hade alltid något mer som döljde sig i frågan.

"Jag mår bra", sa jag, han tyckte om att få svar på sina frågor, även om man kommit bort från ämnet.

"Skönt att höra."

Det blev tyst och jag såg på Jake för att försöka se om han hade något svar på det, men han bara log mot mig. Jag log tillbaka och han la sin arm runt mina axlar och drog mig mot sig. Jag kände hur det pirrade inom mig, och just som jag trodde att han skulle krama mig eller något annat mysigt, men då började han gnugga mitt huvud istället. Jag ropade till när jag satt fast i hans grepp och fick mitt hår tilltrasslat.

"Du börjar bli långhårig, tjejen!"

"Gör jag väl inte! Det nuddar ju inte ens axlarna, och ditt är längre än vad mitt är, _tjejen!_"

Billy skrattade. "Skönt att allt är tillbaka som vanligt igen."

"När var det inte som vanligt?" undrade jag samtidigt som jag vände på mig en bit så jag låg i Jakes knä och såg upp i hans leende ansikte. Hans chokladbruna ögon glittrade varmt och vänligt. Elden speglades i hans ögon och fick honom att se så levande ut. Jag blev varm i hela kroppen och log tillbaka.

På sätt och vis måste jag ändå hålla med Billy, att jag och Jake bråk-slagits hade inte hänt på länge, och det var skönt att det var som det brukade.


	9. Chapter 9

**Carrie**

Jag satt mig upp och tittade runt omkring mig, jag var fortfarande på stranden. Tydligen hade jag somnat och ingen av dem hade brytt sig om att bära in mig igen, eller. Jag tänkte efter riktigt noga och kom sedan ihåg att dem försökt bära in mig, men att jag inte velat sova i huset. Eller något sånt var det i alla fall, när jag låg där och tittade upp mot stjärnorna var det svårt att inte känna sig liten. Jag lade mig ner igen och tittade upp emot himlen, jag hörde vågorna, fåglarnas skri och långt borta hörde jag till och med hur en varg ylade. Jag tänkte på Quil och Jared, vad hade kunnat få dem att gräla och bli så dåliga vänner? Det måste varit något väldigt viktigt, jag har aldrig sett varken Quil eller Jared bli så arga förut, det såg ärligt talat ut som om dem ville skada varandra så mycket som möjligt.

"Du är vaken", Amie kom gående, hon log vänligt emot mig och inte långt efter kom dem andra.

"Ja det är jag", jag satte mig upp och snart satte sig Amie jämte mig, vi satt bara där och tittade ut över sjön.

Jag funderade på varför Quil och Jared bråkade, medan hon förmodligen funderade på Jake. Jag gissade att hon gjorde det eftersom att hon inte kunde hålla blicken borta ifrån honom. Det var så tydligt att han var kär i henne, och även äckligt tydligt att hon var kär i honom. Det var nog bara dem två som inte märkt någonting än, ibland ville man bara låsa in dem i ett tomt rum tills dem blev tillsammans. Men båda två är så envisa att om man gjorde det så skulle dem nog bara bråka och sedan slå ihop sina klocka huvuden och komma ut så att planen skulle misslyckas.

"Quil din pottsork", hörde jag hur Jake ropade och med ett buttert uttryck i ansiktet kom just Quil gående, inte långt efter honom kom Jared.

Dem hade tydligen redan sagt något till varandra, för dem gick åt två olika håll. Jared gick fram till Paul som stod tillsammans med Sam några meter till höger om oss, medan Quil gick fram till Jake och Embry som stod vid vattenbrynet och jämförde varandras muskler. Vilka män alltså, ibland undrade man hur gamla dem var. Normalt sett så är det bara femton sextonåringar som försöker att hemligt imponera på tjejerna genom att flexa med sina muskler, men tydligen så använder även artonåriga quileute-indianer samma teknik.

"Varför bråkade dem igår?" frågade jag Amie, hon verkade inte hört mig utan tittade bara på Jake, det såg ut som om hon skulle börja dregla vilken sekund som helst. "Amie."

Jag slog till henne i huvudet och hon tittade på mig med ett förvirrat men lite surt ansiktsuttryck, hon hade verkligen ingen aning om vad som hände runt omkring henne om det inte hade något med Jake att göra.

"Du är så kär i honom", viskade jag och knuffade lätt till henne med axeln, vilket gjorde att hon bara tittade på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet, en blick som jag fått från rätt många häromkring, kom jag på då.

Det var som om dem inte förstod vad jag pratade om, kanske kom jag ifrån en annan planet utan att jag visste om det. En planet som hette Zuglor, där folk pratade genom en liten antenn som satt fast i deras pannor. Och där man åt pannkakor 24 timmar om dygnet. Det hade varit en bra planet, om jag någonsin träffade en konstig ande eller något sånt som gav mig tre önskningar så skulle jag önska att den planeten fanns.

"Carrie", jag kände hur Amie örfilade mig. "Du zoomade ut ett tag."

Jag rörde förvirrat vid kinden, om man bodde på min planet så skulle man inte känna smärta. Undrar om det gjorde ont att bryta revbenen, jag tittade ner på min mage och funderade på om det skulle göra ont eller inte. I ögonvrån såg jag hur Amie höjde handen för att örfila mig igen.

"Tack jag behövde nog det", jag stoppade hennes hand precis innan den träffade mitt ansikte. "Fortsätt du sitt här och spana på kärleksvalpen."

"Håll käft jag är inte kär", sa hon lågt, hon rodnade våldsamt på båda kinderna och kunde inte kolla på Jake som nu tittade på oss för att se vad vi höll på med.

"And they call it puppy love", sjöng jag högt och vilket fick henne att rodna ännu mer, Amie rester på sig och började gå efter mig. "Well I guess we never know."

Jag gick snabbare ifrån henne och började nu hitta på lite egna ord till sången, och ju mer jag sjöng desto mer retade dem Jake och desto rödare blev Amie i ansiktet. Jag tackade mentalt Leah för att hon inte var där, för om hon gjort det så skulle Amie bli ännu argare än vad hon redan var.

"And they call it wolf-love", sjöng jag ännu högre och sprang nu ifrån Amie, det var helt otroligt, man fick tydligen bättre kondition av att bli en varulv eller varg beroende på vad man valde att kalla det. "Jake and Amie are in looovee."

Med det avslutade jag min sång, både Quil och Jared som varit på så dåligt humör innan skrattade bara när dem såg hur Amie jagade mig runt stranden. Jake log bara med det vetande ömma leendet, därför sprang jag och ställde mig bakom honom.

"Om du ska döda mig måste du gå förbi den stora starka vargen först", sa jag och lade armarna om hans midja, för ett ögonblick såg jag en glimt av avundsjuka i Amies ögon men det försvann fort.

Så fort hon märkte att Jake såg det, man såg det i hans kroppspråk och även i hennes att han inte ville att jag skulle stå så nära honom. Det ville inte Amie heller, det var som om Jake var en av hennes ägodelar och hon ville inte att jag skulle ha något med honom att göra. Och enligt Sam och Billy om man är ägande, eller tror att man har rätten att äga någon så tyder det på att dem förmodligen har en sån där själskamrat koppling.

"Wow jag känner mig lite som rödluvan", jag drog upp min röda luva över huvudet och band fast ärmarna runt halsen. "Fast nu är det den stora starka vargen som skyddar mig ifrån mormor."

När Amie förstått att det var hon som var mormor gav hon mig ett elakt leende som nästan fick mig att darra. Om det var någon som var läskig när hon var arg så var det Amie. Första dagen jag träffade henne fick hon värsta utbrottet på någon snubbe som gick i Jakes klass. En väldigt snygg kille, men det hade egentligen inte med saken att göra.

"Vem kallar du mormor, Rödluvan?" frågade hon hotfull röst, jag backade men höll fortfarande hårt i Jake, om hon nu skulle attackera mig så var det bra att ha någon framför sig som jag visste att hon aldrig skulle skada.

"Snälla döda mig inte", jag satte mig ner på knä och tittade upp på henne med en fejk rädd blick, jag var inte rädd för henne, tror jag i alla fall inte.

Jag hade tur för just då öppnades dörren och Emily skrek åt oss att det var mat, jag hade inte en aning om vad hon gjorde där men hon var där. Förmodligen för att killarna var hungriga, dem är alltid hungriga.

"Jag tar hand om dig senare", hon började med dem andra gå in till huset, när Jared skulle gå förbi mig tog jag tag i hans arm, och när Quil skulle gå förbi tog jag även tag i hans och stoppade dem båda två.

"Okej killar ut med det?"

Dem sa ingenting utan tittade bara på varandra, och sedan på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet.

"Vad bråkade ni om?"

"Dig", svarade Quil, jag började genast asgarva, något som ingen av dem uppskattade.

"Allvarlig?" dem nickade. "Ni höll på att ta död på varandra på grund av mig?"

Dem nickade igen.

"Idioter."

Med det gick jag in i huset, jag förstod inte varför dem skulle bråka om mig. Det var ju det mest korkade dem någonsin gjort och då har jag inte känt dem så jätte länge. Dem stod fortfarande kvar på stranden jämte varandra, jag kände hur dem tittade efter mig när jag gick in emot huset. Precis vid dörren vände jag mig om och tittade dumt på dem.

"Jag kan inte fatta att ni slogs på grund av mig", sa jag bara och flinade emot dem. "Jag trodde att ni bråkade om något viktigt, inte om något onödigt som mig."

Med det öppnade jag dörren och såg där inne hur alla redan satt vid bordet, Leah satt med ett löjligt leende vid bordet medan dem andra bara tittade på henne men udd blickar. Amie höll sig lite bakom Jake, jag skulle ha gjort likadant om jag var hon. Dem två hatade verkligen varandra, normalt set brukar Amie inte vara rädd för henne. Men nu satt hon och log, jag sa inte att Amie var rädd men att hon förmodligen tyckte att det var säkrast att inte sitta jämte henne. Ifall Leah nu fick ett av sina sjuka ryck.

"Vad lycklig du ser ut", anmärkte jag och satte mig ner jämte henne, inte för att jag undvek Amie utan för att jag inte ville råka ut för hennes ryck, efter vad jag gjort emot henne så tror jag att Leahs inte var så hemskt.

"Jag kanske är med barn", jag satte i halsen och genast dunkade Embry mig i ryggen.

Tårar fanns i mina ögon och jag drack lite vatten innan jag tittade på Leah med en förvirrad och förmodligen rätt sorgsen blick.

"Och det är du glad för?" frågade jag, Leah nickade och tittade sedan framför sig igen med det äckligt lyckliga leendet.

"Skulle inte du bli glad om du var med barn?" jag skakade huvudet med en nästan frenetisk kraft, absolut inte tänkte om jag och om igen.

"Mitt liv skulle vara slut", sa jag då och tittade bara på henne utan att ändra en enda min. "Det finns så mycket jag vill göra med mitt liv, men jag vill inte spendera det med att ta hand om barn hela livet."

Jag ryste för att demonstrera hur hemskt jag tycker att det skulle vara, vem orkar ärligt talat att ta hand om barn hela livet. Dem kommer ju inte vara tacksamma precis, när dem är bebisar är det väl helt okej. Sedan blir dem barn och börjar säga emot föräldrarna, sedan blir dem tonåringar och gör det ännu mera och sedan blir dem vuxna och sticker därifrån.

"Usch", jag tittade över på Jake och Amie. "Hur går det turturduvor?"

**Amie**

Hela kvällen och nästa morgon hade jag smitt lömska planer om hur jag skulle hämnas på Carrie. För henne hade det säkert varit en rolig sak, men jag hade skämts så mycket att jag skulle ha kunnat slå ihjäl henne. Det var inte ett dugg roligt. Okej om hon bara snackat med mig och skämtat om det, men skrikigt det högt till alla andra så dem hörde och började skratta fick mig att bli ursinnig. Visst var Jake snygg och var en jättebra kompis, men jag var inte _kär_ i honom. No way!

Det var helg idag och vi hade bestämt oss för att hoppa från klippan ner i vattnet. Det var kall, iskallt, men det var en skön upplevelse. Jag hade gjort det några gånger förut, men aldrig vid den här tiden. Det skulle bli något nytt.

Vi skulle mötas på klippan om en timme och jag gjorde mig i ordning innan dess. Jag hade nyss upptäckt att högen med kläder i badrummet började växa igen och startade en mörk tvätt, så mina byxor kunde bli rena. När den var klar hade jag lagt upp en ny hög som skulle tvättas näst, den innehöll mest underkläder, vilket jag tyckte var nästan lite viktigare än rena byxor, men man kan inte gå runt i bara trosor heller för den delen...

När jag gått igenom mina läxor också och tränat på mina prov som skulle komma var det bara en kvart kvar och jag reste mig upp från min säng och satte på mig mina skor innan jag gick ut och började jogga mot klippan. Jag hade min plan perfekt utlagd, nu måste jag bara sätta den i verket. Men jag började bli lite tveksam ju närmare jag kom. Jag var inte precis en sån person som skulle göra så mot en kompis, men hon hade faktiskt förnedrat både mig och Jake. När jag var framme var det bara jag där så jag satte mig ner med benen dinglandes utefter bergets stup rakt ner i det virvlande havet.

När dem andra kom ställde jag mig upp och borstade bort lite jord och smuts som hade fastnat på mina byxor. Quil kom gåendes från ena hållet tillsammans med Jake och Carrie, Jared och Embry kom från det andra. Sam kunde inte komma idag, och han tyckte också attd et här började bli lite barnsligt att hoppa från klippor. När alla var framme såg jag på Jared och Quil.

"Ni har faktiskt inte bett om ursäkt."

"Amie, det är lu - ", började Carrie, men jag struntade i henne, det var inte lugnt och det dem hade gjort var definitivt inte lugnt. Ville dem göra upp fick dem göra det ute i skogen, långt från alla andra, och det visste dem. Ingen annan skulle behöva påverkas av att dem var arga på varandra, speciellt inte på ett sätt som Carrie blivit slagen medvetslös.

"Förlåt", sa Quil. "Det ska inte hända igen, jag lovar. Förlåt för att vi ställde till med så mycket problem."

Det såg ut som om Carrie skulle protestera, men verkade hindra sig. Istället vände hon sig mot Jared, för att se vad han skulle säga.

"Ja."

"Ja, vaddå?" frågade Jake.

"Ja, som han sa."

"Är det allt du har att säga?"

"Men han har redan sagt allt viktigt. Men okej. Förlåt för att vi bråkade och skadade dig, det var inte meningen och vi vet att det vi gjorde var omoget och oprofessionellt. Ska inte hända igen. Det var inte meningen att det skulle hända som det hände, och inte att du skulle skadas. Det var dumt att bråka om dig, även om det har sin orsak ... Som sagt, kommer inte hända igen."

"Åh, vad gulligt, Romeo", sa Jake med bebisröst. "Men ska vi hoppa nu någon gång?"

"Det är klart!"

"Ja!"

"Självklart!"

"Varför tror du vi är här?"

"Då kör vi!"

Alla tog av sig sina ytterkläder, onödigt om det blev blött, och i badkläder tog alla ett språng ut från klippan med ett glädjetjut. Känslan av att fara i luften och se de iskalla vågorna nedanför var otrolig. Havet tycktes flyga mot oss, inte tvärtom. Det pirrade skönt i magen och vinden flaxade genom håret innan vi slog i vattnet med vattnet yrande runt om oss. Quil och Jake hade skrikigt högst av alla och dem skapade också den största vattenexplosionen.

Innan vi alla slukades av havet kunde jag se att Carrie och Jared hade tagit tag i varandras händer. Jag log lite för mig själv innan vattnet omringade mig och jag sjönk djupt ner under ytan. När det lugnade ner sig lite började jag att simma uppåt. Alla hade kommit upp utom Quil och Embry. Nej, Embry kom precis upp.

"Kul, va?" skrek jag mot Carrie, som aldrig varit med om det här förut.

"Det här ska göras om!" svarade hon bara, och jag tog det som ett gott tecken. Det här var faktiskt något av det bästa jag visste, även om jag inte gjort det så många gånger.

"Var är Quil?" frågade Jake.

"Ingen aning." Jag kollade runt, men han syntes ingenstans. "Ni tror inte att något har hä - "

Jag kände något under mig skjuta på och plötsligt flög jag upp över ytan och landade i vattnet en bit bort.

"Quil!"

Han dök upp över ytan och skrattade högt, de andra stämde in och jag kunde heller inte låta bli att le. Ibland fick man helt enkelt bjuda på sig själv.


	10. Chapter 10

**Carrie**

Jag tittade snett på Amie som såg lurig ut, hon hade tänkt ut någon ondskefull plan för att skämma ut mig. Så mycket visste jag, men jag visste inte vad hon skulle göra. Det fanns så många olika saker hon kunde göra, allt ifrån att göra något riktigt ondskefullt som inte ens är i närheten av roligt. Eller något som jag bara skulle kunna skratta åt.

Hela dagen hade jag varit på tå och redo ifall hon nu bestämt sig för att göra någonting, Quil hade varit nedstämd och dämpad ända sedan vi hoppat ifrån klipporna. Han var inte längre den lyckliga kille som han brukade vara, och jag saknade det. Det kändes ibland som om han var min yngre brorsa, även om han var äldre än mig.

Och som om jag var tvungen att skydda honom och se till så att han inte var olycklig. Amie satt vid ett annat bord med Jake och Embry medan Quil stod vid sina skåp. Dem andra hade inte märkt att han stod där, men jag såg honom.

"Jag kommer snart", sa jag men ingen av dem verkade märka att jag gick, vilket gjorde att jag nästan ville börja sjunga att dem är kära för hela skolan men då skulle Amie bli skitförbannad.

Hon skulle inte kunna ta ansvar för de handlingar hon utför emot mig och, jag skulle nog inte komma med livet ur behåll om jag gjorde det. Förra gången överlevde jag bara för att Emily i rätt tid ropat mat, och då blev alla genast intresserade av det istället för vad jag skrikit ut.

"Varför står du här?" Quil tittade upp men tittade sedan ner igen och gjorde mönster med foten på golvet, vilket fick mig att undra om jag gjort något fel.

Quil var inte den person som undvek någon, om han hade problem med en person så tog han itu med det. Ibland genom att slå dem sönder och samman, eller i alla fall försöka som han försökte med Jared. Eller så pratade han bara om det, därför undrade jag vad jag hade gjort som gjorde att han inte ens kunde möta min blick, ännu mindre prata med mig.

"Har jag gjort någonting?" frågade jag, han skakade på huvudet.

Jag kände mig mer och mer som en dagisfröken ju snabbare tiden gick, eller bara en lärare. Det var som om Quil var den mobbade eleven och jag var den lärare som blivit utsedd att få ur honom sanningen om vilka det är som gör detta emot honom.

"Quil ni behövde inte be om ursäkt, jag var inte arg på er", han tittade upp på mig och log snett.

"Säkert?"

"Ja helt säkert, jag skulle aldrig bli arg på dig eller Jared", sa jag och tänkte tillbaka på det, Amie var den som sagt åt dem att be om ursäkt, jag ville först inte höra det. "Det var inte jag som sa till er att be om ursäkt."

Han nickade och log sedan emot mig, jag tog lade handen på hand skuldra och knuffade honom lätt framåt emot bordet där dem andra satt.

"Nu ska du äta något", med det gick han fram till dem andra och satte sig vid bordet, jag stannade bara vid skåpen och tittade framför mig.

Den dagen då dem hade bett om ursäkt så hade något hänt mellan mig och Jared. Jag blev jätteglad när Quil bara bad om ursäkt så där och verkade inte tänka på det mera, men det tog rätt lång stund innan Jared faktiskt bett om ursäkt på riktigt. Som sagt så ville jag egentligen inte ha någon ursäkt ifrån någon av dem eftersom att jag inte var arg. Men om dem nu skulle göra det så ska man göra det ordentligt.

_Flashback_

_Jag tittade nerför klippan och bet mig sedan tveksamt i läppen. Jag var fortfarande inte van vid att vara superstark och supersnabb. Jag hade redan hoppat, och medan dem andra fortfarande simmade omkring där nere så hade jag sprungit upp. Själva delen då man hoppade var det läskigaste men samtidigt det bästa, adrenalinet och spänningen gjorde att man bara var tvungen att göra det igen. _

_"Ska du inte hoppa?" frågade Jared, jag vände huvudet och backade sedan några steg emot honom. _

_Varav han gick närmare mig. _

_"Jag vet inte riktigt, jag har aldrig varit så förtjust i höjder", jag ställde mig på tå för att titta ner. "Jag är lika bra på höjder som du är på ursäkter." _

_"Förlåt", sa han och lät väldigt ärligt, jag tittade in i hans ögon och kände hur jag genast rodnade. "Jag är inte så bra på ursäkter."_

_Jag älskar hans leenden, vid första anblick ser det inte så bra ut men om man tittar närmare på hans ansikte så ser man verkligen ur söta leenden han har. När han ler charmigt, lyfter han lite mer på ena mungipan än den andra, tittar allvarligt och så ser han bara charmig ut. Det är svårt att förklara det, folk säger att man måste se en av världens sju underverk innan man dör. Men jag tycker att om man möts av Jareds leende så behövs inte det. _

_"Bra på ursäkter?" frågade han lugnt och log. _

_Han sa inget utan fortsatte le och tog sedan mina händer i sina. _

_"Jag är inte bra på hela säga förlåt grejen om det gäller någon jag verkligen gillar." _

_Flashback slut_

Jag ryste fortfarande när jag tänkte på det. Jag trodde i det ögonblicket att vi skulle kyssa varandra, men när han kom några millimeter nära såg jag för min inre blick Dave. Jag såg hans blick, kände lukten av hans parfym och fick panik. Därför backade jag bort ifrån honom och flinade retligt innan jag hoppade ner ifrån klippan igen. När jag väl kommit hem den dagen förbannade jag mig själv, varför hade jag inte gjort något? Varför var jag tvungen att börja tänka på den idioten just då?

"Hallå nu är det du som står här", sa Quil, jag ryckte till när han rörde min arm men låtsades som ingenting.

Bara genom att tänka på Dave blev jag panikslagen, det var som om jag gick in i någon sorts dvala och när någon väl väckte mig ur den så blev jag bara ännu mer rädd än vad jag redan var.

"Ja det har du rätt i", just då kände jag Daves parfym, det var läskigt att jag märkte det.

Ända sedan det hänt så hade jag varit läskigt uppmärksam på om han var i rummet eller inte. Det var som om mitt liv långsamt började handla om honom. För om han var i klassrummet satt jag tyst och pratade mest med Amie. Men om han inte var där, vilket han tack och lov nästan aldrig var så hördes jag över hela klassrummet. Folk trodde nog att jag inte visste om det, men där har dem fel.

"Carrie, sötnos", jag hoppade till då han rörde min kind.

Quil morrade argsint och knuffade mig mjukt bakom sig, Dave gav honom en elak blick och flinade sedan tillbaka emot sina kompisar. Jag höll hårt i Quils arm och försökte dra honom därifrån, men han stod helt still och var nu förbannad. Jag visste inte om jag skulle kunna stoppa honom ifall han blev för arg. Därför tittade jag över på Amie och Jake, eller Amike som jag nu kallar dem, det är deras par namn.

"Akta på dig tönt innan jag krossar dina glasögon", sa Dave elakt, Quil började darra i hela kroppen.

Men han flyttade sig inte utan stod bara där, då örfilade Dave honom och han började darra ännu våldsammare. Jake och Amie kunde inte komma fram mellan folkhopen som samlats för att kolla på slagsmålet.

"Quil ta det lugnt andas", viskade jag i hans öra, men han verkade inte höra mig.

Det var som om han var i någon slags trans, och när Dave märkte att han inte ens hörde mig blev även han rädd. Men hallå, vem skulle inte bli det, Quil stod framför honom och andades tungt. Det såg ut som om han försökte hålla sig själv tillbaka, men han skulle ge upp vilken sekund som helst. Därför ställde jag mig emellan och lade händerna på hans kinder och tvingade honom att titta på mig.

"Quil, du klarar det bara andas, okej?" han tittade ner på mig och verkade först inte förstå att det var jag.

Men efter ett tag lugnade han ner sig.

"Stick, vi träffas hos Jake sen", jag tog honom i armen och började dra honom därifrån, bakom oss sprang Jake och Amie.

"Jävla psyko", skrek Dave.

Jag lyssnade inte på honom utan ville bara få ut Quil innan han gjorde något som han skulle ångra. Så fort vi kom ut förvandlades han och sprang därifrån.

"Var tog han vägen?" frågade Jake med en gång.

Jag var redan på väg emot hans bil.

"Hem till dig."

**Amie**

Alla åkte hem till Jacobs hus och trängde in sig i hans lilla hus för att prata med Quil och försöka lugna ner honom. Vi såg honom sitta i soffan med huvudet i händerna och han satt helt spänd. Jared hade tydligen varit i huset innan vi kom, för han satt på en stol och tittade på det som hände.

Jag satte mig på en stol bredvid honom, för egentligen tyckte jag att hälften av oss var överflödiga här inne. Jacob var den första att gå fram till Quil och sätta sig bredvid och pratade med honom. Han pratade lågt. Så lågt att ingen av oss andra kunde höra. Carrie satte sig på golvet inte allför långt ifrån Quil – och Jared. Jag vet inte, men hon verkade inte riktigt våga gå fram till Jared nu, speciellt inte efter det som nyss hände i skolan.

Jag undrade vad vi alla egentligen gjorde där. Alla hade ju inte behövt följa med, egentligen. Jag tror att Quil hellre skulle prata om han var själv med någon, än om alla satt tysta runt omkring. Men så var det en sån där flock-sak också. Man övergav inte någon annan i flocken. Jag pratade lite tyst med Jared för att ha något att göra, och snart följde fler det exemplet så att tystnaden inte blev lika inpå som innan. Jag kunde se hur Quil sakta slappnade av lite i soffan när han märkte att han inte var iakttagen av alla längre.

Jag och Jared pratade inte om något speciellt, bara pratade lågt för att ge Jake tid att prata med Quil. Innan jag började prata med Jared hade han suttit och kollat ut genom det stora fönstret som fanns mellan den plats vi satt och en bit in mot vardagsrummet. På sommaren var det en fantastisk utsikt, men nu var det grått, tråkigt och multnande löv var inte precis något vackert att titta på.

Jared berättade att sökandet efter den sista vampyren som kommit undan inte gått så bra. Den hade vänt och stuckit direkt mot gränsen, som om den visste exakt vart den fanns. Sen hade den kommit innanför gränsen ett antal gånger innan den gått några meter bakåt och varit utom räckhåll för oss. Dem kunde också konstatera att vampyren tagit sig in ända hit mot Jakes hus, och vid Jared och Quils hus också. Jag förstod inte vad den hade tänkt göra där, men jag visste att man inte kunde lita på en vampyr, förutom det faktum att dem inte vill något gott, så vad den än gjorde där, var det inget bra.

"Amie."

Jag såg upp på Jake som pratat med mig. Han hade en rynka mellan ögonen.

"Ja."

"Han vill prata med dig. Om det går bra."

Jag nickade och ställde mig upp. Det är klart att jag pratar med honom om han känner sig bättre av det. Han var min vän, och flockbror. Vi hjälper varandra, som alltid.

Jag gick fram till Quil. Men precis när jag passerat den sista biten av fönstret såg jag en rörelse utanför. Jag vände på huvudet samtidigt som något kom farande in genom fönstret och träffade mig i ryggen med full fart. Jag såg i ögonvrån hur även Jared blev träffad av något och kastades av stolen. Jag flög genom rummet och det sista jag mindes innan jag träffade glasskåpet på andra sidan rummet var Jakes ansiktsuttryck är han följde vad som hände mig med blicken. Jag kände något som kändes som tusen nålar som stack in genom hela min kropp och sen blev allt svart.

* * *

Vill ni hedra oss med ett litet meddelande? ;) En liiiiten, liten kommentar? ;D

Nej, men skriv gärna en review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Nu skulle jag nästan säga att den här uppdateringen gick snabbt :O Är det något fel på oss? :O Hehe, nej ;) sa ju att jag skulle uppdatera snabbt :D eller jag sa det kanske inte här .. men jag sa det till den som kommenterat i alla fall! Så kommenterar man och säger att det tar tid med uppdateringarna kan det faktiskt hända något! :O ;) Enjoy :)

* * *

**Carrie**

Jag tittade runt i rummet, dem som blivit skadade som till exempel Jared och Amie låg i soffan fortfarande. När Sam kommit och även Billy så bestämde dem åt oss att vi inte skulle kunna flytta dem och att det var bättre att dem låg kvar där. Kanske inte hela natten, men i alla fall tills det blev kväll. Sedan skulle vi kunna flytta Amie till Jakes säng och Jared till en av Jakes systrar. Jake hade suttit med Amie tills hon somnat och hade sedan muttrat något om att han behövde lugna ner sig och gick sedan därifrån. Nu satt han vid sjön och slängde stenar omkring sig, dem andra hade ett stort möte och pratade om vampyren som kom undan. Han hade kommit undan första gången, och till och med en andra gång. Första gången var det ingen som blev arg, men andra gången var det rent ut sagt pinsamt för oss. Eller dem andra tyckte i alla fall det, jag hade inget emot att vampyren vem det än var kom undan, däremot var jag rätt irriterad över att han eller hon skadat min familj.

"Carrie hör du vad vi säger?" Sam tittade frågande på mig, jag skakade bara på huvudet och kände i nästan ögonblick hur Billy tog min hand. "Vi funderar på att kontakta Leah, vi behöver hennes hjälp."

Jag skakade bestämt på huvudet, jag var nu vän med henne. Och hon hade berättat allting, om hur man inte skulle kunna få barn om man var varulv, eller i alla fall inte så länge man förvandlades. Och att hon inte ville vara det längre, hon ville leva normalt och inte vara omkring av alla dem här myterna och legenderna som inte borde existera. Hon älskade familjen och alla i den, men hon ville inte förlora något som hon ansåg var viktigare än dem.

"Jag tror inte det, Sam", med det gick jag över till fönstret och tittade ut.

Vid stranden satt Jake och tittade tomt framför sig men kunde ibland på måfå ta upp en sten och kastade iväg den, man såg tydligt att han tog på sig skulden för att Amie blivit skadad. Vilket på ett sätt var löjligt eftersom att det inte var hans fel, men på samma gång förstod jag varför han gjorde det. Hade han sagt hennes namn bara några millisekunder senare så hade hon inte blivit så skadad som hon blev. För även om vi varulvar helas väldigt snabbt så betyder det inte att vi är helt odödliga. Det måste man vara vampyr för att vara. Eller någon annan varelse, förr trodde jag inte på några myter eller något sant alls men nu efter att allt det här hänt så är det svårt att inte tro på alla myter och såna saker.

"Carrie lyssna på mig", sa han, jag vände mig om och tittade ner i golvet, jag ville inte möta hans blick.

Om jag gjorde det så skulle han se hur arg jag var, vilket på ett sätt var otroligt eftersom att jag aldrig blir arg. Amie kan bli förbannad och dem andra kan också bli otroligt arga, och då slåss dem och retar varandra och skriker. Jag gör inte sånt, när jag är riktigt arg så visar jag det med blicken. Vilket visat sig vara väldigt effektivt.

"Vanligtvis brukar en vampyr inte vara så farligt", sa han lugnt och jag visste att han tänkte på bland annat Laurent som dem dödat ungefär ett år före att jag kommit hit. "Men den här är starkare, och har ett övertag. Vi vet egentligen inte vad det är vi slåss emot."

"Varför frågar ni inte Alice?" frågade jag då, dem tittade ner i marken, jag förstod ärligt talat inte varför vampyrer och varulvar inte kunna komma överens.

Visst det hade blivit lite konstigt i början enligt Billy, men herregud det var flera år sedan. Man kan säga att det var två generationer sedan, eller en, men länge sedan var det i alla fall. Dem behövde inte vara vänner eller springa omkring och älska varandra, men däremot ska dem kunna komma överens. Kanske nicka om det nu händer att dem går förbi varandra på gatan eller bara kunna vistas i samma rum utan att försöka mörda varandra. Är det verkligen för mycket att begära?

"För vi behöver inte hjälp ifrån blodsugaren", sa Paul, han var nog den mest stolta av dem och den som man borde vara räddast för.

Men på grund av något så var jag aldrig rädd för honom, han kanske såg tuff ut på utsidan men jag var övertygad om att han var en gullig beskyddande nallebjörn på insidan, lång in.

"Precis, då behöver vi inte hjälp ifrån Leah heller", sa jag och gick fram till Sam, dem andra hade kanske väldigt mycket respekt för honom men jag såg aldrig någon anledning att ha det. "Jag vet vad du gjorde emot henne, Sam, och tro mig om det är någon som förtjänar att lämnas utanför allt det här så är det hon."

Jag hörde då hur Jake gav till ett skrik, vilket fick oss att gå fram till fönstret. Med en gång skulle alla springa ut till honom och trösta honom eller bara fråga vad som var fel. Men när vi kom till dörren satt Billy i vägen och tittade bara på mig.

"Ur vägen", sa Embry, men Billy skakade bara på huvudet och pekade på mig, alla andra gick ur vägen och jag gick fram till Billy.

"Han behöver henne."

Med det öppnade han dörren och jag gick ut till Jake, denna såg ut som om han funderade på att hoppa i sjön och dränka sig själv. Han skyllde på sig själv för att Amie var skadad trots att han egentligen inte behövde det. Trots att han själv visste att inte ens Amie skulle skylla på honom. Jag kände mig på ett sätt lite skyldig över att Jared blivit skadad med. Men visste inte om jag vågade gå nära honom. På grund av det som hänt på klippan så visste jag ingenting längre. Jag gick långsamt fram till Jake och satte mig sedan ner på stranden utan att säga någonting. Han fortsatte skrika om och om igen, jag kände dem andras blickar på mig men kände att det var bäst om han fick fortsätta skrika. Han var tvungen att få ut all sin ilska, och jag tyckte att det var bäst att han gjorde det genom att skrika än att förvandlas och sedan försöka attackera mig eller vampyren som gjorde detta emot Amie och Jared.

"Är du klar någon gång?" frågade jag, Jake tittade bara på mig med en förvirrad min, ryckte sedan på axlarna och satte sig ner på stranden jämte mig medan han muttrade, jag antar det. "Varför känner du dig skyldig? Det var inte ditt fel, det är inte som att du kan läsa tankar eller se framtiden."

"Inte som blodsugarna kan", sa han då, jag gillade verkligen inte det smeknamnet, återigen började jag tänka på den löjliga fejden mellan varulvar och vampyrer, på något sätt så fick det mig att tänka på Romeo och Julia.

Två familjer, eller i detta fallet varelser, som hatar varandra på grund av något som hänt för ett väldigt lång tid sedan. Ingen av dem är stora eller tillräckligt stolta för att glömma, förlåta och gå vidare utan dem håller kvar vid det gamla hatet. Om tio år så kommer folk ha glömt varför dem hatar varandra, men dem kommer ändå göra det på grund av att deras förfäder hatade dem. Så kommer det nog bara att bli för varulvarna, eftersom att vampyrerna har evigt liv. Men det måste ändå kunna finnas ett sätt att få dem att förlåta varandra, kanske om man skapade en blandning?

"Amie är inte arg på dig och du borde inte vara arg på dig själv heller. Gå in där och var med henne nu annars sparkar jag skiten ur dig."

"Jag gör det på ett vilkor", sa han och flinade retligt emot mig. "Om du pratar med Jared."

"Han sover fortfarande", sa jag och tittade ut emot sjön. "Men om du pratar med Amie så pratar jag med Jared, damerna först."

Med dem orden knuffade jag iväg Jake som fortfarande såg lite tveksam och skyldig ut, men lite modigare trots att mitt pepptalk inte varit det bästa i världshistorien. Jag tittade ut över sjön, och kände plötsligt hur kallt det var och höll benen tätt emot kroppen medan jag bara satt där och väntade på att något skulle hända. Vad som helst, bara jag skulle slippa gå in och prata med Jared om vad som hänt.

**Amie**

Med ett stön slog jag upp ögonen och försökte koncentrera blicken samtidigt som det snurrade och bultade i huvudet. Vad hade hänt? Jag la min hand på huvudet och stönade en gång till när jag försökte sätta mig upp. Jag kände hur ett bandage täckte en del av mitt huvud och jag började linda upp den. Någon hade satt en bit tejp i slutet, eller början, och den hade fastnat i mitt hår. Jag försökte ta bort den, men den trasslade bara in sig mer, och jag kände då hur några varma händer flyttade undan mina och sen trasslade ut tejpbiten. När tejpen var borta vände jag på mig för att se vem det var. Men jag blev stoppad.

"Ta det lugnt. Inga hastiga rörelser", viskade Jake i mitt öra. "Du måste vila, du var riktigt allvarligt skadad ett tag."

Jag lutade mig bakåt och kände Jakes varma bröstkorg mot min rygg. Jag kom plötsligt ihåg allt som hänt innan. Hur jag blivit träffad i ryggen och flög in i glasskåpet. Jag kom också ihåg hur även Jared blivit träffad och flygit en bra bit bort.

"Hur .." Min röst var hes och jag harklade mig försiktigt. "Hur är det med Jared?"

"Han mår bättre, men inte riktigt bra."

"Och alla ..." jag harklade mig igen när min röst svek mig. "...alla andra?"

"Alla mår bra, vi har väntat på att ni ska bli bättre."

"Var är alla?"

"Dem är ute och spårar vampyren på nytt. Carrie sitter någonstans utanför huset och tänker på vad hon ska säga till Jared. Ingen annan är här, så ta det lugnt, ingen kommer att bomba dig med frågor om hur du mår." Jake skrattade och jag kände hur hela han vibrerade under mig.

Jag log lite svagt också, jag kände att det skulle göra ont att skratta, men jag blev glad av att bara lyssna på Jake. Han hade en lugnande effekt på mig, och jag lutade mitt huvud mot hans axel. Det blev tyst och vi satt bara så i flera minuter. Jag njöt av att slippa göra något, att inte behöva prata. Jag lyssnade på Jakes andetag och hans hjärtas rytm. Det gick säkert tjugo minuter innan Jake bröt tystnaden igen.

"Jag måste säga en sak till dig, Amie."

Jag hörde hur hans hjärtslag plötsligt blev snabbare och jag vände mig om och såg på hans ansikte. Han såg inte på mig, han kollade in i väggen. Jag förstod vinken och vände mig tillbaka som jag suttit innan.

"Vad är det?" frågade jag försiktigt.

Han tog ett djupt andetag och jag lutade mig helt mot honom igen. Jag väntade på att han skulle börja, jag ville inte pressa honom. Men jag undrade också vad det handlade om. Om han tänkte ge sig av igen, som han gjorde för något år sedan, hoppades jag att han tänkt igenom det. Jag ville inte att han skulle försvinna, han hade gjort det alltför många gånger förut. Han sa fortfarande ingenting, men jag hörde hur hans hjärta slog, så jag antog att det var något viktigt.

"Jag..."

Han tystnade. Han verkade stålsätta sig för att berätta det, var det en hemlighet? Jag har alltid varit den personen som alla kommit till och berättat hemligheter för, för alla visste att jag inte skulle berätta det vidare, och de flesta ville dela sin hemlighet med någon, ingen ville gå runt med en hemlighet inom sig som man inte kunde dela med sig av. Hemligheter kan bräcka även stora personer. Det är svårt att försöka hålla en hemlighet inom sig, när man vet att man helst av allt bara vill dela med sig den med andra samtidigt som man vet att man inte får. Det är något jag älskar med hemligheter, att inte alla får veta om den.

"Du vet att jag kan hålla en hemlighet", sa jag.

Jake skrattade lågt och drog sen handen över ansiktet. "Det här är så mycket värre än en hemlighet." Han suckade och började sen prata. "Vi har känt varandra sen vi var små, vi lekte i sandlådan tillsammans och sprang runt i skogen och krigade med varandra med hjälp av pinnar. Du har alltid varit som min lilla egna lillasyster. Men det är nu länge sen vi sprang runt och attackerade varandra bakifrån med taggiga pinnar." Jag log vid minnet. Han hade också varit som min storebror. Hade det inte varit för Jake hade jag vuxit upp i en tråkig miljö utan andra lekkamrater. "Vi är för gamla för att springa runt som vildar genom hela skogen, även om det var roligt. Allt är förändrat nu. När jag ser på dig nu förstår jag hur mycket vi har förändrats sen dess. När jag ser dig i ögonen kan jag inte vända bort blicken, för då vet jag inte om du är kvar när jag kollar igen. När du ler tappar jag andan och jag kan bokstavligen inte andas när du skrattar. Dina ögon glittrar alltid i skenet från elden nere på stranden och dem har samma nyans som mossan på sommaren. Ditt hår glänser alltid i solens sista strålar och ditt leende bli om möjligt ännu mer fantastiskt." När jag sakta vände mig om så jag satt framför honom hade han slutit ögonen och andades nu regelbundet och hans hjärta slog i normal takt. Han öppnade ögonen igen, men såg inte direkt på mig. "Vart jag ville komma var..."

Jag avbröt honom och böjde mig fram, la mina händer på hans kinder och långsamt mötte mina läppar mot hans. Han la sina armar runt mig och drog mig närmare.

Jag älskar dig också, Jacob Black. Jag älskar dig också.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nämen kolla vad katten släpat in .. ett nytt kapitel! ;D Enjoy, haha :D**

* * *

**Carrie**

Det som var bra med att vara varulv var att ens hörsel blev så mycket bättre, därför kunde jag höra allt som Jake sa till Amie. Först hade jag varit stolt och rätt glad för mina båda vänner att dem "kommit ut ur garderoben" om man nu kan säga så. Men när jag efteråt tänkte igenom allt han sagt så lät det så, filmatiserat på ett sätt. Men inte en jag hade hjärta att förstöra deras lilla ögonblick, antingen så gjorde jag inte det för att jag faktiskt inte ville det eller för att jag visste att även om Amie var skadad så skulle hon slå mig sönder och samman om jag så mycket som andades ett ord om dem till alla andra. Den tjejen måste verkligen lära sig att ta ett skämt, jag trodde först att hon bara skämtade och inte var så arg egentligen men hon var verkligen förbannad. Fast samtidigt förstår jag varför, jag väntade mig en hämnd men inte att hon skulle bli "jag-funderar-på-att-klippa-kontakten-med-dig" arg. Men det kanske hon inte var heller, jag har inte bott här så länge, och inte känt dem andra så länge heller. Även om jag var en del i gruppen tack vare varulvs grejen så kändes det ibland som om jag inte hörde hemma där. Det var nästan som om varulvarna måste hata vampyrerna, men jag gjorde aldrig det. Dem har aldrig gjort något elakt emot mig, varför ska jag hata några som aldrig försökt skada mig eller någon i min närhet?

"Varulv", hörde jag någon säga, med det vände jag mig om och såg där en man och en kvinna, dem såg ut att vara i tjugoårsåldern, men jag kände på doften att dem förmodligen var mycket äldre än så, dem såg ut som om dem tänkte attackera mig vilken sekund som helst.

Vilket efter allt inte var så konstigt, varulvar ska tydligen hata vampyrer, det finns i deras gener medan vampyrer ska antingen hata oss eller inte ha någon som helst åsikt om det hela. Alla träffar ju inte varulvar, det är väldigt liten chans att dem någonsin gör det.

"Kalla mig Carrie, trevligt att träffa er också", dem lugnade ner sig båda två, jag hörde hur Sam ylade och kände i marken att dem var på väg tillbaka, förmodligen hade dem känt lukten och nu var på väg tillbaka.

"Ska du inte attackera oss?" frågade mannen och på några millisekunder stod han jämte mig med kvinnan inte långt ifrån oss. "Försöka döda oss? Är det inte sånt som varulvar gör?"

Jag log, och satte mig sedan lugnt ner på sanden. Om Amie varit här så hade hon tyckt att jag var korkad, eftersom att varulvar och vampyrer är fiender så är det inte meningen att vi ska kunna prata med varandra. Vi är dödliga fiender för all framtid, det är vi i alla fall enligt dem andra. Men jag har aldrig varit så förtjust i blod och krig, och det är bara onödigt att vara ovänner med någon på grund av något.

"För det första är jag ingen varulv, utan en shape shifter, vilket enligt mig är en helt annan sak", jag kastade ut en sten i sjön och kände mig faktiskt helt lugn, jag tänkte inte så mycket på stanken och kände den inte heller så tydligt. "Och det kanske är det vi ska göra, men jag har ingen lust med det. Förstår aldrig varför vi måste hata varandra och slåss med varandra."

Jag kände någons blickar bränna i nacken, och det var inte tack vare vampyrerna som jag kände mig obekväm utan för att någon annan också tittade på mig. Förmodligen hade dem andra kommit tillbaka, och dem stod nu någonstans i skogsbrynet och väntade på en perfekt timing att attackera. Jag bet mig i läppen och funderade tyst på vad jag skulle göra, jag ville inte att dem skulle dö, men samtidigt så skulle dem andra hata mig om jag inte såg till så att dem dog.

"Det är inte ofta man träffar på människor som du", sa mannen och sträckte fram handen till mig. "Trevligt att träffas, jag heter Peter och det här är Charlotte."

Jag nickade emot kvinnan som bara nickade tillbaka, i skogen såg jag hur någon rörde sig. Jag såg en svart svans slinka iväg och visste genast att det var Sam. Dem andra befann sig runt omkring honom och skulle nog attackera så fort dem kunde.

"Trevligt att träffa er", jag gick långsamt närmare dem och viskade så lågt jag kunde, eftersom att jag visste att dem skulle höra mig ändå. "Jag vet att ni klarar er men ni borde ändå sticka, jag vill inte att fler ska bli skadade idag."

Peter nickade och skakade min hand igen, Charlotte gjorde det samma och efter några sekunder sprang dem därifrån. Jag låtsades som om ingenting hänt och gick in i huset. På soffan låg Amie och Jake och sov, dem såg lugna och för en gångs skull var jag lite avundsjuk på dem. Amie hade aldrig behövt undra om Jake var kär i henne, det var tydligt för alla som tittade tillräckligt noga. Men jag visste inte om Jared ens var intresserad av mig. Kanske var han helt ointresserad och bara var som Dave.

"Helvette", hörde jag hur Jared muttrade, han låg i den andra soffan. "Det gör ont, var är alla?"

Jag gick fram till honom och satte mig jämte soffan på golvet, tog sedan hans hand och log enkelt. Det var meningen att jag skulle prata med honom nu, men om sanningen ska fram så vet jag fortfarande inte vad jag ska säga. Jag vet hur jag känner för honom och jag vet vad jag vill att han ska känna för mig. Men jag vet inte vad han vill att jag ska säga, och jag vet inte vad han känner för mig. Kanske tycker han bara att jag är snygg, eller så gillar han mig för den jag är.

"Carrie vad hände hur mår alla?" jag log och lade fingret för munnen som för att visa honom att vara tyst, genast vände han sig om och tittade på Jake och Amie som fortfarande sov lugnt. "Jag visste väl det."

Han skrattade tyst och jag bara satt och tittade på honom. Efter ett ögonblick vände han sig om igen och log emot mig. Jag älskade det där leendet, och ögonen och hela han. Fanns det något som man inte kunde älska med Jared?

"Jag gillar dig, Jared", sa jag bara lågt och tittade ner i marken, det här var liksom ögonblicket som jag väntat på.

Visst det kanske inte var så mycket som jag vågade säga, men jag sa det. Och nu var bollen i hans hörna, pucken i hans område och det var hans val. Det som hände nu var helt upp till honom vilket var rätt smart för om det går käpp rätt åt helvete så har jag i alla fall något att skylla på.

"Jag gillar dig med", utan att tänka på hur ont han hade drog han upp mig i famnen och där satt vi och tittade på varandra. "Du är så vacker att det gör ont."

Jag skrattade enkelt och gav honom en mjuk kyss.

"Det är dina sår som gör ont", sa jag och pekade på hans revben och armar. "Varför gillar du mig?"

Dem pojkvänner som jag faktiskt varit ihop med kommer ofta ut när vi gör slut och säger att dem bara var ihop med mig för att dem tyckte att jag var snygg och för att jag hade korta kjolar på mig. Därför frågade jag alltid det, om dem inte kunde komma på något att säga eller bara säger för att du är vacker så har dem ljugit om allt dem sagt hittills.

"För att", började han, det tog fem minuter, tio minuter men han sa ingenting.

Jag nickade bara långsamt och satte mig sedan upp, just då öppnades dörren och inspringande kom Paul, Sam och dem andra. Alla såg arga på mig, det såg också ut som om dem tänkt börja skrika vilken sekund som helst.

"Ut med er och skrik utanför", viskade jag och knuffade ut dem ur huset, långsamt hoppade Jared efter mig, han var rätt nyfiken och ville nästan alltid veta vad som på gick. "Vad är det?"

"VAD ÄR DET?" skrek Paul då, han såg ut som om han kunde döda mig vilken sekund som helst, men blev tillbaka knuffad av Sam och även Quil.

Varken han eller Embry verkade kunna titta på mig, det var som om jag gjort något väldigt fel och nu inte var varken deras vän eller en del i den här så kallade familjen.

"DU STINKER SOM EN BLODSUGARE!" sa han och tryckte upp min hand i ansiktet så att till och med jag kände av lukten. "OCH VI SÅG ATT DU BARA SLÄPPTE DEM, TÄNK OM DET VAR DEM SOM ÄR ORSAKEN TILL ATT AMIE OCH JARED SKADADES?"

"Det var det inte, dem kom precis hit", sa jag lugnt, inte för att dem sagt det eller för att jag ens frågat men till skillnad ifrån dem så trodde jag inte att vampyrer var dumma i huvudet.

Dem kan inte varit dumma nog för att försvinna ifrån platsen och sedan komma tillbaka lite senare när alla stuckit. Vad skulle det vara så bra för?

"HUR VET DU DET?"

"Sluta, Paul", sa Sam då, han knuffade tillbaka Paul som genast fick sällskap av alla andra, även Jared som tittade på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet. "Det är nog bäst om du sticker härifrån i alla fall nu, vi är en familj och vi håller ihop men just nu är det nog bäst för alla om du inte är här."

"Visst Sam", jag gick emot skogen. "Bara en sak till, jag kanske är en varulv och med i eran grupp, men ni ser mig ändå inte som en i familjen."

Med det förvandlades jag och sprang därifrån, innan jag visste ordet av befann jag mig utanför Cullens hus. Jake och dem andra hade berättat för mig om dem, och även om Renesmee som faktiskt var Bella och Edwards barn. Jag hade träffat dem en eller två gånger och kom väldigt bra överens med dem allihop, speciellt med Rosalie och Emmett. Även Jasper och Alice, det var faktiskt så att dem enda personer jag inte riktigt kom överens med var Edward och Bella. Dem var så uppslukade i varandra och i Nessie att dem knappt märkte när jag kom. Jag förvandlades om och skulle precis gå in i huset då Alice kom springande med en tröja i handen.

"Du kanske vill ta på dig den här innan du går in", sa hon lugnt, jag tittade ner på mig själv och nickade sedan innan jag bytte tröja. "Jag vet redan vad du vill, men vi går in, så frågar jag vad som hänt och så kan jag låtsas vara förvånad."

Jag skrattade och lade armen om Alice axel och skrattade sedan.

"Det låter bra."

Efter ungefär två timmar hade jag berättar klart och där satt Alice och försökte se förvånad ut, eller försökte och försökte hon såg faktiskt rätt förvånad ut. Hon hade bara sett delen om Peter och Charlotte, och även om själva attacken men inget av det andra. Det var rätt roligt att kunna göra folk förvånade. Hon skulle precis öppna munnen och säga något när jag hörde hur dörren öppnades och stängdes sedan igen.

"Det luktar jycke", sa sedan Rosalie, jag låtsades se elak ut och gav henne min elakaste blick när hon kom fram till oss. "Du sitter redan, duktig vovve."

"Kul att träffa dig med, Rosie", sa jag och log retligt emot henne, hon sa inget utan satte sig ner på stolen jämte mig.

En annan dörr öppnades och springande kom denna gången Charlisle som såg trött ut. Vilket var konstigt eftersom att vampyrer aldrig blir trötta. Jag visste att han jobbade på någonting som hade med vampyrer och varulvar att göra och om man skapade en hybrid mellan dem två och vad som skulle hända om man lyckades.

"Hur går det med projektet Charlisle?" han drog handen genom håret och såg för ett ögonblick uppgiven ut men gav mig sedan ett leende.

"Väldigt bra, jag har en bra teori på vad som kan hända, men det är inte säkert än. Enda sättet att bli helt säker på är att testa på något eller någon."

"Du kan testa på mig?"

Charslie stannade upp och tittade bara på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet, det gjorde även Rosalie och Alice. Dem trodde nog inte att jag menade allvar, men samtidigt såg jag nog tillräckligt allvarlig för att dem inte skulle börja skratta.

"Nej det kan jag inte göra", sa han, Charlisle tyckte inte att det var rätt att göra någon till vampyr, men det här var ju en helt annan sak. "Det är fel och omoraliskt, och vi vet inte vad som kan hända. Du kanske dör av det."

Jag ryckte på axlarna, vem skulle sakna mig? Förutom mamma kanske, men om man inte räknade med henne så skulle inte många göra det.

"Det är lugnt Charlisle", sa jag och log, gick sedan emot honom och lade armen runt hans nacke. "Det är bara fel om du gör mig till en vampyr utan att jag vill, men jag vill och vi vet inte om jag blir en vampyr, eller hur? Och om jag dör, inse fakta det är ingen som kommer sakna mig."

Dem sa ingenting utan tittade bara på mig.

"Snälla, Charlisle", jag gav honom valpblicken, han ville verkligen inte göra det här, det visste jag, men samtidigt så var hans nyfikenhet för stor, och i slutändan så skulle han gå med på det.

"Okej, jag går och gör allt i ordning", jag satte mig ner vid bordet igen och låtsades inte om att Rosie och Alice tittade på mig.

"Vill du verkligen göra det här?" frågade Rosalie då. "Vet du vad du förlorar?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nej det gör jag inte Rosie", sa jag bara och log emot henne och Alice. "Men det får jag väl reda på snart."

**Amie**

När jag vaknade kände jag mig otroligt glad och varm och när jag såg Jakes ansikte började fjärilar dansa i min mage igen och jag log. Jag hade legat på hans bröst och sovit och nu reste jag mig upp för att gå in i köket och leta efter något att äta. Innan jag helt lämnade vardagsrummet smekte jag sakta Jakes lena kind bara för att känna på honom en gång till. Han var så varm, len och mjuk. Hans ögonlock fladdrade till, men han sov fortfarande. Han var fridfull och vacker när han sov.

Jag åt en hastig frukost, jag bestämde mig för att det var frukost eftersom jag hade sovit så mycket. Jag visste inte vad klockan var, men det fick bli morgon.

När jag gick ut satt Billy i sin rullstol på verandan och njöt av den kyliga luften och utsikten över vattnet en bit bort.

Jag såg alla sitta på gräset en bit bort och samtala med varandra, alla utom Carrie.

"Hur mår du?" frågade Billy när han märkte att jag stod bredvid honom.

"Mycket bättre", sa jag och log. "Tack för all hjälp." Jag la min hand på hans axel i en vänskaplig klapp.

"Vi gjorde bara det vi skulle göra för alla, och du är självklart inget undantag", sa han och la sin hand över min för några sekunder och log upp mot mig. "Och vad tror du Jake skulle ha gjort om du dog?" frågade han och blinkade, som om jag aldrig hade varit nära att dö. Han vände sig mot vattnet igen och suckade. Det var nog inte lätt att vara rätt så gammal och få sitta i rullstol och åka runt i hela tiden, speciellt inte i den här terrängen. Han såg rätt sliten ut, och trött.

Min blick letade sig mot de andra på gräset igen som nu skrattade högt. Alla var samlade, även Leah trots att hon bestämt sig för att inte förvandla sig något mer och istället föda sitt barn. Men än en gång undrade jag över varför Carrie inte var där. Jared satt tillsammans med dem, så hon kunde inte vara någon annanstans och prata med honom.

"Var är Carrie?" undrade jag, jag hade sovit bort väldigt mycket tid, så jag hade ingen aning om ifall någon annan blivit skadad, och jag hade inte tänkt på att fråga Jake om det då förut, men Carrie hade ju inte ens varit i närheten av fönstret, hon kunde väl inte ha kommit till skada? Om inte vampyren hunnit komma in i huset och attackera dem, men även då hade hon varit för långt bort. Jake och Quil hade varit närmare.

"Jag är nog inte rätt person att fråga om det, gå och hör efter med dem andra. Eftersom jag inte direkt ingår i flocken har jag inte lika mycket koll."

Jag gick nerför den korta trappan och gick med raska steg fram mot dem andra.

"Hejsan", sa Quil glatt. "Sovit gott, Törnrosa?"

Fortfarande lika charmerande och ge mig smeknamn.

"Har ni sett till Carrie?" Jag fick en massa svar på en gång från alla samtidigt.

"Nepp. Jag vet inte."

"Ingen aning."

"Hon stack."

"Hon badar."

"Vid sjön."

"Med sin pappa."

"Va?" Vad gjorde hon, stack och bada vid sjön med sin pappa? "En i taget, snälla."

"Jag vet inte", upprepade Quil och jag gav honom en blick som sa att det var inte honom som jag bett om att prata.

"Hon stack iväg", sa Sam. "Hon blev sur och gav sig iväg."

"Till sjön för att bada med sin pappa?"

Quil brast ut i gapskratt. "Den var bra, sötnos!"

Jag struntade i honom. "Vad hände då?" eftersom det tydligen inte var så det hade gått till, så borde det finnas någon annan förklaring.

"Skulle hon _inte_ träffa sin pappa?" Embry såg på Jared, av någon anledning.

"Nej. Du var ju här, såg det ut som om hon hoppade runt och sprudlade av glädje för att sticka till sjön och bada med sin pappa?"

"Eh... Var det en kuggfråga?"

Jag förstod att det inte skulle leda någon vart och vände mig mot Sam. "Varför blev hon arg?"

Först verkade han inte vilja svara.

"För att vi bråkade med henne om att släppa iväg ett par blodsugare, för att hon tydligen kunde _se_ på folk om dem ville något illa eller inte. Och sen sa hon att hon inte kände sig välkommen här, att vi inte behandlat henne som en familj. Och så sprang hon iväg."

Jag suckade. Vart var hon? Det här skulle inte sluta bra. Hon hade släppt iväg vampyrer, eftersom hon inte såg dem som ett hot, för det mesta. Hon tyckte om Cullens också, och dem var vampyrer. Hon hade inte känt sig välkommen här, inte av alla oss här eftersom vi inte kunde förstå hur hon kunde tycka om vampyrerna. Visst, Alice verkade faktiskt vara helt okej, i alla fall efter det jag märkt när hon kom till mig när Jake var skadad. Men att hon tyckte om alla vampyrer var inte riktigt ... något som flocken skulle göra. Vi var inte födda som vänner till vampyrerna, vi var varandras fiender, och det var något hon egentligen fick acceptera. Cullens var inte som andra vampyrer, så dem kunde jag väl gå med på att hon träffade och var snäll mot, men att bara låta några främmande vampyrer sticka iväg var helt från vettet dumt. Många av dem där blodsugarna hade sina egna speciella krafter, och hon kunde inte veta om den ena var någon som kunde skapa illusioner och ge henne en falsk bild över vem dem var. Men jag kunde inte vara bara arg på henne heller. Egentligen var det ju dumt att vi alltid slogs, och alltid skulle göra det också. Men jag tror inte det är något hon kan förändra.

Hon var en sån typisk person som ville göra stora förändringar och ändå känna sig behövd, älskad, att någon brydde sig om ifall hon försvann eller inte.

Plötsligt slogs jag av en tanke och jag visste då exakt vart hon var någonstans. Hon var där hon kunde få känna sig älskad och uppskattad, samtidigt som hon älskade och uppskattade dem. Förmodligen hade dem varit en bättre familj för henne än vad vi varit, och det var menat att vi skulle vara _fiender_. Vilken bra vän jag har varit. Jag har legat med Jake och sovit medan de andra fått henne att lämna flocken. Jag hade inte märkt något eller tänkt på det. Men hon hade faktiskt inte riktigt blivit behandlad som vi alla behandlade varandra.

Jag får bara hoppas att hon inte hittat på något dumt. Som att reta upp Cullens till något. Jag har hört av någon att varulvsblod tydligen var en delikatess i Italien för vampyrer under 1300- och 1500-talet. Jag hoppades verkligen att det inte var sant.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Som lovat, ett nytt kapitel ;) Jag börjar ju nästan bli bra på det här igen? :O**

* * *

**Carrie**

Jag tittade runt i rummet, igår kväll hade Carlisle kommit tillbaka och sagt att han ville spendera minst en natt till innan han skulle testa, för att kolla igenom alla siffror, men sanningen var att han nog ville att jag skulle ändra mig. Och om sanningen ska fram så var det nära, jag skulle aldrig bli accepterad i flocken om jag blev en halvvampyr eller något som hade något att göra med vampyrer. Och jag skulle aldrig bli accepterad här heller, för jag skulle aldrig ha en riktigt koppling till dem. Dem skulle leva för alltid, medan vi inte ens visste om jag skulle överleva den här förvandlingen. Jag hade aldrig funderat på döden, inte ens när pappa dog. Men att dö så här, är nog inget bra sätt.

Esme hade glatt plockat fram en massa nya recept och hade lagat en massa mat till mig, vilket jag var tacksam för. Och jag hade ätit upp det mesta med stor entusiasm, om nu allt fungerade och om jag inte ångrade mig så skulle jag bli en av dem. Det både kändes bra och dåligt att tänka så, för om jag blev en av dem så kunde jag på något sätt få hela kriget mellan vampyrer och varulvar att sluta. Jag skulle få en familj, visserligen var dem blodsugare men familj som familj. Men på samma gång skulle jag förlora en annan, och med dem förlorade jag även den person som jag älskade mest i världen. Kanske var det så att han inte gillade mig, men jag visste att han var min själskamrat. Sam hade aldrig berättat den negativa sidan om det. Han sa aldrig att bara för att en person tyckte att dem hörde ihop så behövde inte den andra göra det. För det måste vara så det varit mellan mig och Jared. Eller så hade han blivit förvånad av min fråga och helt enkelt inte vetat vad han skulle svara, jag visste inte vad som pågick och inte heller vad som skulle hända eller vad jag skulle göra.

"Jag kan inte fatta att du slänger bort din mänsklighet", Rosalie slog mig på armen, den knäcktes av och en våg av smärta gick över mig, men försvann sedan igen när armen helades. "Knäppis."

"Tack Rose", jag rörde varsamt på armen igen, och tittade på dem andra i rummet, Alice såg ut som om hon visste något ingen annan gjorde, Jasper kollade bara på mig med en intensiv blick och även Edward såg ut som om han visste mer än alla andra. "Jag älskar verkligen när du bryter min arm."

Hon hade gjort det mer än en gång denna natt, och förmodligen skulle hon göra det fler gånger. Hon var verkligen förbannad för att jag skulle slänga iväg den mänsklighet jag hade kvar och bli en halvvampyr. Alice hade genast berättat att hon inte menade något illa utan var precis likadan när Bella ville bli vampyr. Enda skillnad är att hon inte bröt Bellas arm för att se om hon klarade av smärtan vid förvandlingen. Hon sa att det var därför hon bröt den, men tack vare vår lilla tankeläsare och även känsloperson så visste jag att det inte alls var så.

"Du slänger i alla fall bort den mänsklighet du har kvar", jag nickade långsamt och tittade förundrat ner i bordet.

Jag hade aldrig tänkt på vad det var jag gjorde, jag visste att Carlisle skulle bita mig, eller skulle han verkligen det? Som sagt så höll jag verkligen inte koll på något, och det kanske såg ut som om jag var säker på min sak men jag höll på att bryta ihop. Om jag blev en halv vampyr så skulle dem hata mig, och om jag inte gjorde det så skulle Carlisle aldrig få reda på svaret på det lilla projektet han höll på med. Så vad jag än gjorde så skulle dem bli arga på mig och hata mig, vilket var motsatsen till det jag ville skulle hända. Jag ville bara att folk skulle gilla mig.

"Du behöver inte göra det här", sa Jasper, han log vänligt emot mig och jag ryckte enkelt på axlarna, plötsligt verkade bordsdukens mönster vara väldigt intressanta.

Runda cirklar, och om man bara tittade på dem och hur dem formade sig i det vita tyget blev man nästan hypnotiserad. Helt plötsligt kände jag hur mobilen vibrerade, jag ryckte förvirrat till och tog sedan upp den. Jag hade inte ens märkt att den var där.

"Hallå?"

"Carrie, du svarade, vad hände egentligen?"

"Hej, Amie, varför frågar du inte killarna?"

"Det har jag redan gjort, men dem säger inte så mycket först att du var och badade med din pappa. Sedan att du sprang härifrån och att du var arg och då trodde jag att du förmodligen skulle göra något dumt som när du lät dem vampyrerna gå och då skulle du förmodligen vara hos Cullens."

"Vad var det som var så dumt med att inte döda dem, Amie?" hon började stamma och säga att det var sånt vi gjorde, inget man ifrågasatte, det visste jag redan och det verkade som om jag var den enda som någonsin ifrågasatt att vi mördat vampyrer. "Hur kan du tycka att det var dumt att inte mörda någon? Förresten du kan säga till dem att min pappa är död."

"De är inte 'någon'", sa hon. "De är vampyrer. Men kom hem nu. Vi måste prata om det här."

"Hem var?"

"Jakes hus, alla är här."

"Nej tack."

Jag la på och tittade sedan tomt framför mig, efter det samtalet så var jag mer övertygad än någonsin om att jag inte ville bli vampyr. Om dem skulle hata mig efter det samtalet med Amie, bara tänk hur mycket dem skulle hata mig om jag blev en halvvampyr. Undrar om Jared skulle hata mig?

"Vilka var vampyrerna?" frågade Jasper och såg plötsligt väldigt nyfiken ut, jag visste att dem hört allt vi sagt.

Men ändå hade jag inte gått därifrån, inte för att det hjälpt. Om dem varit människor så hade det räckt med att jag gått in i ett annat rum, men dem var inte det. Deras dumma super hörsel var lika bra som min, och det dumma med det var att man inte kunde dölja något eller ha några som helst hemligheter. Och jag gillar att ha hemligheter, och helst ska man kunna hålla dem för sig själv och slippa att berätta dem för någon. Jag är en av dem personerna som håller inne saker och säger ingenting, utan håller dem för mig själv tills hemligheterna blir till stora problem.

"Dem hette Peter och Charlotte", Jasper ryckte märkbart till men tittade sedan bort igen och försökte verka oberörd, inte för att det funkade så bra, det var tydligt att han kände dem och nu var orolig. "Jag sa åt dem att sticka därifrån innan resten av flocken kom, och jag är rätt säker på att dem kom därifrån."

Han andades ut och drog sedan in ett långt andetag, inte för att dem behövde andas men det var förmodligen rätt normalt för dem. Och en vana kan man väl säga, en sak som man gjort hela livet, även om det kanske inte behövts.

"NEJ!" skrek Alice till helt plötsligt, allas uppmärksamhet riktades genast emot henne, man såg på hennes ögon att hon såg någonting, jag blev aldrig riktigt van vid att hon såg in i framtiden och ibland kunde bli helt konstig. "Det blir ingen förvandling. Något dåligt kommer att hända med flocken då, dem behöver dig."

Just då vibrerade min telefon igen, jag tog upp den och började nästan gråta när jag läst igenom smset men ignorerade det och bet istället i läppen. Det var ett minst sagt argt sms ifrån Jared där det stod att jag var en hemsk person och att jag inte var med i flocken längre, jag visste inte att han hade auktoriteten att slänga ut mig, eller utestänga mig ifrån den, men tydligen hade han det.

"Dem verkar inte tycka det", jag visste att Carlisle skulle höra mig om jag sa att jag inte kunde göra det, deras superhörsel gjorde att dem hörde nästan allting. "Förlåt Carlisle."

"Det gör inget Carrie."

Med det vände jag på klacken och gick emot dörren, jag var tvungen att komma därifrån, jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra eller var jag skulle springa men jag skulle säkert komma på det någon gång.

"Om ni vill ha barn så pröva provrör", sa jag innan jag stack.

"Smart", Rosalie och Emmett log emot varandra. "Var ska du någonstans?"

"Någonstans, men jag kommer vara i närheten."

"Vad ska vi säga om hundarna letar efter dig?"

Jag vände mig om och log emot dem.

"Sanningen."

**Amie**

Carrie har talat om för mig otaliga gånger när hon tyckt att jag överdrivit, men vem var det som överdrev nu? Jag hade tagit mig till Cullens för att försöka få prata med henne och får då reda på att hon hade tänkt gå med på att låta dem bita henne! Jag har inget större emot att hon umgås med vampyrer, men att låta sig bli en är bara för mycket. Eftersom hon fortfarande är till hälften, och kan välja att vara för resten av livet, en människa så bröt det mot våra lagar, regler och kontrakt att dem bet en människa. Att dem faktiskt inte riktigt bet Bella, men ändå gjorde henne till vampyr hade vi inte släppt i första taget, men dem hade fått som dem velat, och om hon hade dött hade Jake blivit förkrossad, dem hade varit gamla barndomsvänner, precis som jag och Jake.

Men vampyrerna hade trots allt inte bitit henne, och nu var hon borta igen. Enligt dem var vi ingen bra flock som inte ens kunde hålla ihop gruppen. Men om dem bara visste hur mycket jobb det egentligen är skulle dem inte säga något. Och så blev den där Rosalie blev arg på mig för att jag sög som vän och lät henne sticka iväg, och sen bli arg på henne när hon har träffat några kompisar som jag inte tyckte var rätt för Carrie att träffa. Delvis hade hon rätt, det var ungefär så det hade gått till, men sättet hon framförde det på fick mig att bli ursinnig. Hon hade ingen rätt att komma och döma mig. Men när jag kände att jag knappt klarade av något mer från henne, och var beredd att hoppa på henne, något hon säkert väntat sig, kände jag ett lugn komma över mig. Jag såg mig omkring och upptäckte att Jasper såg på mig. När jag blev arg på nytt för att han kontrollerade mina känslor tryckte han tillbaka dem känslorna också och jag stod kolugn kvar och bara såg på alla. Jag visste att jag borde tacka honom, att det bara skulle ha varit värre om jag hoppat på en av dem på deras mark på grund av avtalet, något Rosalie också säkert tänkt på, men jag kunde inte få mig själv att säga det. Inte inför henne. Jag visste att jag överdrev en del, men jag var ingen som gav mig i första taget, jag kunde inte bara erkänna att Rosalie har "vunnit" att jag ger efter för henne. Det var emot min så kallade natur.

Istället sände jag en tanke till Edward. Han hade naturligtvis hört allt jag tänkt, men jag ville att han skulle vara säker på att jag menade det och inte bara tänkte det som i ett svepskäl. Jag såg hur han drog lite svagt på mungivorna och nickade nästan omärkt. Med det vände jag mig om och gick därifrån. Det fanns inget mer jag kunde hämta där. När jag kom utanför en speciell radie slocknade den lugna delen som Jasper byggt upp och jag blev arg på nytt. Men jag var inte riktigt arg nu, så ilskan slocknade snabbt. Jag orkade inte vara arg. När jag stod framför någon och bråkade kunde jag vara arg och skrika och svära för den personen, men när jag vände mig om och gick därifrån rann ilskan alltid av mig, jag orkade inte bry mig då. Varför skulle alla andra lida av att jag var arg på någon annan idiot?

Hur skulle jag kunna hitta Carrie nu? Om hon var lika dum som jag stack hon iväg ett tag för att kunna tänka, men jag tror inte att det var så Carrie skulle hantera situationen, men i och för sig har jag bara känt henne i knappt två månader, så det var lite svårt att veta exakt vad hon skulle göra. Men jag gillade henne väldigt mycket, hon hade en fantastisk personlighet och brydde sig inte mycket om vad andra tyckte om henne. Hon var smart, söt, rolig, omtänksam, en väldigt glad person och jag vet inte hur det skulle gå om hon flyttade härifrån för gott. Jag har inte innan henne haft någon riktig tjejkompis. Jake och gänget har liksom varit mitt "Gäng" och jag har inte varit i något behov av en tjej. De flesta på skolan är ytliga eller osäkra och fixerade vid vad alla andra skulle tycka om man gjorde så, eller så, eller vad tycker dem om jag färgar håret? Nu när jag träffat Carrie känns det nästan som om jag alltid bara väntat på henne. Som om all tid jag varit ensam hemma och försökt underhålla mig själv bara funnits där för att jag skulle uppskatta sällskapet jag skulle få när Carrie sen kom. Och jag har haft många roliga och intressanta dagar med henne. Det fanns vissa sidor hos henne, som att hon gillade vampyrerna, men det var helt okej för mig så länge ingen åkte illa ut eller att det påverkade oss andra. Hon hade all rätt till att vara med den och dem hon vill vara med, och att hindra henne är inte något som jag skulle bli glad över sen att jag valde. Att mista henne som vän var bara för mycket att ta som konsekvens för en sån liten sak, och därför behövde jag hitta henne, och det fort.

Hon hade förvandlat sig, så Alice kunde inte veta vart hon var på väg. Jag var tvungen att hitta henne ändå. Hon kunde vara precis vart som helst. Eller ja, jag tror inte att hon hunnit ända till Kina redan nu, men man visste aldrig. Jag sprang ut i skogen inte långt från hennes hus och såg mig försiktigt omkring efter något som skulle kunna antyda att det sprungit förbi en stor varg för inte så länge sedan. Men jag hittade inte särskilt mycket. Jag gick längre in i skogen.

"CARRIE?" Jag ropade det högsta jag kunde, men fick inget svar. Om jag skulle vara ärlig så var jag lite orolig för att hon inte fanns i närheten i huvudtaget.

Jag gick längre in i skogen i några minuter till.

"CARRIE?"

Det började smått skymma ute nu och jag funderade på att vända och gå tillbaka innan det blev beckmörkt. Det var inte så att jag var rädd för något, jag såg bättre än vanliga människor, men det var fortfarande mörkt, och om jag blev på körd av en bil, hur skulle dem reagera om jag började läka ihop på några minuter? Dem visste ju inte att jag inte läkt helt, men att jag skulle läka snabbt var ett faktum. Förmodligen skulle bilar ha ljuset på, men i en sån här liten stad vet jag att alla inte är så noga med det. Det är ju inte det enda skälet, men att vara ute sent var inte något som hörde till vardagen, speciellt inte när man sprang som en tok genom skogen. Det var mysigt då vi hade möten vid elden och så, då var mörkret nästan mer välkomnande eftersom det inte kändes som om det inte kändes som en riktig kväll vid elden utan mörkret. Jag var inte långt från Carries hus när jag såg någon svart silhuett av en människa i ögonvrån. Jag vände mig om och kisade för att se bättre i det alltmer tilltagande mörkret.

"Carrie?"

"Hej, Amie."

Jag gick fram mot henne där hon satt uppflugen på en sten.

"Förlåt", sa jag. Jag var inte bra på att be om ursäkt, men ibland måste man. Speciellt för sina bästa vänner. "Det var inte meningen att du skulle känna det som om du inte tillhörde flocken och ..."

"Jag vet"; avbröt hon. "Förlåt själv. För att jag var sur och egoistisk."

"Varför har du varit egoistisk?"

"Jag vet inte, men det är så man brukar säga i filmer."

Båda brast ut i gapskratt som inte gick att hejda. När vi lugnat oss sträckte jag fram handen.

"Vänner?"

"Vänner."

* * *

**Review? :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Så, får ni ett till kapitel :) Om författare numero dos läser det här, var vänlig och KONTAKTA MIG!**

* * *

**Carrie**

Jag kan medge att det kanske var lite överdrivet, att vilja bli en vampyr antingen på grund av Sam och dem andra eller på grund av Jared, jag var faktiskt inte helt säker på vilket det var. Och om sanningen ska fram så ville jag inte ta reda på det heller, förmodligen hade jag förvirrat stackars Jared så mycket nu att han hatade mig. Dem andra brydde sig säkert inte om det, varför skulle dem göra det liksom? Jag och Amie var nu tillbaka hos Jake och dem andra, genast sprang hon fram till Jake, dem var söta tillsammans och jag var otroligt glad för deras skull. Äntligen hade dem blivit ihop, jag hade för ett tag oroat mig över att dem aldrig skulle bli tillsammans utan gå omkring här tills dem båda två blir hundra år gamla, utan att bekänna vad dem egentligen kände för varandra. Men jag hade nog ingen rätt att säga något sånt om dem, eller ens tro att det skulle hända. För om det skulle ta sån lång tid för dem så skulle det förmodligen ta minst dubbel så lång tid för mig och Jared, om det nu någon gång skulle bli vi två. Jag tvivlade starkt på det, han stod borta med dem andra och skrattade rått åt något Sam berättat för dem. För ett ögonblick möttes våra blickar, jag tittade genast ner i marken och gick bort till stranden. Där satt Leah, hon tittade fundersamt ut emot havet och såg ut som om hon hade något väldigt viktigt att tänka på. Jag blev lite nervös över att Sam faktiskt ringt henne och sagt att vi behövt, eller nej, dem behövde hennes hjälp. Jag var ju faktiskt inte en i flocken längre, och då fanns det ingen annan som skulle kunna övertala dem om att Leah inte skulle behövas dras in i det här.

"Hej, L", sa jag och satte mig ner jämte Leah, denna log frånvarande och tittade sedan ut emot havet igen.

Hennes blick verkade så långt borta, det var som om även om hon var här så var hon inte riktigt här ändå. Kroppsligen var hon visserligen här, men mentalt var hon någon helt annanstans. Jag tittade över på Sam och dem andra i gruppen och mötte ännu en gång Jareds blick.

"Har något hänt?" frågade jag, hon ryckte på axlarna och lade frånvarande en hand på sin oförändrade mage.

"Sam bad mig hjälpa dem att slåss emot vampyren", jag bet mig i läppen, jag var arg.

Det har aldrig hänt mig, nästan aldrig någonsin i mitt liv har jag känt hur frustrationen bubblade upp till ytan, hur jag faktiskt ville slå till någon och bara skrika på den personen, det här var första gången jag någonsin varit arg i hela mitt liv, och det var inte den mest roliga upplevelse precis.

"Han borde inte frågat dig", sa jag enkelt och tittade argt på honom, dem andra måste ha märkt min blick för dem tittade genast menande på Sam, denna började smått prata och jag hoppades att han förklarade för dem vad han bett Leah göra.

Han hade bett henne att offra sitt barn, barnet som hon velat ha väldigt länge, bara för att han ville det. Förmodligen sa han att vi andra skulle kunna dö också och att hon inte ville känna sig skyldig för att ha varit med och orsakat våra dödsfall. Visst Sam är en otrolig människa, och en bra ledare, faktiskt nästan som en slags mentor, men han är väldigt bra på att övertala människor till att göra saker dem inte vill göra.

"Jag borde nog göra det", viskade hon tyst för sig själv, jag sa inget utan tittade bara på henne. "Det här kan vara sista gången, och så kan jag skaffa barn efteråt, men..."

Hon bet sig i läppen för att hindra tårarna ifrån att rinna nerför hennes kinder, jag lade armen runt hennes axlar och log sorgset, det var så fel att Sam bad henne göra det här. På grund av det dem haft tillsammans hade hon fortfarande svårt att säga nej till honom, och det visste han. Ändå efter allt hon gjort för honom så går han och frågar henne det här, han tänkte nog inte på det men det han egentligen frågar om hon kan tänka sig att offra ett oskyldigt barns liv för att han inte tror att dem kan klara det själva.

"Du ska inte göra det", sa jag då, jag hörde hur Sam morrade, jag vände mig om och gav honom en arg blick. "Du håller käften, Sam, för om du inte gör det så sparkar jag skiten ur dig."

Mina ord såg ut att förvåna alla, dem bara tittade på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet, men vad hade dem trott? Det är svårt att fortsätta ha kvar sin lugna natur och inte bli arg så lätt om man umgås med dem här människorna. Jag menade också vad jag sa, om Sam inte slutade prata i det ögonblicket så skulle jag slå ihjäl honom.

"Du har velat ha ett barn och kunna ha en riktig familj jättelänge", sa jag och pekade sedan emot Sam, han var den enda som lyssnade nu, dem andra var upptagna med annat, vilket var rätt bra. "Ska du verkligen låta den idioten förstöra allting, tro mig, han vill bara ha dig där för att det får honom att känna sig bättre. Och även om det här blir din sista gång, vem säger att han inte kommer behöva dig nästa gång också, eller gången efter det? Och visst kan du få barn efter det men det kommer inte vara samma barn."

Leah nickade och torkade sedan tårarna, hon mumlade ett svagt tack och började sedan gå in emot köket där Billy stod framför spisen och pratade med en person som såg ut som Quils pappa. Där satt jag nu helt själv, också en rätt positiv grej. Amie och Jake var någonstans och gjorde det dem ville, medan killarna stod och hängde vid huset och försökte se häftiga ut. Det påminde mig på något sätt om Florida, om hur killarna var vid en sida av skolan och såg coola ut medan jag och mina vänner stod mitt i allting och tittade runt och mobbade dem töntarna som faktiskt var med i olika gäng. Min mobil vibrerade och jag öppnade den genast utan att titta vem som ringde.

"Hallå."

"Saknat oss?" så fort jag kände igen deras röster skrek jag högt som en galning och sprang och hoppade fram och tillbaka som en idiot.

Det var bara så kul att höra deras röster, även om dem var flera hundra mil härifrån så hörde jag deras röster för första gången på väldigt länge. Ingen frågade någonsin om mina vänner som jag hade hemma, antingen för att dem trodde att jag var helt mobbad eller för att dem antog att jag inte ville prata om dem, jag visste ärligt talat inte varför, förmodligen var dem helt enkelt inte intresserade och det var inte min stil att gå fram och börja prata om mina gamla vänner.

"Jag har saknat er så otroligt mycket!" skrek jag då, dem svarade genast att dem saknat mig också, och sedan fortsatte vi skrika på grund av att vi var så löjligt lyckliga. "Var är ni någonstans?"

"Hemma hos dig", sa dem lugnt, jag skrattade och sa mycket roligt, dem var förmodligen bara hemma i mitt gamla hus i Florida, tydligen hade en ny familj flyttat in där och dem hade en dotter i min ålder, och även en son som var väldigt snygg och två år äldre än oss.

Han hette tydligen Jack och var Ellies nyaste fling, hon hade en ny varje månad och denna månaden var det tydligen Jack det gällde, om det inte varit för att hon alltid är sån runt nya och snygga killar så skulle jag vara glad för hennes skull. Men hon är alltid flirtig och dem älskar henne alltid, tills dem lärt känna henne bättre.

"Allvarligt, Carrie, vi är hos dig nu", jag tog ett djupt andetag och frågade stammande om det var säkert, och att dem inte skämtade med mig nu, för det var det sista jag ville.

Om dem nu var hemma hos mig så betydde det att dem var här, och att dem var här. Ett lyckorus gick igenom mig och jag skrek högt igen, dem andra var nu förmodligen övertygade om att jag var dum i huvudet, vilket jag faktiskt inte brydde mig om. Inte just nu i alla fall, jag var bara väldigt glad att mina kompisar var här.

"Jag är på väg hem nu", med det gick jag emot huset och öppnade dörren, på soffan satt Jake och Amie och kysstes, dem var så sockersöta att jag nästan spydde. "Jag ska hem och träffa några kompisar, hänger ni med?"

Dem nickade lite och jag sprang genast fram till bilen.

"Är det en öppen inbjudan eller är det bara speciella personer som får följa med?" frågade då Sam, jag sa inget utan hoppade bara in i bilen medan Amie svarade att alla fick följa med.

Jag ville egentligen inte att alla skulle följa med men nu gjorde dem det och det var bara för mig att le, se nöjd ut och göra det bästa av saken. Vissa skulle nog anse att om jag skulle göra det bästa av saken så skulle jag kunna be om ursäkt, men varför det? Jag skulle lika gärna kunna ignorera dem hela vägen dit och sedan ignorera dem tills dem åkte hem igen.

"Vilka är det du ska presentera oss för?" frågade då Amie, hon gav mig ett brett leende som jag genast besvarade.

"Det är några vänner till mig", sa jag, och tittade sedan fram på vägen. "Ellie, Adam, Charlie och Nicole. Ellie och Nicole är tvillingar, dem ser likadana ut med blont hår och bruna ögon, rätt smala men dem är personlighetsmässigt helt olika varandra. Nicole trivs att vara i centrum av allas uppmärksamhet, älskar att shoppa medan Ellie gillar sport, och är mer i bakgrunden än i centrum. Dem är båda två otroligt musikaliska, och spelar bas och elgitarr. Adam är ihop med Ellie medan Charlie är som min äldre brorsa, dem är så otroliga du kommer älska dem."

Jag fortsatte tänka på dem och på alla saker vi gått igenom, och när vi kom hem stod dem alla utanför huset. Jag skrek högt i bilen och sprang sedan ut och emot dem.

"NI ÄR HÄR!" skrek jag om och om igen, det var svårt att fatta att dem faktiskt kommit hit, för att träffa mig, dem var här. "Jag har saknat er så otroligt mycket!"

"Vi har saknat dig med, GRUPPKRAM!" skrek alla och vi stod sedan i en hög och kramade varandra, när vi släppte taget om varandra såg jag att både Nicole och Ellie stod och grät, då började även jag gråta.

"Tjejer gråt inte nu", sa Adam, men vände sig sedan bort emot oss och torkade diskret bort något ifrån ögat.

"Precis, gör som han säger", även Charlie vände sig bort emot oss och försökte verka manlig, något som dem aldrig skulle gjort om vi var själva där, men nu var vi faktiskt omringade av flera otroligt snygga varulvar som också var väldigt manliga.

"Gråter ni?" frågade Nicole, hon flinade emot oss, hon hade en arm runt mig och en runt Ellie.

"Nej vi fick bara något i örat", mumlade Adam och Charlie nickade genast instämmande.

"Det han sa."

"Awwww, det är okej att gråta killar, vi älskar er ändå", med det vände dem sig emot oss och en ny gruppkram startade då, jag grät och grät och verkade inte kunna sluta, jag hade saknat dem så otroligt mycket och det var så svårt att tro att dem faktiskt var här.

"Vilka är dem?" frågade då Adam och tittade på killarna och även Amie med en uppskattande blick, detta gjorde att Jake genast gav honom en elak blick medan Ellie slog till honom på armen. Han var väldigt flirtig, han menade inget illa med det och skulle aldrig vara otrogen men han kunde inte låta bli att vara flirtig emot alla tjejer han träffade.

"Just det ja, det glömde jag. Nya gänget, det här är Ellie, Nicole, Adam och Charlie", dem vinkade och log lite smått. "Gamla gänget, det här är Sam, Emily, Leah, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil och Amie, ni kan väl prata lite med varandra så ska jag gå in och prata med mamma om en sak bara."

Jag gick därifrån och sprang uppför trappan för att se om mamma var där, men jag kunde inte se henne någonstans. Antingen så var hon fortfarande på jobbet eller så var hon någon helt annanstans. I så fall undrade jag var, inte för att jag var hennes övervakare eller något sånt men det kan vara lite bra att veta var ens mamma är ibland. Då hörde jag något ifrån mammas sovrum.

"Mamma?" jag öppnade dörren och möttes där av en syn jag aldrig kommer glömma, på sängen halv naken låg mamma och Amies pappa, jag sa inget utan stängde bara dörren och gick långsamt ut därifrån.

När jag kommit ut genom dörren kom Nicole och Ellie genast framspringande, medan dem andra stod och pratade om någonting. Jag var lite orolig att dem inte skulle komma överens men det såg ut som om ingen hade skadat sig och ingen av varulvs killarna hade tappat kontrollen.

"Är det Jared?" frågade dem och pekade på honom, jag nickade och rodnade. "Aww är det inte gulligt, du är kär."

Jag sa inget utan skrattade bara godtroget.

"Hur går det med dig och Adam då?" frågade jag, Ellie nickade bara lurigt och tog sedan upp handen, på den satt en stor ring med en diamant i. "Herregud ska ni gifta er?"

"Japp", svarade hon stolt och tittade sedan retligt på Nicole. "Och the mommy to be ska vara brudtärna."

"SHA DU FÅ BARN?" viskade jag då, vilket gjorde att Nicole nickade medan hon flinade retligt emot mig. "Får jag vara gudmor?"

"Självklart, berätta nu."

"CARRIE?" skrek då Adam, jag vände mig emot honom och log, han och Charlie var mina bästa killkompisar, ingen kunde någonsin ta deras plats. "Har du inte sagt till dem här människorna att du är med i ett band?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Dem vet inte ens att jag kan sjunga."

"Men herregud då får vi visa det då", jag skrattade bara åt honom, alla följde efter honom när han gick emot vårt garage, jag hade lagt alla våra instrument där, eftersom att dem inte fick ha kvar sina och jag inte ville slänga dem så tog jag med dem.

Senast jag varit och tittade så hade dem legat i en stor hög på golvet, det hade inte varit vackert. Men när Adam och Charlie öppnade garage dörren stod alla instrumenten uppställda och på väggen bakom hängde en skylt där det stod ACCEN.

"Ska vi visa dem vad vi går för eller?" Adam satt sig bakom trummorna, Charlie tog upp sin elgitarr och det gjorde även Nicole medan Ellie tog upp sin bas.

Jag skrattade bara åt dem men nickade sedan och ställde mig framför micken. Alla tittade på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet, något som dem gjorde hela tiden nu för tiden. Dem såg även förvånade ut vilket bara fick mig att skratta, jag älskar att göra folk förvånade.

**Amie**

"If this is what Ive been hoping for,  
I'll play it on the safe side till I get you,  
I will get you, I am sure-  
As sure as this song will end.  
I will hold your hand in mine:  
An echoed endless trend. "

Jag såg på Carrie. Hon hade en sån fantastisk röst, och hela tiden har hon döljt det! Varför sa hon inte bara att hon hade ett band hemma i Florida? Och jag kunde höra att de inte var några amatörer, de lät för bra. Ellie hade vackert lockigt blont hår och ett par pigga isblå ögon tittade fram under luggen.

"So we talk for hours and, awkward leave  
To say goodbye without a kiss  
Would be the end of me.

Someday, when we have gone too far  
Not saying what our intentions are,  
Someday when Im restless and through,  
You'll look at me as if to say,  
"Someday I will get you"

Nicole var grym på elgitarr, jag har aldrig sett en tjej spela så fantastiskt bra, det såg inte ens svårt ut, det såg ut som om hon lekte med strängarna medans det bara "råkade" komma underbar musik från den. Hon hade snygga lösnaglar med glitter och snygga färger. Jag har aldrig riktigt varit en "girly-girl" men när jag såg hennes raka, blanka svarta hår med en passande snygg, rakt lugg och hennes kläder blev jag nästan lite avundsjuk.

"So when the streets have all gone bare,  
And everyone is sleeping  
Are you sleeping, wishing I was there?  
Now listen- are you listening?  
I hate to love, what only a hero sings.  
Anticipation is killing me when  
Butterflies have knives, cutting up my insides."

Charlie var solbränd och såg nästan ut att ha lika mycket muskler som Jake. Hans röda hår lyste och blänkte snyggt i skenet från lampan. Hans ljust gröna ögon såg upp på mig och de andra som andlöst såg på medan dem spelade denna fantastiskt bra låt. Han log stort och visade en rad med perfekta vita tänder. När han såg hur jag studerade honom stilade han lite extra med elgitarren. Carrie hörde hur det inte riktigt stämde in i melodin och vände sig om, men istället för att bli arg eller liknande log hon bara stort och vände sig om igen och sjöng som om hon aldrig gjort annat än sjungit i hela sitt liv.

"Someday, when we have gone too far  
Not saying what our intentions are,  
Someday when I'm restless and through  
You'll look at me as if to say..."

Jag såg över till Adam och han var minst lika bra som alla andra på sina instrument. Ingen låt var särskilt speciell utan trummor, och Adam lyfte verkligen upp den här låten. Han såg så cool och lugn ut när han satt och slog på alla olika trummor och allt vad det var.

"Some days, I can hardly breathe,  
I wonder if you're thinking of me.  
A favorite corner to my room  
I sit waiting patiently  
For you too see what we could be,  
To call- just write.  
Give me some sort of sign!  
Give me some sort of sign!"

Jag kände ett par armar runt mig och såg upp i Jakes ansikte som log tillbaka mot mig när jag log mot honom. Jag lutade mig mot hans värmande bröst och tänkte att det här var mitt tecken, mitt tecken på att han verkligen älskade mig. Han hade inte gjort så mycket, men när jag lyssnade på Carrie och hennes vänner, och befann mig i Jakes famn kände jag mig så levande och glad.

"Someday, when we have gone too far  
Not saying what our intentions are,  
Someday when Im restless and through,  
You'll look at me as if to say:

Someday, when we have gone too far  
Not saying what our intentions are,  
Someday when Im restless and through,  
You'll look at me as if to say,  
"Someday, I will get you."

Someday

Automatic Loveletter

En GRYMT bra låt!

* * *

**Som sagt, en grymt bra låt, lyssna gärna på den! :)**

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Carrie**

Jag stod framför spisen med Nicole jämte mig, efter att vi spelat några låtar blev alla killarna hungriga, vi tjejer erbjöd oss att laga maten eller rättare sagt så erbjöd jag oss att göra det eftersom att jag var rätt trött på pizza. Visst, det är gott och det är väldigt positivt och uppskattat av killarna eftersom att man faktiskt slipper laga mat, men just idag bara för att dem var där så kände jag för att laga mat. Och när jag sa det ville Nicole hjälpa till, medan Ellie och Amie bara ville prata om någonting, jag trodde först att Amie skulle följa med killarna eftersom att hon aldrig verkade vara den tjejiga typen, men blev glatt överraskad när hon sa att hon ville stanna. Först trodde jag att det var för att killarna för en gång skull sagt till henne att hon inte fick följa med men när jag frågat Jake sa han bara att jag inte skulle vara så dum. Hon är liksom en i gänget, och alltid välkommen. Vanligtvis brukar jag bli sårad över att han inte säger såna saker om mig men idag tänkte jag inte ens på det. Att Nicole, Ellie, Charlie och Adam var här gjorde mig på så mycket bättre humör, jag kunde inte sluta le och skratta. Nicole knuffade lätt till mig med sin höft och log sedan menande.

"Så, berätta nu vad gjorde du med den där Dave?" frågade hon, jag sa inget utan tittade bara ner i bordet, mina kinder blossade och jag ville helst börja prata om någonting annat.

När jag berättat för dem vad som hänt hade alla fyra sagt att dem skulle ta först och bästa plan hit och sparka skiten ur honom. Eller rättare sagt så skulle Charlie och Adam sparka skiten ur honom medan Nicole och Ellie bara skulle vara där som moraliskt stöd för mig. Men jag övertygade dem om att det inte behövdes, och att jag skulle ta hand om det helt själv, eller kanske med hjälp av mina nya kompisar. Men så hade allt annat hänt och jag hade med lättnad kunnat glömma det, jag är inte bra på att konfrontera människor. Vissa personer jag känner som till exempel Leah, Amie och Nicole är bra på sånt och säger exakt vad dem tycker hela tiden medan det även finns personer som mig och Ellie som kanske inte gör något åt saken med en gång. Jag såg på en intervju med en speciell kändis vars musik jag gillade en gång. Han fick frågan vad han gjorde med alla sina hemligheter, och han svarade att han höll dem inne tills dem blev problem. Vilket var ungefär vad jag gjorde, det är lättare att hålla inne med allt som händer än det är att berätta för världen vad som hänt.

"Clarisse London Scott säg inte att du inte gjorde någonting alls?" skrek hon nästan och stod nu med handen emot höften, jag tittade inte på henne utan visste det av ren vana.

Jag visste även att hon bara använde mitt hela namn när hon var riktigt arg på mig, eller bara när jag hade varit en idiot och gjort något väldigt korkat. Nu var det nog på grund av båda två, jag hade varit väldigt korkad och även varit en idiot. Vilket inte händer så ofta, eller det har hänt mer och mer sen jag flyttade hit men när jag bodde i Florida så var jag rätt normal, tro det eller ej.

"Visst ser hjortbiffen bra ut?" frågade jag och gav henne ett sött leende och försökte med det visa att jag inte hade en aning om vad hon pratade om och att jag hellre ville prata om någonting annat.

Tydligen så såg jag väldigt rolig ut för några sekunder senare började det rycka i Nicoles mungipor och några sekunder senare skrattade vi högt, det gjorde ont i min midja och jag trodde för ett ögonblick att jag glömt hur man andades. Men när vi väl slutat skratta så fortsatte jag med maten medan Nicole satte sig på bänken och började tugga på en bit sallad samtidigt som hon tittade förväntansfullt på mig.

"Så förutom det här med den konstiga idioten, något som hänt?" jag tittade upp ifrån maten som jag höll på att göra i ordning och grinade brett emot henne.

Både hon och Ellie visste vad som pågick, någon var jag tvungen att prata med om allting som pågick i mitt liv, visst jag skulle ha kunnat prata med Amie. Det hade varit mycket billigare, mycket närmre och jag hade inte behövt prata på telefon med henne och inte heller dölja det faktum att vi alla är varulvar. Men det kändes på något sätt som om jag inte kommit henne så nära än. Visst, vi var vänner, enligt mig väldigt bra vänner, men inte den sortens vänner som man ringer klockan fem på morgonen för att man drömt en mardröm eller som man bara sådär kan börja smsa för att man inte har något bättre för sig. Det var nästan som om jag hållit mina olika vänner separerade ifrån varandra så länge jag kunnat. Förmodligen för att jag inte visste om dem skulle kunna komma överens, Charlie och Adam är mycket lugnare och inte lika positiva när det gäller mig, Ellie och Nicole medan varulvs pojkarna är väldigt positiva.

"Hon har blivit lite kää-äär", hörde jag Amie sjunga ifrån bordet, hon tittade på mig med en retlig blick som jag bara skrattade åt, det här var hennes hämnd, hon var en listig jäkel. Och det var förmodligen inte allt, hon skulle säkert komma med fler kommentarer i omgångar. "Paybacks a bitch."

"Just like you are", svarade jag enkelt, Amie lade handen för bröstet och såg chockad ut medan Ellie och Nicole bara tittade på skådespelet, på något sätt kändes det här konstigt.

Vanligtvis brukar det vara jag och Nicole som håller på så här och Ellie som avslutar det hela med en riktigt bra kommentar, men nu var det annorlunda. Jag bodde inte i Florida längre och vi var en mer, och om man räknade mer killarna så var vi några stycken extra.

"Det sved", sa hon bara, just då ringde hennes mobil, hon tittade bara på den och log sedan emot oss. "Jake."

"Hälsa Lover-boy ifrån mig", sa jag enkelt, hon visade mig ett väldigt otrevligt finger och gick sedan därifrån.

Ellie gick över till mig och Nicole och satte sig på andra sidan och tittade menande på mig. Både hon och Nicole ville väl veta vem jag var kär i, det här kunde inte sluta bra. Om jag sa det skulle dem aldrig glömma det och när Jared väl kom tillbaka skulle han aldrig få glömma det heller. Och eftersom att Adam är ihop med Ellie och Charlie förmodligen är pappan till Nicoles barn så kommer dem också få reda på det. Det hade dem fått ändå men nu får dem reda på det ännu snabbare och kan mobba mig. Något som jag skulle älska dem för, det kanske låter otroligt konstigt men jag har verkligen saknat att dem mobbat mig. För egentligen så är det ju tekniskt sett inte mobbning eftersom att jag inte känner mig mobbad och för att dem skämtar och för att det är så riktiga kompisar är. Det kvittar egentligen vad det är, jag har saknat det.

"Du är kär i Jared eller hur?" frågade dem, jag nickade bara.

Det var inte ens lönt att ljuga eller inte berätta för dem och hålla tyst, dem här två känner mig bättre än jag känner mig själv. Och om det är någon som vet om jag är kär i Jared så är det dem, ibland så vet dem faktiskt saker om mig själv innan jag gör det. Men inte i detta fallet, i detta fallet visste jag faktiskt hur mycket Jared betydde för mig, eller betyder, kanske man ska säga.

"Och det vet han om?" frågade Nicole då, jag bet mig lite i läppen, gjorde han verkligen det.

Jag hade sagt att jag gillade honom, men tänk om den pojken var dum i huvudet och faktiskt inte förstod att det betydde att jag var kär i honom? Jag var ju inte en kille så hur ska jag kunna veta vad han tror och tänker? När dem såg att jag tvekade suckade Nicole, medan Ellie bara tittade medlidande på mig.

"Jag sa ju att jag gillade honom, men sedan förstörde jag det", sa jag bara och började gå omkring i köket igen och leta efter salladen.

Mamma och Amies pappa var fortfarande uppe i sovrummet, dem försökte nog komma på en bra förklaring till varför dem hade sex.

Och förmodligen ville mamma komma på en bra ursäkt till varför hon bytte ut min pappa emot honom, och även varför hon valde att ge sin dotter ärr för livet genom dem här äckliga mentala bilderna jag nu hade i mitt huvud av henne och Amies pappa som jag fortfarande inte visste vad han hette. Jag visste bara att Amie bodde med sin pappa, och att hennes mamma inte bodde i Forks längre.

"Låt mig gissa, du tänkte för mycket?" sa Ellie då och flinade retligt emot mig, hon tog en gurka som låg framme och åt snabbt upp den.

Om det inte varit för att hennes enorma förlovningsring varit i vägen så hade jag tagit den eller bara slagit till henne på handen, i mitt kök är det minsann ingen som stjäl mat.

"Det är inte mitt fel att jag tänker alldeles för mycket", sa jag och flinade sedan emot dem. "Att vara smart är en förbannelse."

"Det vet väl du ingenting om", sa då Nicole och log vänligt emot mig, jag bara skrattade och pekade sedan på henne medan jag med ironisk stämma sa oj vad du är rolig idag då.

"Visst är jag", svarade hon bara och log emot mig. "Men oroa dig inte sötnos, innan vi har åkt så kommer du och kärleksvalpen vara ett lycklig par, och om jag känner dig rätt så kommer du förmodligen också bli gravid snart."

"USCH nej", Nicole gav mig en menande blick. "Jag menar, jag vill inte stjäla uppmärksamheten ifrån din och Charlies avkomma."

"Hur visste du att det var Charlie?" frågade hon.

"Är det Charlies?" skrek Ellie samtidigt, jag bara skrattade och tog sedan ur maten ur spisen och tog sedan fram tallrikar och började lägga fram på bordet.

"Jag gissade faktiskt, men kom igen det var inte så svårt ni två har alltid haft ett litet one-of förhållande blandat med lite kk eftersom att ni aldrig verkade funka som pojkvän-flickvän, och Ellie japp det är Charlies", sa jag bara och ställde fram maten på bordet.

De bara satt där och tittade på mig med gapande munnar, när jag kom fram till dem knuffade jag långsamt upp dem och flinade sedan retligt.

"Akta så att ni inte sväljer flugorna", jag märkte att Nicole med en gång blev lite nervös och tittade på Ellie, denna såg ut som om hon inte visste vad hon skulle göra, det såg ut som om hon funderade på om hon skulle bli arg eller glad för sin systers skull, det var ett rätt svårt val. "Det kommer nog funka mellan er den här gången."

"Hur kan du vara så säker?" jag log bara emot henne med ett säkert leende.

"För att jag känner det på mig."

Just då hörde vi hur några kom nedgående för trappan precis samtidigt som Amie gick in i köket igen hållande i telefonen, samtidigt som hon log löjligt stort. Det såg ut som om hon vunnit högsta vinsten på ett lotteri.

"Hejsan tjejer", sa mamma och log, hon rodnade djupt och verkade inte kunna möte min blick. "Vad kul att ni är här. Carrie det här är..."

"Amies pappa", avslutade jag henne med varav hon tittade ner i golvet och såg ut att skämmas, vilket hon borde göra.

Pappa dog för inte länge sedan, hon har ingen rätt att bara gå vidare så där som om hans död inte betydde någonting för henne. Efter alla dem historierna jag hört om deras kärlek och om hur dem träffades och höll ihop i alla dessa år när mina vänners föräldrar bara skilde sig så trodde jag att hon skulle sörja lite längre. Men tydligen inte, antingen så var hans död inget att sörja och det skulle betyda att deras kärlek var falsk och att den bilden jag haft av sann kärlek varit falsk hela tiden.

"Vi skulle precis gå ut och äta middag, vi ses senare", sa hon och gick därifrån, jag sa ingenting utan tittade bara efter henne.

Amie såg rätt nöjd ut, hon log emot mig och såg faktiskt otroligt glad ut.

"Det verkar som om vi ska bli systrar."

Inte långt efter att mamma stuckit med Amies pappa så kom killarna tillbaka, inte alla men dem flesta i alla fall. Det såg ut som om Sam inte kommit så bra överens med varken Adam eller Charlie för han var inte där längre och det var inte heller Embry. Jag brydde mig inte så mycket om vad Sam tyckte men jag var rätt ledsen över att Embry inte kom överens med dem. Vi hade efter maten börjat kollat på en film, jag satt nedanför Nicole och med Ellie framför mig, Adam och Charlie satt på varsin sida om mig.

"Hur länge stannar ni?" frågade Jake.

"Bara idag tyvärr", jag tittade ner på Ellie som satt oberörd och tittade på filmen, jag sa ingenting. "Ledsen Carrie, men det var en del av våran deal med våra föräldrar. Men vi kommer och hälsar på dig i sommar, lovar."

Jag log emot dem, Adam och Charlie gav mig en kyss på vardera kind medan Ellie och Nicole bara höll hårt i mina händer. Jag var överlycklig att dem kommit hit och hälsat på men nu när dem redan skulle åka ville jag inte det. Saker hade varit mycket bättre om dem hade stannat kvar för resten av livet, dem hade kunnat stoppa mig ifrån att göra bort mig inför Jared.

"Vi måste faktiskt gå nu", dem reste sig upp och jag följde genast efter dem, alla skrek hejdå men dem andra stannade inne och tittade på tv.

Vi gick ut i natten och fram till bilen, dem hoppade genast in.

"Vi syns", sa jag bara, dem nickade.

"Vi ringar dig varje dag."

Jag bara nickade och såg hur dem körde därifrån, där försvann mina bästa vänner. Dem som visste allt om mig och som utan dem var jag en idiot, det var bevisat nu att om jag inte hade dem runt omkring mig så betedde jag mig som en idiot utan hjärna, lite som Sam faktiskt.

"Jag gillar ditt skratt", hörde jag någon säga, långsamt vände jag mig om och såg Jared. "Jag gillar ditt leende, jag älskar att höra dig prata. Det finns så mycket jag älskar med dig som inte har med ditt utseende att göra, men det skulle ta en evighet att skriva på allting på en lista."

Jag log mjukt emot honom och placerade mina händer runt hans nacke. Genast la han sina armar runt min midja och tryckte mig tätt intill sig.

"Jag gillar hela dig."

**Amie**

Jake hade förmodligen stuckit med Sam, för han kom inte tillbaka till huset, men han hade sagt när han ringde mig att han skulle komma förbi och vi skulle ha en mysig filmkväll i soffan med popcorn. Jag fick bilder i huvudet av oss som satt i min slitna soffa under en varm pläd och tittade på filmen med en stor popcornskål mellan oss.

"Vad du ser frånvarande ut", skrattade Carrie. "Har det något att göra med Love-"

"Håll mun!" sa jag, men log ändå. "Själv då, du verkade också lite frånvarande. Hände något speciellt utanför tillsammans med Jared?"

"Hur visste du att han va där?" frågade hon och såg förvånat på mig.

Jag tog upp min kopp med varm choklad och såg under mjugg på henne med leende läppar.

Hon såg misstänksamt på mig. "Hade du något att göra med det, eller? Du hade det, va?"

Jag log bara och sa inget. Det var inte över än med allt som jag har planerat för dem. Ett tag hade jag tänkt välja att inte göra en hämnd, att det bara var onödigt, men jag visste att jag aldrig skulle kunna hålla mig.

"Hur mycket är klockan?" frågade jag bara.

"Halv tio."

"Oj, redan? Då måste jag gå nu. Jag trodde nästan att våra föräldrar skulle ha kommit hem nu."

"Tydligen inte." Jag såg något mörkt i blicken hos henne, men förstod inte vad. Jag tyckte att det var en bra sak att våra föräldrar skulle ha hittat någon annan, men jag vet inte riktigt vad hon tyckte om det, Carrie verkade nästan mer arg.

"Kul att jag fick träffa dina vänner idag", sa jag. "Och ni var ett grymt bra band tillsammans."

"Tack", Carrie log stolt. "Bara du inte har tänkt lämna Jake och sticka med Charlie, han ska faktiskt bli pappa nu", sa hon och blinkade. Jag skrattade.

"Nej, det hade jag faktiskt inte tänkt göra. Tror du jag skulle lämna Forks _och_ Jake för en enda kille och flytta flera hundra mil?"

Hon log. "Det vet man aldrig", sa hon och blinkade.

"Nej, men jag vet att jag borde gå nu."

Alla andra hade redan gått för länge sen.

"Lova att du inte sitter uppe och väntar på din mamma", sa jag bara.

Hon gäspade stort. "Nejdå, jag lovar. Jag ska gå och lägg mig nu, så inga problem."

Jag satte på mig mina kläder och promenerade hem. När jag låste upp dörren fann jag min pappa och Carries mamma under samma filt på soffan. Nakna. Soffan som vi skulle ha suttit i och tittat på film i. Jag tror aldrig att jag skulle kunna sätta mig i den igen. Utan att väcka dem gick jag ut igen och låste dörren. När Jake kom kunde jag säga att vi skulle gå tillbaka hem till honom. Eller han går tillbaka, och jag följer med honom. Han kom ju därifrån redan innan.

Jag ändrade mig och skickade istället ett sms och bad honom att inte gå mot mig, utan att jag kom till honom. Han svarade att det blev perfekt, och bad mig att möta honom på ett ställe i skogen där vi ofta lekte när vi var små. Jag visste inte varför jag skulle dit, men det spelade ingen större roll.

Efter tio minuter var jag på väg in i skogen och gick tyst över den barrtäckta marken. Klockan var snart tio. Det var en kylig men vacker kväll med en fullmåne starkt lysande över skogen och vägen. När ett ensamt litet moln gled över månen och skymde ljuset blev det becksvart och man kunde inte se någonting. Molnen fortsatte sin stilla färd över himlavalvet och snart kunde jag se vägen igen.

Jag fortsatte och när jag böjde mig ner för att knyta mitt skosnöre som gått upp var jag bara någon minut från Jakes mystiska ställe.

Ett nytt moln drog över månen och skymde sikten, men den här gången fortsatte jag gå ändå. Jag tittade upp för att se om månen skulle komma fram snart, men det enda jag såg var svaga silhuetter som verkade framstå som trädkronor. Underbart, tänkte jag. När månen äntligen kom fram ställde jag mig lättat upp igen men stelnade till mitt i steget.

Bara högst tio meter bort i en liten glänta stod Jake bredvid en filt. Han vände sig om och log brett när han såg på mig.

"Kom, Amie", sa han och vinkade.

**- OBS, känsliga läsare bör sluta läsa nu -**

Jag log mot honom också och började sakta gå mot honom. När jag kom fram till honom kramade han om mig och jag passade på att dra in lukten från honom. Han luktade svagt av en herrparfym, men framför allt luktade han Jake. Hans varma, bruna ögon såg mot mig. Jag såg tillbaka och när hans ansikte började närma sig mitt mötte jag honom efter halva vägen. Hans läppar var mjuka och jag tryckte mig närmare honom. Mina händer letade sig upp mot hans nacke och försöker få honom att komma ännu närmare mig, trots att vi redan var så nära man bara kunde vara. Hans tunga smekte mot min underläpp och snart var den inne i min mun. Han smakade sött och jag blev ivrig efter mer. Jake lyfte upp mig och la mig ner på filten, fortfarande kyssande mig. Jag drog i hans tröja och snart låg den på gräset bredvid filten där min tröja gjorde den sällskap. Han kysste mig nerför halsen vidare till mina bröst. Med en hand öppnade han min BH och tog av mig den. Han studerade min kropp och log.

"Vad fin du är", sa han och kysste mig igen på mina bröst. Jag rös under behandlingen, men kände mig ändå pirrig och ivrig efter mer. Jag drog av honom hans byxor och han hjälpte mig av med mina. När dem hamnade i en hög på marken böjde han sig ner igen över mig och kysste mig intensivt. Han smekte mig över mina bröst och ner över magen och ner mot mina lår. Jag drog handen genom hans hår och kysste honom hungrigt. Han stannade upp och log mot mig igen, jag log stort tillbaka. Han sög in min bröstvårta i munnen och jag stönade högt.

"Sluta inte!" stönade jag när han höll på att dra sig bort. Han gjorde som jag sa och fortsatte. Han smekte mig varmt och varsamt och det pirrade i mig när jag förstod vart vi var på väg. Men jag hejdade honom inte. Jag ville. Han drog med båda sina händer utmed sidan av mig, från låren upp under mina armar. Han kysste sig upp till min mun igen och jag rullade runt så att han låg under mig när jag kysste honom över halsen och över hans muskulösa bröstkorg. Han fortsatte titta på mig och studera mig hela tiden. Jag satt grensle över honom och han drog av mig mina gröna string samtidigt som han också blev av med det sista tygstycket. Jag fortsatte utforska hans bröst med min mun och tunga. Han smekte mig från magen och nedåt och det pirrade i mig ännu mer när han kom längre och längre ner. Jag stod plötsligt inte ut mer och han la sig över mig igen och varsamt kände jag hans varma lem trycka mot mig. Jag bestämde mig för att öppna mig mer och särade mer på benen för att det skulle gå bättre. Jag var redan våt och därför gick det ganska lätt och han tryckte lätt på. Det kändes lite, men jag blev bara mer upphetsad av det. Han såg på mig för att se att det var okej och att det gick bra och jag svarade med att kyssa honom. Våra tungor lekte med varandra och jag kände mig verkligen redo. Han fortsatte att kyssa mig och smeka mina bröst och sakta, några centimeter i taget tryckte han på så han gled in bit för bit. Jag kände hur jag vidgades allt eftersom och snart, alldeles för snart, kände jag hur det tog emot. Han drog sig lika sakta ut och jag kände hur det flödade i mig. När han dragit sig ända ut igen stönade jag till. Jag såg glasartat på honom och bad honom med blicken att fortsätta. Han skulle döda mig om han slutade nu. Han verkade förstå det och retades lite med mig genom att ännu saktare än förut trycka på. Jag stönade högt ändå och tog ett stadigt tag om hans axlar.

"Jake... snälla..." Stönade jag. Han såg lite retligt på mig men jag visste att han också tärdes av att dra ut på det, ändå var det så skönt. Han lutade sig ner och sög och smekte mina bröst och gled samtidigt in lite snabbare. Han tryckte sig snabbare in ner till botten och jag kände hur det pirrade i hela kroppen. Han drog sig den här gången snabbt ut igen och tryckte sakta in. Det kändes som om jag skulle sprängas. Det byggdes upp en skön känsla i mig och jag ville bara ha mer. Känslan av att känna honom i mig samtidigt som han kysste och sög in mina bröst i munnen förstärkte det bara och jag kunde inte göra annat än att stöna högt. Han fortsatte lika sakta och mjukt. "Snälla... snabbare", stönade jag svagt. Jag skulle inte stå ut annars. Det var otroligt skönt. Han lydde och känslan han gav mig var underbar. Jag hade aldrig känt något bättre. Han visste precis vad han skulle göra för att få mig att stöna högt. Han drog sig ut ännu snabbare nu när det gick mycket snabbare och tryckte in ännu hårdare. Jag hörde hur det skvalpade lite varje gång han gjorde det och visste att jag var väldigt upphetsad. Samtidigt kändes det bara bättre och bättre. Skönare och skönare. Hur visste han exakt vad han skulle göra? "Har du... förut?" Frågade jag vågat och jag rodnade och såg ner. Han tittade upp på mig och hans mun mötte min och han tryckte in tungan djupt i min mun.

"Nej." Jag blev glad av att höra det och samtidigt som han var djupt inne i mig bestämde jag att jag kunde få ta initiativet. Jag fick honom att lägga sig ner på rygg och jag satte mig grensle över honom och riktade in honom mot mig och sjönk sakta ner över honom igen. Jag reste på mig så att han åkte ut och snabbt tog jag tag i honom och riktade in honom igen. Nu var det hans tur att stöna och jag lutade mig ner mot honom så jag låg ovanpå honom med honom i mig och kysste honom. Jag kysste honom från munnen ner över bröstet och reste sen på mig igen och han gled nästan ur mig innan jag sjönk ner igen. Han fyllde upp mig totalt och jag stannade upp och slöt ögonen ett ögonblick innan jag reste på mig igen och kände hur hans stora och varma del inuti mig försvann bit för bit. Det var helt otroligt hur skönt det var och jag ökade takten en del. Jag fortsatte att sakta och försiktigt varvat med snabbt och hårt rida honom och nu var det jag som fick honom att stöna högt gång på gång. Jag viskade till honom och berättade hur skönt det var, hur skön han var, och till svar fick jag att han kysste och nafsade mig i mina bröst. Jag kände hur en kraftig orgasm inuti mig byggdes upp och jag ökade takten ännu mer. Varje gång han slog i botten av mig skrek jag nästan rakt ut och jag kunde känna hur det rann från mig av min upphetsning. Jag blev bara kåtare och kåtare av honom och fick inte nog. Han stod upp som ett spett och jag antog att inte heller han var särskilt uttråkad. Han tog tag om min midja och hjälpte mig att rida honom. Snart tog han ett nytt tag om mig och vände på mig så att jag stod på alla fyra. När han på så sätt tog mig bakifrån kände jag att jag väldigt nära nu och andades stötvis i takt med hur han tog mig. Med den takt han nu hade och det som byggts upp inom mig innan dundrade snart en kraftig orgasm genom mig och klämde om honom när han fortsatte att trycka på och förlänga min underbara känsla. Det dröjde inte länge innan han stönade högt också och sprutade i mig.

Smått svettiga la vi oss ner under den klara stjärnhimlen med en tunn filt över oss, tätt, tätt tillsammans och han somnade snart. Jag fortsatte att smeka honom under hans sömn. Tänk vad härligt det var att ha en riktig själsfrände.


	16. Chapter 16

_Tack för alla reviews :) Hoppas ni gillar kapitlet / Fanny_

**Carrie**

Jag tittade upp på den mörkblåa himlen, när Amie gått hade jag sagt att jag skulle gå och lägga mig, men kunde inte somna. Det var något jag retade mig på, antingen var det blicken Jared gett Nicole och Ellie, eller det faktum att Pauls ansikte visade sig som en tavla varje gång jag somnade. Långt bak i mitt huvud visste jag att det var fel, och om jag ska tänka på någon så borde det vara Jared. Men en känsla av obehag fick mig att rysa varje gång jag gjorde det. Min mamma hade kommit hem tidigt på morgonen, och trodde förstås att jag inte märkt att hon var borta. Suckande hoppade jag ner för taket och gick sedan in genom ytterdörren. På övervåningen snarkade mamma högt, jag sa ingenting utan stirrade bara emot trappuppgången, tog sedan väskan och började gå till skolan. Jag hade redan missat tre lektioner, inte för att det gjorde någonting. Som om jag skulle ha någon användning av gemoetri när skolan var över. En SUV körde förbi mig och ut ur en av bilens fönster såg jag hur en tjej i min klass satt och grovhånglade med sin pojkvän, hur de lyckades med det i bilen när föraren körde runt som en idiot visste jag inte.

"Hej, Carrie", jag tittade åt vänster och såg där Amie komma gående med ett stort leende på läpparna, hon såg ut som den lyckligaste människan på jorden.

Inte långt efter henne kom Jake och dem andra, även dem såg otroligt glada ut. Jared stod lutad vid Quils bil inte långt ifrån oss, han pratade med en tjej, jag sa ingenting om det. Han öppnade sedan bildörren och flinade emot henne, det såg för ett ögonblick ut som om han flirtade med henne. När han körde iväg utan att ens märkt att jag var där kände jag hur mitt leende sviktade och jag tog några tveksamma steg in i skolan.

"Så varför är ni så lyckliga?" frågade jag bara, men brydde mig inte om att fejka ett leende, om sanningen ska fram så orkade jag inte.

Jag kände mig alldeles för trött för att orka vara misstänksam på Jared, den där tjejen kunde ha varit hans syster. Och jag brydde mig faktiskt inte om varför dem var så lyckliga, mina ögon sved och kändes tunga, som om jag inte kunde hålla dem öppna.

"Det tänker jag inte säga", sa Amie då, hon log emot mig, och väntade förmodligen på att jag skulle försöka övertala henne att säga någonting, men till hennes besvikelse svarade jag inte.

"Okej", svarade jag enkelt, tog mina böcker och började gå emot idrottshallen.

Min mamma tyckte att jag hade alldeles för mycket fritid och att jag spenderade alldeles för mycket tid med Jared, vilket enligt henne betydde att en tonårsgravidiet var på gång. Hur hon kunde tro det, förstod jag inte riktigt. Men varför prata om det mer än nödvändigt? Därför hade hon anmält mig till skolans danstrupp, dem tävlade bland annat i balett och hiphop som jag hade dansat på min förra skola. Därför hade jag på mig danskläderna och gick in i idrottshallen med väskan hängande över ryggen.

"Hej", sa jag bara till dansläraren som var den enda här, dem andra i truppen dansade tre gånger i veckan, medan jag gjorde det fem gånger i veckan.

Tre av dem gångerna var det tillsammans med dem, men dem andra två var det bara jag som gjorde det.

"Carrie", sa min danslärare och log mjukt emot mig, Pauline var min balettlärare och hade det svarta håret uppsatt i en stram knut, hon hade på sig balettkläder och var graciös på ett sätt som bara balettdansöser kan vara.

Min hiphoplärare är motsatsen, han har alltid på sig hängiga jeans och en keps, men han är en av dem personer som jag litar på mest. Och den enda som jag frivilligt berättade för om Dave, han hade inte sagt någonting till någon, för att vi är vänner, och så har han tystnadsplikt.

"Är du redo att börja?" jag nickade, hon satte i gång musiken och vi började.

Efter en timme stängde hon av musiken, jag satte mig ner på golvet och andades tungt. Dörrarna till idrottshallen öppnades och in kom Paul gående, han gav mig en förvånad blick när han såg mig men sa ingenting om det. Han satte sig ner på några bänkar och log vänligt.

"Ska vi fortsätta?" frågade Pauline, jag nickade och ställde mig upp igen.

Det enda jag kunde tänka på efter det var att Paul satt och tittade på mig, jag hade berättat för dem att jag dansade, men ingen hade någonsin visat intresse för det jag gjorde, eller brytt sig om att kolla när jag tränar. Att Paul gjorde det, fick mitt leende att växa och till slut var det så stort att det gjorde ont.

"Bra", sa Pauline och log emot mig. "Du kan gå nu."

Jag nickade, tog sedan en handduk och min vattenflaska och gick emot Paul, som långsamt ställde sig upp och flinade retligt.

"Du stinker", sa han så fort jag kom tillräckligt nära.

"Du luktar inte så gott du heller", svarade jag bara, han lyfte armen och sniffade sedan på tröjan, gav mig ett retligt grin och lade sedan en arm omkring mig.

"Roligt du", svarade han enkelt och började sedan gå därifrån, mitt ansikte blossade och jag visste inte om det berodde på att jag var trött från träningen eller om det var för att Pauls arm låg runt min nacke. "Vi ska till Jakes hus."

Det kändes nästan som om min hud skrek efter honom.

"Jag har skola", svarade jag enkelt, han skakade bara på huvudet, knuffade sedan upp dörren som ledde ut från skolan.

"Inte nu längre", Jag skrattade lite och gick sedan in i bilen och så körde vi där ifrån. "Jared är också där."

Mitt hjärta tog ett extra slag och det kändes helt plötsligt som om bilen i körde tillräckligt fort, när vi äntligen kom fram sprang jag in i huset. Synen som mötte mig där var lika sårande som den var grotesk. Jared och någon annan tjej låg nakna i soffan, medan hon red honom. När han såg mig stannade han upp och försökte att se ut som om han inte njöt av det. Tårarna brände bakom mina ögonlock och jag vände mig enkelt om och gick ut genom dörren. Jag gick rätt in i Paul, vars ansikte var likblekt, han lade en beskyddande arm om mig och ledde mig sedan ut.

"Den lilla råttan", väste han så fort vi kommit till stranden.

Jag visste inte om jag ville gråta eller om jag bara ville sticka därifrån, det kändes som om jag borde gissat det här. Jag betydde ingenting för honom, jag var bara den tjejen som han ville ha i säng men som han misslyckades med, kanske var det första gången han inte fått som han ville.

"Jag ska jogga", sa jag enkelt, Paul tog tag i min hand och hindrade mig från att gå därifrån. "Berätta inte för någon."

"Vaddå berätta inte för någon?" frågade han och såg tvivlande ut. "Han är otrogen, borde inte dem andra få reda på det?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Det är något mellan mig och han", sa jag bara och ryckte åt mig handen. "Och vi var aldrig ihop, så han kunde inte varit otrogen."

**Amie**

Skolan var som alltid seg och jag längtade bara hem så jag kunde göra klart mina läxor för den här veckan. När jag gjort klart dem och skickat de på datorn till mina lärare var det helg. En hel helg med ett tomt hus och Jake...

Pappa och Claudia, Carries mamma, skulle bort i helgen och det skulle vara skönt att slippa se dem fara runt och ligga med varandra överallt. Det var inte särskilt trevligt att komma hem och se sin pappa och hans älskare vara fullt upptagna med varandra. Jag ville inte ens tänka på vad han höll på med tillsammans med henne när han var på "jobbet" eller på "restaurang". Kunde de inte bara ta in på ett hotell så man slapp få udda tankar i huvudet av dem? Men det var tydligen inget som de tänkte på, de var väl upptagna på annat håll...

Min biologilärare deklamerade om hur viktigt det var att skydda sig mot olika sjukdomar när man åkte utomlands, och kom in på att det var minst lika viktigt att skydda sig mot sådant som ligger närmare oss än utlandsresor – könssjukdomar. Han bad oss att använda det enda som skyddar mot både graviditet och könssjukdomar – kondom. Jag suckade när han sa det, hur många gånger hade man inte hört det? Ville man inte ha oönskade barn, sjukdomar som man i värsta fall kunde dö av, eller bli steril av, så skulle man använda kondom. Var inte det lite självklart? I alla fall efter alla dessa år som de har predikat om samma sak om och om igen. Jag tror inte att någon annan fras har inpräntats mer i allas huvud än just den, och säkert den fras som ignorerades mest också.

Som en besvarad bön slår klockan över till halv fyra och lättat packade jag ihop mina böcker och la ner dem i min väska. Äntligen slut för den här dagen. Jag sträckte på mig och undrade lite var Carrie hade tagit vägen. Jag hade inte sett henne sen precis innan lunch. Men nu var dagen i alla fall slut och jag skyndade mig ut till parkeringen där jag skulle möta Jake och de andra och få skjuts hem. När jag kom dit var det bara Jake där. Han stod lutad nonchalant mot bilen och såg ut över skolgården. Jag trippade glatt fram till honom och han virade sina armar tätt kring mig när jag böjde mig fram och kysste honom.

"Om igår..." viskade jag.

"Schh..." avbröt Jake tyst. Jag vände upp huvudet och mötte just hans mjuka läppar en gång till när det hördes steg bakom oss. Quil och Embry harklade sig när de stod precis bredvid.

"När ni är klara kanske vi ska ta och åka hem då?"

Jake avbröt kyssen med en snabb, fjäderlätt puss och det strålade om hans ögon.

"Okej", sa jag och vi hoppade alla in i bilen.

Quil satte sig bakom ratten och startade motorn.

"Följer du med till stranden ikväll?" frågade Embry och såg på mig genom spegeln i solskydds-plattan-som-jag-inte-vet-vad-den-heter som han fällt ner. Konstigt egentligen. Jag vet nästan precis allt som finns att veta om bilar, men jag vet inte vad den där lilla detaljen har för namn.

"Nej, jag måste plugga. Har prov och massor sånt i början av nästa vecka", halvljög jag. Jag hade visserligen prov, men jag kunde redan allt jag borde kunna och sen så var provet inte förens på torsdagen. Men jag och Jake hade redan planerat att ta våran filmkväll idag istället för igår – då vi skulle ha haft den.

"Men du då, Jake. Du måste väl komma?"

"Sorry, Embry. Du vet att jag skulle bort idag."

"Just det, din faster eller något sånt?"

"Japp. Helt rätt."

Det var inte heller sant. Han skulle träffa sin faster idag, men bara lite snabbt då hon var på genomresa innan hon skulle vidare hem till sig. Hon hade varit och hälsat på en gammal vän till henne och på väg hem kom hon förbi och hälsade på Jake och hennes bror också. Men som sagt skulle hon bara vara här kort, sen skulle hon vidare, och när hon åkte kom Jake hem till mig och så hann vi titta igenom en del filmer innan det var dags att sova, vilket kunde bli ganska sent eftersom det var helg.

Det var tyst i bilen på väg hem till mig sånär som på Quil och Embrys duett på "In the jungle" genom hela resan. De var inte direkt några oupptäckta stjärnor, men det skars inte heller i öronen. Det kändes bra att höra dem skoja och hålla på, som de så länge jag kunde minnas hade gjort i bilen när vi åkte någonstans. Jag log åt tanken och lutade mig mot Jakes axel tills vi kom fram till mitt hus. Jake strök mig över kinden och håret och jag längtade till ikväll.

"Då var vi framme", meddelade Quil.

"Sista hållplats: Amies ruckel", sa Embry. Jag log men Quil slog till honom i huvudet.

"Det är väl inget ruckel heller? Dessutom ska vi vidare, så det är _inte_ sista hållplatsen!"

Embry svarade snabbt, men jag lyssnade inte så noga. Jag höll på att stänga dörren när jag såg rakt in i Jakes mörka, bruna ögon och log större. "Älskar dig", mimade jag. Han mimade detsamma och jag stängde dörren efter att jag tackat för skjutsen.

Jag gick upp mot huset och låste upp dörren och klev in i mitt välbekanta hem. Jag kom ihåg vad jag sett i soffan igår och bestämde då att vi skulle sitta i mitt rum och titta på filmerna. Jag letade igenom skåpet efter popcornen jag köpte för någon dag sen och la fram dem på bänken. Sen gick jag upp till mitt rum och startade datorn för att bli av med läxorna på en gång. Två timmar senare var jag klar och jag suckade ut. Nu var det verkligen helg. Jag tog av mig mina kläder jag hade på mig och gick ner på undervåningen och slängde alltihop i tvättkorgen. Sen gick jag upp till övervåningen igen och övervägde att gå in i duschen. Jag hade duschat i morse, men det skadade inte att göra sig ren igen ...

Jag gick in i duschen i alla fall och tvättade mig extra noga och njöt av värmen som strålade ut över min kropp. Jag drog på mig en stor morgonrock och virade en handduk om håret. Sen gick jag in i mitt rum och letade igenom byrålådan efter nytvättade underkläder. Tvättmaskinen hade inte varit igång på ett tag igen, så det var inte särskilt stort utbud. Jag hade att välja på ett par röda, nästan genomskinliga string, eller en svart nät-BH med matchande stringtrosor. String är verkligen inte min favorit, om jag inte ska vara "väldigt fin", men det var snyggt, och eftersom de svarta trosorna hade en matchande överdel tog jag på mig den och tog på mig en kort men luftig kjol som jag inte använt sen den dag jag köpt det, och till den en lite avslappnande skjort – t-shirt. Jag kände mig lite snygg och glad åt tanken på hur chockad Jake kommer att bli när han ser att jag har på mig en kjol.

_Review?_


	17. Chapter 17

_Ännu en uppdatering, :) Eftersom att jag ska till Falkenberg imorgon och jag vet inte när jag kommer tillbaka, vet inte när Tina är tillbaka heller. Men det får vi väl se, ha det bra iaf och hoppas att ni gillar kapitlet! _

**Carrie**

Nästa dag hoppade jag nästan upp ur sängen och gick sedan fram till spegeln, mamma var inte hemma utan hade åkt iväg någonstans med Amies pappa. Dem hade berättat var dem skulle, men jag hade inte lyssnat så noga. Mitt hår var rufsigt, ansiktet pluffsigt och svullet och på mig hade jag en gammal t-shirt som varit min pappas. Jag suckade djupt och drog sedan ihop håret i en tofs, sminkade mig lite och drog på mig en tajt klänning. Sedan gick jag långsamt nerför trappan och satte mig ner framför tv:n. Jag hade ingen lust att göra någonting, jag ville definitivt inte träffa någon, och om Amie var med Jake så skulle jag nog slippa det. Om Jared visste vad som var bäst för honom så skulle han låta mig vara, att få hjärtat utslitet var inget roligt. Och om han var intelligent så skulle han förstå att det sista jag ville göra just nu var att träffa honom. Då knackade någon på dörren, jag suckade djupt och gick sedan fram och öppnade. Jag väntade mig först att se Amie, eller Quil men tog ett förvirrat steg bakåt när jag såg Paul. Det mörka håret som nu var långt föll emot skuldrorna, dem bruna ögonen stora och djupa, medan han hade ett leende lekande på läpparna. För ett ögonblick blev jag förtrollad av hans blick men nickade sedan till och återfick medvetande.

"Hej, Paul", sa jag enkelt, och öppnade dörren för att han skulle komma in, men till min förvåning så stod han bara kvar där.

"Du ska med mig till Seattle idag", sa han enkelt med ett flirtigt leende, jag rodnade svagt och ryckte sedan på axlarna, först ville jag säga emot men visste att det inte skulle kvitta.

Han skulle övertala mig på tio sekunder att det var rätt sak att göra, han skulle också få mig att känna mig elak för att jag ens funderade på att inte åka med honom. Därför tog jag en jacka och gick efter honom till bilen.

"Min dam", sa han charmigt och öppnade bildörren för mig, jag visste att han aldrig skulle säga något sånt till Amie, denna skulle förmodligen bara slå honom och sedan skratta, jag å andra sidan var inte som hon.

Därför rodnade jag ännu mer och hoppade in i bilen. Han sprang sedan över på förarsidan och började köra, en pinsam tystnad infann sig och det kändes som om jag såg Paul i ett helt annat ljus, med dem andra är han alltid så tuff och självsäker. På något sätt kändes det som om han var mer sårbar nu, jag tittade på hans profil då han körde. När han helt plötsligt vände huvudet och mötte min blick, tittade jag ner och förbannade sedan min pinsamhet. Jag betedde mig som om jag vore tolv år gammal, då man inte kan möta blicken på den man gillar. Därför böjde jag mig fram och kollade igenom skivorna han hade.

"Lyssnar du på Beatles?" sa jag och tog upp en skiva, Paul skrattade tyst.

"Japp", han tittade på skivan för en sekund. "Fast det där är några covers från en film jag såg. Du kanske har sett den, Across the Universe?"

"Allvarligt?" frågade jag bara och log stort, nervositeten hade försvunnit och allt jag ville nu var att sätta på skivan och sjunga så högt jag kunde.

Men jag gjorde inte det, jag satte bara på skivan och lyssnade hur musiken började spela. Tyst som en mus sjöng jag med, den personen som säger att Beatles är dåliga har ingen som helst musiksmak, dagens musik vore ingenting utan dem.

"Gillar du dem?" frågade Paul då och flinade brett, han tittade på vägen framför sig men det kändes ändå som om han hade ögonen på mig.

"Självklart", svarade jag bara och tittade på honom med ett skämtaktigt utryck i ansiktet, "Lucy in the Skye with Diamonds" började spela och jag sjöng långsamt med. "Everyone smiles as you drift."

"Du sjunger jättebra", han vände sig emot mig och log, jag rodnade och mumlade ett svagt tack.

Han fortsatte titta på mig, och jag kunde inte ta blicken ifrån honom, jag kände hur han ökade farten om det varit Jared eller någon annan som kört så skulle jag haft panik, men trots det faktum att vi körde i nästan 200 km/h så kände jag mig ovanligt lugn. Jag var som hypnotiserad av dem stora mörka ögonen, hans mungipa höjdes lite och han log charmigt och saktade ner. Framför oss var det en korsning, han tittade snabbt åt höger och åt vänster, sedan fortsatte han köra och höll blicken framför sig hela tiden. När vi kommit fram öppnade han min dörr och vi gick ut.

"Var ska vi gå?" frågade jag bara, han ryckte på axlarna. "Vet du inte var vi ska gå någonstans?"

Han skrattade bara och lade armen om min nacke och styrde mig sedan emot en klädaffär som jag inte sett förr. I fönstret såg jag en röd klänning och ett par skor precis under, för ett ögonblick glömde jag nästan att Paul var bakom mig. Jag gick in i affären och gick direkt fram dit och letade sedan upp en sån.

"Vad tycker du?" frågade jag och höll klänningen framför mig, Paul nickade bara och gav mig tummen upp. "Jag ska bara prova den."

"Gör du det", han satte sig ner på en stol precis utanför provrummen och lutade sig tillbaka.

När jag kommit in i provrummet lutade jag mig emot väggen och stängde ögonen, bara att vara i samma rum som honom fick mig att känna mig konstig på ett bra sätt. Jag älskade när han tittade på mig, och bara att vara i hans närhet gav mig fjärilar i magen. Jag tittade in i spegeln och drog av mig den svarta klänningen som jag hade på mig. Precis då jag skulle ta på mig den röda såg jag hur röd jag var i ansiktet och log då stort. Sedan tog jag på mig klänningen och drog förhänget åt sidan och gick ut.

"Vad tycker du?" han satt och kollade i en tidning, men tittade sedan upp och gav mig tummen upp, utan att han märkte det vände han på tidningen, men verkade inte märka att han hade den upp och ner.

"Fint", svarade han enkelt, jag skrattade och gick sedan fram till honom. "Du läser tidningen upp och ner, det måste betyda att det var lite bättre än fint."

Han skrattade hest och nickade sedan utan att säga någonting, jag log tillbaks och gick in i provrummet igen medan jag muntert nynnade på en låt, jag bytte klänning och gick sedan ut igen.

"Ska du köpa den?" frågade han, jag nickade till svar. "Då går vi."

"Skämtar du eller?" sa jag bara och flinade retligt emot honom. "Vi kan väl stanna lite till?"

Jag log stort och såg framför mig hur han smälte, sedan nickade han igen och satte sig ner och tittade i tidningen igen medan jag sprang omkring i butiken. Medan jag kollade om Paul tittade efter mig hittade jag en läderjacka, tajta mörka jeans och ännu en klänning som var om möjligt ännu snyggare än den förra.

"Hur kan du hitta så mycket kläder?" frågade han när jag sprang in i provrummet, jag räckte ut tungan till honom som svar och bytte sedan om.

Först drog jag på mig jeansen och läderjackan, den hade korta armar och på ryggen stod det: Jag har ylat med vargarna. När jag vände mig om och visade ryggen skrattade Paul högt, och påpekade sedan att det var sant. När jag visat honom alla plaggen gick vi sedan emot bilen, och började åka hem. Jag kunde inte sluta titta på honom, vi sjöng och vi skrattade. Så här kul hade jag aldrig haft med någon förr, när vi kom hem till mig igen kände jag mig nästan sorgsen. Jag öppnade långsamt dörren och hoppade ut, tog mina påsar och gick fram till dörren. Paul följde efter mig, när jag öppnat dörren och stod vid dörröppningen kramade han om mig länge.

"Vi syns imorrn", sa han bara och vände sig sedan om för att åka tillbaka.

"Paul", han vände sig och kollade på mig igen. "Varför ville du att jag skulle följa med till Seattle?"

En del av mig ville höra honom säga att det var för att han gillade mig, medan en annan del inte klarade av mer drama.

"Jag ville få dig att le", sa han bara, detta gjorde att jag log mjukt emot honom.

Han skrattade tyst för sig själv, hoppade sedan in i bilen och körde därifrån. Som på rosa moln flög jag uppför trappan och gick sedan och lade mig, och drömde denna gången om Paul.

**Amie**

Vi hade kollat på film till sent på kvällen men jag hade under hela tiden sett honom snegla bort mot mig och min nya utstyrsel. Jag log lite i hemlighet och lät kjolen medvetet glida lite längre upp på låret.

Klockan var efter tre när vi äntligen la oss för att sova. Våra ögon såg förmodligen ut som stoppljus av allt tv-tittande. Vi låg tätt sammanslingrade om varandra och båda somnade väldigt snabbt. Jag drömde om en framtid tillsammans med Jake. Hur vårat hus skulle se ut, hur våran gård var och våra barn. Det var en vacker dröm och när jag vaknade efter tolv nästa dag log jag. Förmodligen hade jag gjort det under hela drömmen. Men det var bra, för mig visade det bara hur mycket jag älskade honom. Jake sov fortfarande när jag vaknade och jag slingrade mig försiktigt ur hans famn och tassade över golvet och drog på mig en tröja. Försiktigt gick jag ner till undervåningen och påbörjade en frukost till oss båda. Jag hällde upp juice i glas och rostade några smörgåsar som jag la på en tallrik på en bricka. När jag var klar tog jag brickan och tassade tillbaka upp igen. Jag satte mig på min datastol och knaprade på ett av bröden och såg på Jake när han sov. Han såg så mjuk och skör ut när han susade sött.

Snart vaknade han till och såg sig omkring i rummet innan hans blick fastnade på mig.

"Hejsan", sa jag och log. "Frukost?"

"Frukost?" han gnuggade sig sömnigt i ögonen och gäspade.

"Ja, Lunch, då."

"Lunch?"

"Så trött är du inte", skrattade jag och puttade till honom med foten. Han sträckte på sig och skrattade svagt också.

Jag räckte honom tallriken med brödet och han satte sig upp i min säng. Han tryckte in nästan halva smörgåsen i munnen och började tugga. Jag tog mitt juiceglas och drack ur den medan jag såg på Jake när han åt sin väldigt sena frukost.

Han åt upp resten av mackan plus den andra i bara några tuggor och sträckte sig mot juicen som jag höll fram mot honom. Han drack upp den med djupa klunkar och såg sen upp på mig när jag stirrade på honom.

Han torkade sig runt munnen och såg undrande på mig.

"Vad är det?"

"Du äter som en gris."

"Gör jag väl inte!"

"Jo det gör du", log jag.

"Nehe!"

"Och så är du envis som en åsna."

"Neej!"

"Joo!"

"Nej."

"Där ser du."

"Jag kan vara som en kobra också om du vill." Han blinkade åt mig och gav mig en utmanande blick.

"Snuskhummer."

"Nu har jag ingen lust längre", sa han surt och vände om på rygg och la armarna i kors.

"Okej", sa jag och reste på mig och plockade upp brickan och gick mot dörren för att gå ner med den till köket. När jag passerade Jake satte han sig blixtsnabbt upp igen och la sina armar runt min midja och drog mig till sig. Jag skrek-skrattade och tappade brickan.

"Jag ångrade mig, lämna mig inte!" Spelade han på och jag fortsatte att skratta när han drog ner mig i sängen bredvid sig. Han började kittlande kyssa min nacke och över axeln. Jag vände mig om och skrattade åt hans förvånade blick. Jag kysste honom på munnen och han drog mig närmare intill honom och jag la mina armar runt hans nacke och virade mina ben runt hans midja. Jag behövde ju faktiskt inte gå ner i köket just nu ...

_Review? _


	18. Chapter 18

**Carrie**

När jag vaknade nästa dag var klockan bara fem på morgonen, jag ville först gå och lägga mig igen men kunde inte somna om. Då drog jag fram mina joggingskor och tog på mig kläder, hämtade min ipod och började springa, medan jag sprang dundrade musiken i hörlurarna. Jag sprang alltid i takt med musiken, det var bra takt för mig. Ibland var låtarna snabba och då skyndade jag på, och sedan blev dem långsammare och då springer jag långsammare. Just nu lyssnade jag på "All American Rejects, Dirty little secret" och kunde inte låta bli att tänka på Paul. Jag förstod inte varför, men jag kunde inte låta bli. Utan såg hans ansikte framför mig medan jag sprang, detta fick mig att springa ytterligare lite längre och lite snabbare. När jag sedan kom hem några timmar senare ringde telefonen, utan att tänka drog jag ur hörlurarna, försökte sluta flåsa och svarade sedan.

"Hallå?" frågade jag bara, på andra sidan luren hörde jag hur någon andades, först väntade jag och tänkte att den här personen, vem det än var kanske bara råkat ringa mig av misstag.

Jag var precis på väg att lägga på då personen på andra sidan andades tyngre, jag kände hur hjärtat vred sig i bröstet på mig och paniken bubblade upp till ytan. Att höra denna personen vem det än var andades i örat på mig var obehagligt. Jag lade på luren, ryste sedan och gick emot duschen, då det ringde igen. Först tittade jag bara på telefonen i några sekunder men slet sedan upp den.

"Hallå?" sa jag argsint.

"Vaknat på fel sida av sängen idag, eller?" frågade Paul och skrattade, jag kände hur mina kinder blev rödare och jag lutade huvudet emot dörrkarmen.

"Nej, förlåt, Paul", svarade jag bara och lyssnade då han skrattade, jag kunde se framför mig hur han drog bort håret ur ansiktet och sedan tittade framför sig medan han pratade. "Jag blev lite rädd nyss bara, det var någon som ringde och andades i luren."

Av någon anledning hade jag lättare att se honom framför mig än Jared, det enda jag kunde tänka på var att han varit otrogen. Om man nu kunde kalla det otrogen, vi var inte tillsammans. Om sanningen ska fram så visste jag inte riktigt vad vi var, vi är så långt ifrån Ellie och Adam man kan komma. Och väldigt långt ifrån Jake och Amie också, som låst in sig i hennes eller hans hus. Jag ville inte veta vad dem gjorde, men kunde ibland inte låta bli att undra, bra fantasi är verkligen inte bra.

"Jag vet något som kan få dig på bättre humör", sa han då, jag fnittrade, sjönk sedan ner på golvet och tvinade sladden med fingrarna samtidigt som jag tittade upp i taket. "En date med mig."

"När då?" frågade jag bara, och kände att jag själv ville på date med Paul, det var något med honom som förundrade mig.

Jag hade aldrig sett den här sidan av Paul, han hade hittills förvånat mig flera gånger om, och jag skulle ljuga om jag sa att jag inte ville veta vad han skulle hitta på nu. Jag hörde hur han andades i bakgrunden, och sedan hur han pratade med någon.

"Vad sägs om nu?" frågade han bara, jag tittade ner på mig själv och luktade sedan på min tröja, inte för att det behövdes.

Efter en två mils joggingtur så är det rätt logiskt att man är svettig och inte luktar så gott, jag tittade på klockan.

"Jag ska bara duscha först", sa jag. "Du kan hämta mig om en timme?"

"Ta på dig något sexigt", sa han.

"Ledsen att göra dig besviken", sa jag bara. "Men om du bara är ute det där så får du prata med någon annan tjej."

"Det gör inget", svarade han lugnt. "Vi har inte tid med det ändå, vi ska möta dem andra hos Jake senare. Och jag väljer hellre dig."

Jag rodnade ännu mera och bet mig i läppen för att inte fnittra, eller skrika och göra något annat väldigt tjejigt och pinsamt.

"Där fick du till det", sa jag bara skämtsamt, han skrattade tyst. "Vi ses sen."

Jag lade på luren och dansade sedan upp till duschen, satte på vattnet, drog av mig kläderna och hoppade in samtidigt som jag sjöng högljutt, låten jag sjöng var "In too deep" av Sum 41. En av mina favoritlåtar som jag aldrig kunde få nog av, Amie hatade all min musik smak och tyckte jag var korkad som lyssnade på såna låtar, inte för att jag brydde mig. Charmen med människor är att alla är olika, man ska inte komma överens om allting. När jag var klar hoppade jag ur och gick in på mitt rum, datorn stod på som vanligt. Jag satte på låten och sprang sedan runt och letade kläder, det var första gången på länge som jag känt mig som en riktig tjej. Sista gången jag haft en riktig date var när jag bodde i Florida, då hade Ellie och Nicole varit där och hjälpt mig. Vi hade sprungit omkring, dansat, sjungit och bara varit där tills jag skulle gå. "In too deep" påminde mig om allt det, därför älskar jag den låten. Jag tog fram ett par tajta mörka jeans, ett linne och läderjackan. Sedan tog jag lite smink och började sjunga med igen då låten ändrades.

"It's so hard to say that I'm sorry, I'll make everything alright." Sum 41, best of me.

Sedan tog jag fram locktången och fixade håret, tjugo minuter senare var jag klar, därför satte jag mig på sängen och tog fram min gitarr och började spela. Helt plötsligt kom en melodi fram och jag skrev snabbt ner allting. Jag tänkte på Paul, Jared och på allt som hänt. Jag trodde först det skulle bli en deppig låt, men när jag kollade igenom det färdiga resultatet blev jag nästan förvånad, det var inte likt något jag någonsin skrivit förr.

"Vad gör du?" jag tittade emot dörren och såg där Paul, jag rodnade djupt och log emot honom.

"Hur länge har du varit där?" frågade jag bara och lade bort gitarren men satt kvar på sängen, han gick fram och satte sig på stolen vid datorn, men släppte mig inte med blicken.

"Inte tillräckligt", sa han bara och flinade. "Vad är det för något?"

"En låt", svarade jag enkelt och gav honom papperet, på grund av någon anledning så ville jag veta vad han tyckte, och helst ville jag veta att han gillade det.

"Sjung den?"

Jag tog ett djupt andetag, tog sedan upp gitarren och började långsamt spela medan jag sjöng, jag undvek att titta i hans ögon, jag visste att jag inte skulle kunna spela klart hela låten om jag tittade på honom.

You, You're always there for me

When I need you most

Day and night you're by my side

Protecting me

When I feel like crashing down

You seem to be around

There you are

You're not that far cos

Whenever, where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

Hold me tight with all your might

And you'll never let me go

Protecting me

You listen to me when

I speak out loud and you

You know right when my heart's been bent

When my lifes tumbling around

You take me off the ground

You tell me everythings ok

Whenever, where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

Hold me tight with all your might

You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)

To help you out (Help you out)

I glady lift you up without a doubt

(Whenever) Whenever,where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)

Whenever, where ever baby

I'll protect you

No matter what

Hold you tight, with all my might

And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for me

When I need you most

Day and night you're by my side

Protecting me

Protecting me

"Wow", sa han bara och log, jag tittade upp och rodnade djupt. "Ska vi gå?"

Jag nickade, lade ner gitarren och tog sedan hans arm och vi började gå. Jag började först gå emot bilen, men han gick åt ett annat håll. Emot skogen, jag rynkade panna men sa ingenting utan följde bara efter honom. Vi gick in i skogen, jag trodde först att vi inte skulle komma igenom men efter bara några meter stannade han.

"Jag glömde", sa han helt enkelt. "Du är jättevacker."

Paul böjde sig ner och kysste mig ömt på kinden, jag rodnade djupt och han märkte det och fortsatte därför framåt som om ingenting hänt. Jag rörde försiktigt kinden och log sedan för mig själv. Helt plötsligt stannade vi igen, men denna gången var vi ute ur skogen. Vi var på en äng, längst fram vid en klippkant låg det en picknick korg. Jag log emot Paul och vi gick dit och satte oss ner.

"På en riktig picknick ska man ju ha mycket mat", sa han, och öppnade picknick korgen och tog ut vindruvor, choklad och jordgubbar. "Men eftersom att du är dansare och jag är pank så tog jag det som fanns."

Jag skrattade tyst och tog lite choklad, hans ansikte lyste upp då jag skrattade och han tittade sedan ut över sjön som vi såg nedanför oss.

"Det är perfekt", sa jag tyst för mig själv och pratade inte bara om utsikten utan också om allting, träffen även om den inte skulle vara så lång.

"Det är du med", hörde jag Paul säga, han tittade på mig med ett leende spelande på läpparna, han lutade sig långsamt framåt tills det bara var några centimeter mellan våra ansikten.

Sedan kysste han mig långsamt, jag särade på läpparna och hans tunga gled in. Han smakade choklad, jordgubb och något annat. Som jag inte riktigt kunde komma på vad det var, när han drog sig ifrån mig och lutade sin panna emot min och log kom jag på var det var. Det var vanilj.

**Amie**

Jake och jag gav oss ut på en promenad tillsammans. Det var länge sen sist och när vi kom in i skogen kände jag en lättnad. Det var så fridfullt och lugnt och skönt att gå genom skogen och bara vandra utan att veta vart man skulle. Eller jag visste inte var vi skulle, men det visste tydligen Jake, för det var han som gick först. Efter några timmar stannade vi och drack lite vatten. Vi hade gått i en rätt snabb takt och det blev lite svettigt. Vi packade ner flaskorna i den lilla ryggsäcken vi hade med oss och fortsatte gå genom den dryga terrängen.

Det började snart bli lite mörkare ute och jag undrade smått vart han var på väg.

"Är vi framme snart?" flämtade jag ett tag senare då det kändes som om vi nästan sprang ett maraton genom skogen. Det här var till och med nästan värre än Pauls träningspass. Det var inte så att jag hade dålig kondition – den var på topp – men det var rätt jobbigt i den här terrängen och sen i nästan springmarsch, dessutom hade jag ingen aning vart vi skulle eller om vi ens skulle någonstans. Han kanske bara lurade ut mig på något hemligt uppdrag av Paul för att få mig att träna lite. Det var inte så att jag inte orkade mer fysiskt, för det gjorde jag, men jag orkade inte psykiskt, eftersom det här är något av det tråkigaste jag annars kunde komma att tänka på.

"Vi är snart framme." Jake vred på huvudet mot mig och flinade. Jag himlade med ögonen och han skrattade åt mig. Han visste lika väl som jag vad jag tyckte om det här.

Jag hoppade över en sten och sprang runt några träd som stod väldigt tätt och följde efter Jake som var några meter framför mig. Eftersom det var början till vår ute kunde jag se en del blommor som lyckats pressa sig igenom den fuktiga jorden och sakta med säkert började slå ut. Blommorna var gula och lila och de växte i grupp överallt. Det var vackert att se och det gjorde hela den här utflykten lite bättre.

Ett tag senare var vi faktiskt framme och befann oss på en klippa högt över resten av skogen. Vi hade en väldig utsikt över hela Forks (den del som låg i eller vid skogen). Solen var just på väg ner och himlen färgades röd och rosa. Det var en helt fantastiskt syn och jag tittade med öppen mun på Jake. Han log bara mot mig och satte sig ner på berget som solen värmt upp åt oss. Jag satte mig ner bredvid honom och lutade huvudet mot hans axel. Det var så otroligt vackert och vi satt bara tysta och såg när solen sakta sjönk ner mot horisonten.

Hela den här jobbiga vägen hade varit värt det ändå för att se det här.

Reviews? :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Ledsen att det tog lång tid :P Men jag har jobbat och har inte haft tid att uppdatera, och Tina har inte varit hemma så mycket på sistone. I alla fall så hoppas vi att ni gillar det här kapitlet och som vanligt så är reviews varmt välkomna :)**

**Carrie**

Klockan var nästan tolv när Paul körde fram med bilen, jag tittade ut genom fönstret och såg hur han öppnade dörren och sedan nonchalant lutade sig emot bilen. Han flinade emot mig när han märkte att jag tittade och vinkade sedan. Jag fnittrade tyst för mig själv och gick sedan ut ur mitt rum och nerför trappan. Jag tog en jacka och drog på mig den innan jag sprang ut genom dörren och fram till bilen.

"Hej", viskade Paul så fort jag kommit fram till honom, han lade armarna om min midja och tryckte mig tätt intill sig innan han kysste mig ömt.

Jag lutade min panna emot hans och skrattade sedan tyst för mig själv.

"Vad skrattar du åt?" frågade han.

Jag släppte taget om honom och gick sedan till andra sidan och hoppade in i bilen, Paul sa ingenting utan hoppade in i bilen han också och började sedan under tystnad köra emot Jake och Billys hus. När vi kom fram gick jag ut ur bilen och började med långsamma steg gå emot huset. Jag hörde Jareds röst, jag förstod redan när Paul sa att vi skulle dit att han också skulle vara där men jag hade väl hoppats att jag skulle få slippa träffa honom. Se honom i ögonen och stå mitt emot honom, jag hade inte träffat honom sedan den dagen. Jag visste inte om han skulle låtsas som ingenting eller om vi bara skulle sluta prata, säga upp bekantskapen i det tysta och låta alla andra undra vad som hände med oss. Paul öppnade dörren och steg in, jag stod kvar vid dörröppningen och såg hur killarna sprang omkring och löjlade sig. Paul slängde sig på soffan jämte Embry och Quil, medan Jared stod jämte Billy och pratade om någonting.

"Varför står du där?" frågade Sam då, jag rodnade djupt och gick in i rummet.

Stämningen blev med en gång mer spänd och när jag satte mig ner i soffan jämte Paul kändes det som om allas blickar var på mig, tystnaden och all pinsamhet fick mig att rysa. Det var som om jag var ett djur, eller något annat konstigt som man bara kan se på zoo och som man betalar för att se på. Jag lutade fötterna emot bordet , tittade ner i marken och lade armarna i kors framför bröstet. Paul placerade då sina armar runt mina axlar och drog mig tätare intill sig.

"Så hur mår du, Carrie?" frågade då Quil, jag tittade upp och log tveksamt emot honom, jag visste inte om dem fortfarande var arga på mig för att jag inte mördat vampyrerna.

Men jag kunde inte göra det, jag var inte en sån person. Bara för att dem kände att dem kunde göra det och sedan gå och lägga sig utan att känna ett ens av smärta eller smak för att dem just dödat en varelse så betydde det inte att jag kunde göra det.

"Jag mår bra", svarade jag lugnt, dem började prata och det blev inte lika tyst längre, jag kände Jareds blick på mig, den brände i nacken.

Därför satt jag stelt och tittade bara framför mig, försökte tänka på något annat än att jag var i ett rum där alla hatade mig för något jag inte gjort, eller gjort beroende på hur man ser det. Jag lutade huvudet emot Pauls axel och blundade sedan i ett försök att ignorera Jared, men det misslyckades. Helt plötsligt kände jag hur någon lade en hand på mitt ben, jag öppnade ögonen och såg Jared sitta framför mig med ett leende på läpparna. Jag kände mig så förvånad att jag inte visste om jag borde le tillbaka eller skrikande springa därifrån. Jag ville inte ha något att göra med honom, efter det som hänt mellan oss så visste jag inte om jag hade rätt att hata honom eller om jag inte borde bry mig.

"Kul att träffa dig igen", sa Jared, han flinade retligt emot mig och jag kände hur Paul stelnade till och drog mig tätare intill sig. "Hur känns det att vara en av dem mest hatade varulvarna i det här rummet?"

Det sista lade han till skämtsamt när han insåg att jag inte skulle säga någonting, det var med som ett skämt än något elakt, men jag kände ändå hur ögonen började svida och det kändes som om jag skulle börja gråta.

"Jared?" röt Paul och slog till honom på huvudet, jag kände hur tårarna började rinna nerför mina ögon, med det knuffade jag undan Pauls arm och knuffade bort Jared. Sprang emot dörren och gick ut, fort gick jag fram till sjön och satte mig ner vid stranden, månen gav stranden ett romantisk sken och jag önskade nästan att Paul var där med mig, en del av mig önskade dock att alla bara skulle dra åt helvete och inte hålla på så här längre. Jag förstod inte varför det var så fel av mig att inte mörda dem. Jag har aldrig kunnat mörda någon, jag har aldrig i mitt liv ens slagit någon. Hur ska dem kunna begära av mig att jag ska mörda någon? Enligt Amie och alla andra var dem inte levande varelser, men det berodde helt på hur man såg det. För att kunna räknas som en levande varelse behövde man bara äta, göra sig av med det och det fanns även några andra alternativ. Visst saknade dem några kvaliteter som man behövde för att räknas som levande, men det gjorde alla. Paul hatade dem för att det inte var meningen att dem skulle finnas, dem var ett brott emot naturen. Jag påpekade det aldrig för dem, men det var vi med. Om allt skulle vara naturligt så skulle jag inte finnas, varulvar skulle inte finnas och det skulle inte vampyrer heller.

"Hur är det?" hörde jag Paul fråga, jag vände mig om och torkade bort tårarna, han satte sig ner jämte mig och drog mig tätt intill sig.

"Jag är hatad för att jag inte dödade dem", sa jag bara och konstaterade med det ett faktum, Paul sa inte emot, han visste också att det var sant. "Hur kan dem hata mig för att jag inte ville mörda dem?"

"Tekniskt sätt är dem redan döda", sa Paul skämtsamt, jag gav honom en elak blick och slog honom sedan på armen. "Jag förstår vad du menar."

"Jag är inte bra som varulv", sa jag trött för mig själv och kände hur Paul varsamt lyfte upp mitt huvud så att jag tittade honom i ögonen.

"Det är det jag älskar med dig", långsamt närmades hans ansikte mitt och vi kysste varandra ömt, precis då jag skulle sära på läpparna hörde jag hur någon skrek mitt namn.

"DIN LILLA HORA!" Paul och jag ställde oss upp och såg Amie och Jake komma gående emot oss, båda två med ilskna uttryck i ansiktet. "Hur kan du var otrogen emot Jared? Jag kan inte fatta att du kunde göra något sånt emot honom?"

Jag gick fram till Amie med ilsken min, hur kunde hon skälla ut mig utan att veta hela historien? Det var hennes problem, hon använde det hon såg som bevis och brydde sig inte om det som kunde ha hänt först.

"Jag visste inte ens att vi var ihop", sa jag enkelt med ett kallt uttryck i ansiktet.

"Klart ni var", hörde jag Jake säga.

"Säg det till honom innan han sätter på nästa tjej han träffar", och med detta sagt knuffade jag undan henne, jag tittade ner på mina kläder.

Jag hade bytt direkt efter daten och hade nu på mig en tröja som jag fått av Amie, och byxor som jag fått av hennes pappa. Jag flinade framför mig och förvandlades sedan och sprang därifrån.

**Amie**

Jag vet inte vad som flugit i henne, hur kunde hon göra så mot Jared? Hur kunde hon ... Hur kunde Paul? Han visste hur mycket Carrie betydde för Jared! Jag var helt chockad, jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Jag förstod när hon förvandlade sig i kläderna som hon fått av mig och pappa att det var ett sorts hot. Och samtidigt ett konstaterande. Hon ville inte längre vara min vän. Och om jag följde efter henne skulle jag ångra det. Det var i alla fall så jag tolkade det.

Knuffen kändes hårt i bröstet och det dunkade. Rätt åt mig, antar jag. Men hon kunde ha förklarat sig, att hon stack så hade hon något att dölja. Undrar vad.

Men hur kunde hon göra så? Hon kan inte bara sticka härifrån! Hon visste lika bra som jag att hon var otrogen, så varför försökte hon inte ens förklara? Det var som om hon ville bråka med mig. Carrie var min bästa vän, den enda vän jag har – hade – som var en tjej. Innan jag träffade henne visste jag inte hur det var att ha en tjejkompis och jag undrade ofta över varför jag inte träffat henne tidigare, eller någon som henne. Men nu önskade jag att jag aldrig hade gjort det. Tårarna brände bakom ögonen för ett ögonblick, jag hade förlorat henne som vän, men varför var hon otrogen? Sen blev mitt ansikte neutralt igen och jag bet ihop. Om hon inte längre ville umgås med mig så var det upp till henne. Varför ska jag bry mig? Vill hon sticka så ska hon få göra det också. Jag ska inte bry mig.

"Amie."

Jag såg upp och mötte Pauls frågande och lite arga blick. Jag visade inga känslor utan stirrade bara tillbaka.

"Amie, om du bara – "

"Prata inte med mig!" väste jag och backade några steg. Paul följde efter och fortsatte stirra rakt in i mina ögon. Jag ville vika undan för det han gjort var så fult, men då skulle jag anses som svag. Jake stod några meter bort och kollade paralyserat på det som hände.

"Amie, lyssna på mig." Han sträckte fram handen och rörde vid min arm.

"Rör mig inte!" Skrek jag och slog undan honom. "Hur kunde du?"

Paul släppte handen och höll den stilla längst kroppen.

"Hur kunde du?" upprepade jag, lite svagare den här gången. Jag skakade sakta på huvudet och backade långsamt bort från honom.

Hans blick mörknade på en gång och hans ögon blixtrade mot mig.

"Du vet inte vad som har hänt..."

"Jag vet tillräckligt!" Jag snabbade mig bakåt, mot bilen som stod uppe vid vägen. "Och jag vill inte veta mer! Det här trodde jag inte om dig, Paul."

Jag såg på honom några ögonblick till innan jag vände mig om och sprang till bilen. Nycklarna satt i och jag vred snabbt om. Jake bodde precis här bredvid och kunde gå hem, så jag slapp känna att jag lämnade honom utan något sätt att ta sig hem.

Jag kände mig darrig när jag styrde ut på vägen och trampade på gasen. Vart skulle jag? Jag hade ingen aning. Jag vet inte ens varför jag reagerade så kraftigt på det. Kanske för att jag inte trott något sådant om Carrie.

Jag följde bara vägen och kände adrenalinet pumpa genom mig. Det var länge sen jag åkt på den här vägen så här snabbt. Det var säkert fyra år sedan sist. Det kom knappt några på den här vägen, så det var ingen risk att det skulle stå någon polis och vänta runt hörnet. Det hade de inte tid med.

Träd och stenar susade förbi utanför fönstret och jag kände hur jag sakta lugnade ner mig igen. Men så plötsligt hoppade ett rådjur ut framför bilen på vägen och jag skrek. Jag vred snabbt på ratten och väjde undan för djuret och slirade på vägen. Bilen snurrade ett halvt varv och rådjuret hoppade skrämt iväg inte mindre än tio centimeter från motorhuven. Mitt hjärta bankade hårt och jag lutade huvudet mot mina händer på ratten och andades djupt. Det där kunde ha gått riktigt illa. Vad har hänt med mig?

Det var helt tyst runt mig förutom mina andetag och jag startade darrigt radion för att slippa höra den jobbiga tystnaden som dånade i mina öron. Ironiskt nog spelades just då en låt som var bland den första som jag hörde samma dag som Carrie kommit hit till Forks.

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion  
is nothing new  
Flashback-warm nights  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after

Jag lutade mig tillbaka och stirrade rakt fram. På långt håll kunde jag fortfarande svagt se rådjuret som sprang för livet bort från mig.

sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said  
Then you say-go slow  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds

Jag vred om nyckeln i bilen igen så bilen startade men jag körde inte iväg.

if you're lost you can look-and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting  
time after time

Jag tänkte på alla minnen som jag och Carrie hade tillsammans. Den första gången som hon förvandlades och trodde att en spindel attackerade henne. Jag ville inte tänka på det, men efter den gången hade vi kommit väldigt nära varandra. Det är väl därför vi bråkar. Riktiga vänner som vet saker om varandra har möjlighet att kunna starta ett bråk. Det sa alltid min pappa när jag var liten och blev osams med Jake. Han ville väl få mig att förstå att vi bara bråkade för att vi kände varandra väldigt bra. Och vi blev ju alltid sams igen. Men det här var en helt annan sak.

after my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to gray  
watching through windows-you're wondering  
if I'm OK  
secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time-

När jag tänkte på Carrie var det enda jag såg framför mig henne när hon stod framför de där vampyrerna och lät de försvinna. Jag måste väl säga att jag inte kan klandra henne. Hade jag fått välja själv hade jag nog inte velat välja att bli en varulv. I det långa loppet så var det bara smärtsamma minnen jag hade från det. Men det fanns även de goda, och de man kom ihåg extra noga. Som kvällarna nere på stranden. Alla berättelser. Alla skratt. Alla lekar. Allt skoj. Det roligaste hade börjat efter Carrie kommit.

if you're lost...

you said go slow-  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds-

Jag ville inte bråka med henne, det kändes inte riktigt rätt, men hon var ju tillsammans med Jared, hur kunde hon bara svika honom och gå över till Paul? Hon har ju varit helt dökär i honom hur länge som helst. Vad var det som fick henne att strunta i det?

Hon hade väl antagligen rätt att vara arg på mig, men jag ville bara hennes egna bästa. Om hon bara ville förstå det också. Jag är hennes vän, det är liksom mitt jobb att bli arg på henne för en sån här sak. Men sen hade hon och jag pratat om det och vi hade blivit sams igen. Hon hade förklarat allt och det hade varit bra. Men det var inte så enkelt med henne. Jag borde kanske inte ha blivit arg, men hur skulle hon ha reagerat om det varit omvänt?

Jag såg framför mig hur hon flinade elakt precis innan hon förvandlade sig och förstörde kläderna. Det stod helt klart att hon inte ville ha med mig att göra.

if you're lost...  
...time after time  
time after time  
time after time  
time after time

Jag vände bilen och körde sakta tillbaka hem till mig. Huset var fortfarande tomt och jag det var skönt. Jag ville inte prata med någon just nu. Varför påverkade det här mig så starkt? Sa jag inte mig själv innan att jag inte brydde mig om det här? Sa jag inte att om hon var arg på mig, så skulle jag inte bry mig? Om hon var arg på mig, så spelade det ingen roll, för jag var arg på henne med? Verkade inte riktigt så. Vad som än hände brydde jag mig. Jag var både arg och orolig för henne. Samtidigt som jag kände mig självisk och önskade att jag inte skrikigt åt henne. Men det hon gjort var så fel.

En viss del av mig hoppades att Carrie skulle sitta där inne vid mitt köksbord och vänta på mig, förklara hur det låg till och be om ursäkt. Och så skulle jag be om ursäkt för att jag skrek åt henne.

In my dreams, huh... Hon var inte där.


	20. Chapter 20

**Carrie**

När jag vaknade nästa dag påmindes jag genast av det som hänt mellan mig och Amie, hur mycket jag än försökte övertyga mig själv om att jag inte brydde mig om vi var vänner så kunde jag inte bli helt övertygad. Om jag bara hade berättat för henne om det som hänt så skulle vi inte bråkat nu, men då skulle hon kanske vara arg på Jared. Och han var en av hennes "bröder" på ett sätt som jag aldrig skulle förstå, jag ville inte förstöra den bild hon hade av honom som den överbeskyddande brorsan han var. Jag satte mig upp i sängen och såg mig själv i spegeln, aldrig förr har jag inte velat se mig i ansiktet. Jag gick fram och hängde en handduk framför den och gjorde att jag inte kunde se mig själv. Sedan gick jag fram till garderoben och öppnade, tog sedan fram en munkjacka, tajta jeans och boots. Jag hade ingen lust att varken fixa håret eller sminka mig, jag satte bara därför upp håret i en slarvig knut, stoppade in hörlurarna i öronen och satte på min ipod. Musiken spelade på högsta volym och stängde ut alla röster. Det enda jag hörde var den rytande musiken från "The All American Rejects" senaste sång, det var på ett sätt tröstande. Musiken var för mig ett sätt att stänga ute mig ifrån världen, jag såg hur människor gick förbi mig med förvirrade ansiktsuttryck. Vissa tittade på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet, dem flesta hade redan hört talas om allt som hänt mellan mig Jared och Paul, men ingen av dem visste hur allting startat. Så man kunde lugnt säga att jag var en av dem mest hatade tjejerna på skolan, till och med nördarna tittade snett på mig. Jag sänkte volymen på min ipod och hörde hur Quil körde fram med bilen. Dem skrattade och betedde sig precis som innan jag kom hit, för vad som än hände så var det alltid en familj. Jag kände hur det brann bakom mina ögonlock, jag blinkade några gånger tills det slutade och fortsatte sedan fram.

"Var han inte tillräckligt bra för dig eller?" hörde jag hur några tjejer ropade till mig, jag svarade inte utan fortsatte gå med rak rygg och tittade framför mig.

"Hon har bara varit här i några månader och redan satt på Dave, Jake, Jared, Quil, Embry och Paul", hörde jag några tjejer viska mellan varandra, jag bet mig i läppen men sa ingenting om det heller.

"Jag har till och med hört att hon hade ihop det med Sam", jag var precis på väg att höja musiken på min ipod men hörde då hur Dave och hans kompisar skrek efter mig, jag ignorerade dem och fortsatte bara gå.

"Carrie, älskling", skrek Nathan, han lutade sig nonchalant på väggen bakom sig och flinade retligt emot mig, Dave gjorde desamma. "Jag har räknat och om du fortsätter i den här takten så kommer du vara klar med hela staden innan du gått ur skolan."

Jag bet mig i läppen och gjorde allt jag kunde för att hindra mig själv från att börja gråta, att gå igenom skolgården och ignorera alla kommentarer och ord kanske såg väldigt lätt ut, men sanningen var att varje ord dem uttalade slet ett hål i mitt hjärta. Jag visste inte om jag skulle klara hela dagen, om dem fortsatte så här fanns det ingenting som stoppade mig från att bryta ihop totalt. Jag höjde ljuset på min ipod och gick då in i skolan, fram till mitt skåp och tog ut mina saker. Min mobil vibrerade då, jag tog den och öppnade långsamt.

' _Gomorron, hur är de? Xx/P' _

Jag suckade djupt och lutade sedan pannan emot skåpet, som nu var stängt. Jag hade aldrig mått så här dåligt förr, det Dave gjort var jämfört det här var nästan ingenting. Det enda som hänt när Dave gjorde det emot mig var att jag mådde dålig och blev skadad, men det här. Gjorde att jag förlorat en av mina bästa vänner, och jag visste inte om vi någonsin skulle kunna bli vänner igen efter det jag gjort, och det hon sagt.

' _Hemskt, vet inte om jag klarar av det här, och det har inte ens gått en dag xx' _

Jag tog sedan mina böcker och började gå emot klassrummet, jag kände hur folk knuffade mig med mening och gjorde att jag nästan tappade mina saker, men jag sa ingenting om det utan fortsatte bara fram. Tack vare musiken hade jag satt upp en mur runt mig, ingen kunde komma igenom. Kommentarerna som innan känts som örfilar och varit som skrik var nu tysta viskningar och jag kände inte samma smärta. Utan att tveka gick jag in i klassrummet och satte mig längst bak, jag stängde inte av musiken och brydde mig inte om att lyssna på läraren utan började bara jobba.

' _ja tror på dig, försökte prata med amie men hon lyssnade inte, hon ville inte prata med mig ' _

Jag tittade för en sekund över på Amie som satt längst fram, sedan tittade jag ut genom fönstret igen, om vi inte pratade med varandra så kunde vi inte titta på varandra heller. Jag kände mig skyldig för att hon var arg på Paul, han var en av dem som inte förtjänade att hon skulle vara arg på honom. Det var Jared och Paul som jag inte ville att hon skulle vara arg på, jag förstod om hon inte pratade med mig. Men dem var som hennes bröder, och jag ville inte vara skälet till att dem splittrades.

' _allt är mitt fel paul, förlåt ' _

Jag kände då hur någon drog bort mina hörlurar ur öronen, jag tittade genast upp på läraren, hon hade ett leende på läpparna och verkade inte förstått att musiken var ett sätt för mig att berätta att jag inte ville bli störd.

"Carrie, dina danslärare är här", jag tittade emot dörren, där stod Pauline och Hayden båda två med leende på läpparna, jag tog med sakerna och gick sedan emot dörren.

Så fort jag kom dit kände jag hur Hayden lade armen om min axel och drog mig tätare intill sig, några tjejer som gick förbi då började genast viska. Vi satte oss ner på en bänk precis utanför klassrummet, hela klassen tittade ut genom fönstret som fanns vid dörren.

"Vi har bra nyheter", sa dem bara, jag var tyst och väntade på att dem skulle fortsätta. "Du har blivit antagen till en Dramaskola som ligger här i Forks, på stipendium."

Jag lade handen över munnen och drog sedan efter andan, ända sedan jag började spela gitarr hade det varit min stora dröm att gå på Dramaskola, min mamma trodde först att det var teater-människor. Men när jag förklarat för henne att även musiker, dansare och en väldigt massa andra människor också gick där hade hon stöttat mig och hållit mitt mod uppe, även när det såg ut som om jag inte skulle komma in.

"Det är inte sant", sa jag bara och började sedan hoppa runt och skrika av lycka, jag brydde mig inte om vad alla andra tyckte om det, jag hade redan värre rykten än det faktum att jag var galen efter mig.

"Jo, det är sant", svarade Hayden bara och flinade emot mig. "Du kom inte bara in på dans utan också på sång."

Jag kände hur mitt leende försvann, hur skulle jag klara det? Jag visste nästan ingenting om såna skolor, jag hade ingen aning om hur mycket jobb det krävdes. Om Amie varit där så skulle hon genast förstått vad som var fel, men hon var inte det. Detta fick mig att titta in i klassrummet, jag såg henne bara i profil där hon satt böjd över sin mobil. Förtjänade jag verkligen det här?

"Därför måste du spela in en låt nu", sa han, Amie lyfte sitt huvud och såg på mig för en millisekund, sedan blev jag ivägsläpad av Hayden och Paulina, vi befann oss snart i en studio.

"Vilken låt vill du spela?" frågade dem bara, jag tänkte efter noga och valde sedan. "Den tar vi"

_You with the sad eyes _

_don't be discouraged _

_oh I realize _

_it's hard to take courage _

_in a world full of people _

_you can lose sight of it all _

_and the darkness inside you _

_can make you fell so small _

Jag kunde inte låta bli att tundra om jag verkligen förtjänade det här, om det var någon som förtjänade allt bra i livet så var det Amie och de. Men jag gjorde inte det, jag visste inte ens vem jag var.

_But I see your true colors _

_shining through _

_I see your true colors _

_and that's why I love you _

_so don't be afraid to let them show _

_your true colors _

_true colors are beautiful _

_like a rainbow _

Framför mig såg jag allt som hänt, det var svårt att inte göra det. Den här låten påminde mig på något sätt om allting som hänt, om Jake som var så talangfull men som höll tillbaka allting. Om Paul och dem andra killarna som var så annorlunda emot vad folk trodde om dem.

_Show me a smile then _

_don't be unhappy, can't remember _

_when I last saw you laughing _

_if this world makes you crazy _

_and you've taken all you can bear _

_you call me up _

_because you know I'll be there _

Jag tänkte på min mamma, jag hade varit en hemsk människa. En bra dotter skulle ha förstått och tyckt att det var bra att hon gått vidare, men jag var inte sån. Jag var självisk och förstod inte hur hon kunde glömma pappa så lätt. Men det kunde inte varit lätt, och det var nog inte det.

_And I'll see your true colors _

_shining through _

_I see your true colors _

_and that's why I love you _

_so don't be afraid to let them show _

_your true colors _

_true colors are beautiful _

_like a rainbow_

När vi var klara, släppte jag gitarren och gick emot utgången.

"Var ska du?" frågade Hayden och Pauline bara, jag kände hur tårarna jag väntat på hela dagen började rinna nerför mina kinder.

"Jag åker hem", sa jag bara, dem nickade och jag gick ut ur rummet och började med långa steg gå därifrån.

' _Hämta mig? Xx ' _

' _Ge mig 5 min ' _

Jag tog mina saker och sprang sedan ut ur skolan, precis utanför dörrarna stod Amie och dem andra. Utan att säga någonting gick jag förbi dem, några minuter senare körde Paul fram med bilen, jag hoppade in och han körde iväg utan ett ord.

"Du måste prata med dem någon gång", sa han bara, jag torkade tårarna och blundade sedan.

"Inte än."

**Amie**

Jag ryggade nästan tillbaka av Carries kyliga blick när hon gick förbi mig men jag lyckades hålla min blick normal och neutral. Jag hoppades att hon inte skulle se hur jag led av att vi var osams för en sån dum grej. Om hon var otrogen var det ingenting jag skulle lägga mig i, det var upp till henne. Jag borde inte ha sagt något. Men jag ville ju inget ont. Inte egentligen. Jag ville ha en förklaring, även om jag inte ville lyssna på det Paul hade att säga. Jag var arg, och jag tror att Carrie hade varit det med om det var hon som kom på mig med att vara otrogen mot Jake.

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle tro eller vad jag skulle göra. Jake hade tvingat med mig i bilen i morse till skolan, med stora protester från mig, men han var starkare än mig och tillslut satt jag i bilen i alla fall. Jag hade sett skymtar av Carrie hela dagen och det retade mitt hjärta att hon såg helt oberörd ut av det som hänt. Jag tycker själv att det är löjligt och irriterande, men jag höll på att bryta ihop på grund av vårat "bråk". Jag fattade aldrig att Carrie betydde så mycket för mig förrän hon inte längre fanns där. Jag hade aldrig förr känt ett så stort behov att ha någon (Carrie) att prata med om det som hade hänt, men hur skulle det gå till? Hon hatade mig väl för det som hänt.

Jag lutade mig mot väggen inne i byggnaden när jag kom in och fortsatte tänka. Hur det hade kunnat gått som det gick. Vad som fick mig att känna mig som jag gjorde och hur det skulle sluta. Det var fullt med folk runt mig i byggnaden men ändå stod jag här. Ensam. Det som om världen fortsatte att snurra, tiden fortsatte att ticka, vattnet fortsatte att rinna. Men jag stod kvar. Det ända som rörde sig var mina tankar, de försökte trassla sig ut från den knut som de fångats i. Jag såg människorna gå förbi mig, men jag _såg_ dem inte riktigt. De bara fanns där, betydde ingenting. Som jag, jag existerade, men jag tillförde inte världen någonting. Jag bara fanns, levde. Förstörde.

Jag tyckte mig höra någon ropa på mig från långt håll men när jag tittade upp var det helt tomt. Ingen människa i sikte i hela korridoren. Jag gick sakta fram till skåpet och tog fram mina böcker och hasade mig fram mot nästa lektion. Jag fick skäll av läraren för att jag var en halvtimme försenad, hur nu det hade gått till, och fick kvarsittning resten av veckan. Jag lovade lågmält att det inte skulle hända igen, men han såg bara skeptiskt på mig. Han har väl varit med förut, och har lärt sig att man inte kan lita på någon elev i huvudtaget, hur bra den än är i alla ämnen. Jag var inte den bästa eleven, men jag skulle inte kalla mig usel heller. Jag hade bra betyg och många kunde jag inte göra något bättre. Men jag kände mig inte glad över det. Det betydde liksom inget längre.

Jag kände mig konstig. Och tom på något sätt. Det fattades liksom något hos mig, även om jag inte riktigt ville erkänna det.

När skolan var slut gick jag sakta hem. Jag hade inte tänkt vänta tills de andra slutade, jag hade ingen större lust att åka med dem. De var så glada och jag stod inte ut med det. Jag ångrade vad jag hade gjort, men skulle nog ändå göra om det om det hände igen. Jag vet inte hur jag tänkte, men det var det jag kom fram till. Jag hade nog reagerat på samma sätt, men jag ångrade att vi blivit osams för det. Vänner var till för att förlåta varandra. Det var i alla fall så jag hoppades. Jag ville att hon skulle komma tillbaka till mig.

Det började sakta regna och jag drog upp luvan på min munkjacka och försökte skydda mig mot regnet. Det hjälpte inte mycket. Snart skakade jag av köld. Jag visste inte ens att jag kunde frysa. Jag kanske inte var en varulv längre.

Jag visste att mina tankar var helt knäppa – jag ville att vi ska bli vänner igen, men jag tänkte inte göra något åt det. Jag kännde mig självisk och dum, och envis. Det var inte jag som gjort något fel, jag frågade bara. Kanske inte på det snällaste sättet som gick, men det var hon som gjort fel. Och det var hon som gick iväg, och knuffade till mig. Jag kände bara att det var hon som skulle be mig om ursäkt, jag kunde inte göra något. Hon hade gett sig iväg på en gång, knuffat till mig och förstört kläderna som hon fått. Hon hade inte gett mig någon chans att kunna förstå. Och jag hade inte gett dem någon chans att förklara sig. Men jag ville inte ha en förklaring från Paul. Jag ville ha den från Carrie. Men hon ville inte ens se på mig.

Jag ville att hon skulle prata med mig, få mig att förstå vad som hände, men så var det den konstiga sidan av mig som inte visste om jag skulle lyssna på henne om hon försökte förklara för mig.

Jag vet vad jag vill, men samtidigt vet jag inte alls vad jag vill. Jag är förvirrad och jag vet inte vad jag ska ta mig till. Jag vill så mycket, men är samtidigt rädd för att det ska bli som jag vill.

Jag satt som i trans framför datorn och försökte göra mina läxor. Jag visste knappt vad jag gjorde. Jag kunde inte se vad jag själv hade skrivit, det såg bara ut som en massa symboler på en vit sida.

Jag tog upp min telefon för att se om pappa lämnat något meddelande, men det ända jag hittade var tio meddelanden från Jake där han undrat vart jag tagit vägen och om jag skulle hänga med till stranden ikväll. Jag skulle inte det, men det visste inte han. Jag vet inte om jag någonsin följer med igen.

Medan jag stirrade på skärmen började den vibrera och det stod att Jake ringde mig. Jag valde att inte svara. Jag kände mig inte på humör. Skärmen slocknade snart och jag stängde av mobilen. Jag la ner mobilen i lådan i skrivbordet och la mig på sängen. Jag sjönk ner i kudden och drog täcket över kroppen och slöt ögonen. Jag ställde bara till en massa problem, varför skulle jag fortsätta göra det? Jag kunde lika gärna ligga kvar här tills jag dog, ingen skulle bry sig ändå. Ingen skulle leta efter mig. Och det var så jag ville ha det.

Review? (:


	21. Chapter 21

_Så hoppas att ni gillar kapitlena :) det går lite långsamt att lägga ut ibland kanske, och lite långsamt att skriva på våra nya men det beror på att vi även jobbar på en bok :D Och den tar upp väldigt mycket tid då vi båda två tar vår tid och skriver den här långsamt så att den blir bra. Förhoppningsvis blir den klar inom ... två år :P hoppas att någon av er köper den och läser den då! :D  
Iaf, hoppas ni gillar kapitlet / Fanny _

**Carrie**

Jag lutade mig bakåt i stolen och lyssnade på musik, kommentarerna hade om möjligt blivit ännu värre. Men jag gick runt i skolan med musiken så högt uppskruvad att jag inte hörde vad dem sa, men det funkade inte längre. Nu visste jag exakt vad dem sa, jag läste på läpparna och kunde inte sluta ta åt mig. Paul var hos Amie och dem andra, jag hade tvingat honom att åka till dem. Han ville inte behöva välja mellan mig och dem, därför tvingade jag honom att åka dit. Jag visste att han ville, men att han på grund av någon dum anledning stannade med mig.

_Flashback_

_Jag lutade mitt huvud emot Pauls bröst, jag hörde hur hans hjärta slog snabbare för varje ord Embry sa på andra sidan luren, jag sa ingenting om det. Förmodligen pratade dem om någonting viktigt, men ingenting som dem ville att jag skulle veta. Helt plötsligt skrek han till, viskade sedan förlåt och flyttade sig försiktigt och gick ut ur mitt rum. Amie var fortfarande arg på mig, men jag ville inte prata med henne. Om jag berättade för henne vad som hänt så var det som att erkänna det, något som jag inte var redo för än. _

"_VA?" skrek då Paul, jag hörde hur han muttrade några ord, jag suckade djupt men sa ingenting om det utan tog bara upp gitarren och började långsamt spela någon random Avril Lavigne låt. _

_Paul gick sedan in genom dörren och började gå fram och tillbaka i rummet, jag visste att något hänt. Det var svårt att gissa fel, det fanns inte mycket som skulle göra Paul upprörd men om någon i flocken var skadad eller om något hänt så blev han orolig. _

"_Du kan åka dit", sa jag bara tyst, han tittade upp på mig med ett förvånat ansiktsutryck. "Det är mig dem hatar, inte dig." _

_Jag flinade lite. _

"_Dem hatar inte dig", sa han, och log emot mig innan han tog sin jacka och började gå därifrån. _

"_Jo det gör dem", svarade jag bara, han gick fram till mig och gav mig en snabb kyss men sprang sedan därifrån. _

"_There's no place to go to dry her eyes, broken inside", jag lade ner gitarren och somnade sedan. _

_Flashback over_

Nästa dag var dem inte där, jag visste inte vad som hade hänt eftersom att ingen berättat för mig. Men jag förväntade mig inte det heller, kanske hatade Paul mig också efter allt jag orsakat. Om det inte vore för mig så skulle dem vara en lycklig familj. Utan att bry mig om att läraren stod och pratade så tog jag mina grejer och gick därifrån. När jag väl kommit hem såg jag att mamma var där tillsammans med Jonathan. Jag tog ett djupt andetag, öppnade sedan dörren och tittade in.

"Hej mamma", sa jag bara. "Hej Jonathan."

"Hej", svarade dem båda två.

"Jag har jättemycket läxor, men jag ville bara säga att jag är ledsen för att jag varit så självisk", deras leendet blev om möjligt ännu större. "Så förlåt."

Med det sprang jag nästan uppför trappan och stängde in mig på mitt rum, att vara den mest hatade personen i staden var tröttande. Därför hann jag knappt lägga mig i sängen innan jag somnat.

**Amie**

Nästa morgon låg jag precis som jag legat natten innan. Jag hade inte sovit en sekund, jag hade inte kunnat.

Jag hörde hur det körde bilar ute på vägen och skrikande bromsar när de sen stannade in i väldig fart. Sen hörde jag springande steg och hur någon slet upp ytterdörren som jag tydligen hade glömt att låsa igår. Men dörren in till mitt rum var låst, och det var en rätt tjock dörr så jag hoppas att de inte tänker slå in den. Jag kände mig lite gladare ändå att de inte skulle kunna komma in till mig, det spelar ingen roll ifall de bara kommer för att de bryr sig om mig och för de vill mitt bästa, jag ville inte träffa dem. Det fick mig bara att känna mig ännu sämre. Ibland var det okej, då man ändå önskade att någon kom, men då fanns det aldrig någon där, och man kunde inte be dem att komma, för man ville inte prata om det, man ville bara att det fanns någon där som höll om en och lät en få tröst genom det. Det är i alla fall så jag fungerar. Jag vill inte ha någon mer inne i det här rummet. Det var överflödigt med bara mig.

Jag hörde stegen skynda sig uppför trappan, och de följdes av flera par fötter. Snart hörde jag också hur de ropade på mig. Jag tänkte inte svara. Jag tog tag i täcket och drog den över huvudet.

"Amie?"

Jag hörde en försiktig knackning på dörren.

"Amie, är du där?"

Knackningen blev fler och intensivare. Det ryckte i dörrhandtaget.

"Amie, öppna dörren!"

Knackningarna fortsatte ett tag innan det tystnade. Då hörde jag hur nya steg kom uppför trappan. Hur många stod där utanför nu? Nu tänkte jag verkligen inte öppna.

"Amie." Jag hörde Pauls röst och sakta drog jag bort täcket från huvudet. Vad gjorde han här? Hade inte han gjort tillräckligt? Vad tänkte han göra nu?

"Vad gör du där inne? Amie, vill du inte göra oss andra sällskap här ute?"

Snygg taktik, men skulle inte tro det, va.

Det blev tyst, förmodligen väntade dem sig ett svar från mig. Var beredda på att känna er besvikna, säger jag bara. De sa inget mer på en stund och jag undrade lite om de var kvar. De kanske har gått? Värst vad de gav upp snabbt, det hade jag inte väntat mig. Vad skönt. Det enda som hördes var mina egna tysta andetag och en knarrning utanför dörren som betydde att någon gick på den knarrande träplankan precis utanför. De är kvar. Jag ville nästan skrika att jag visste att de stod utanför, men jag orkade inte. Det tjänade ingenting till. Då skulle de bara tro att jag hade lust att prata med dem, vilket jag inte hade och då skulle de bara slå in dörren för de trodde att jag rymde ut genom fönstret. Vilket i och för sig inte var någon dum idé, men jag hade ingen lust. Jag ville bara ligga ner här och glömma allt. Jag önskade att de bara lämnade mig i fred.

Men så började Paul att prata med mig igen. Jag ville ta på min några hörlurar eller något som gjorde att jag slapp lyssna, men jag hade inga i närheten och jag ville inte röra på mig.

"Amie. Om du bara lyssnade på vad jag hade att säga så skulle du och Carrie kunna bli sams igen. Det är inte Carrie som du ska vara arg på."

Nehe? Och vem är det då? Dig?

"När jag och Carrie kom hem till Jake för några dagar sedan fick Carrie se något som ingen av oss någonsin skulle kunna föreställa oss. Vi hittade Jared på soffan i Jakes vardagsrum i gång med ... hrm..."

Ja? Inte för att jag är intresserad, men snabba på! Jag kände mig verkligen dålig och helst av allt skulle jag vilja vara med om de där stunderna då man bara somnar in och aldrig vaknar igen. Varför händer det aldrig mig?

"Han var igång med att .. _sätta_ _på_ en annan tjej."

Jag ryckte till lite där jag låg. _Han vad?_

"Och jag förstår att du blev arg, men det är inte på Carrie som du borde rikta det. Skyll på mig istället som uppmuntrade henne."

Jag sa fortfarande ingenting och det var tyst där ute ett tag till. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle tro. Hur kunde Jared?

Sen hörde jag fler steg uppför trappan, men mycket långsammare nu. Sen hörde jag mumlande röster utanför.

"Amie, kan du inte säga någonting?"

"Amie! Är du där? Säg någonting!" Det var nu Jakes röst, men jag ville fortfarande inte säga något. Jag älskar Jake, men just nu kunde inte ens han få mig att bli gladare.

Jag hörde mer mummel där ute och undrade om de pratade om mig. Jag slog nästan mig själv i huvudet. Så klart de pratade om mig! De stod utanför min dörr, i mitt hus! Vem annars skulle de prata om?

Sen hörde jag en röst jag absolut inte hade väntat mig.

"Snälla, Amie, kan du öppna dörren? Kom ut nu, snälla?"

Vad gjorde Carrie där? Jag reste mig hastigt upp. Men jag hindrade mig Var det ett trick? Jag vet inte om jag orkar gå ut dit.

"Amie? Snälla, förlåt för vad jag gjorde. Det var inte meningen. Jag blev bara så arg."

Jag tog sakta bort täcket från mig och reste mig ostadigt upp. Jag tog några fler steg mot dörren och lyssnade på Carrie låga röst när hon bad mig än en gång om ursäkt. Jag kände hur det steg tårar upp i ögonen.

Med darrande händer låste jag snabbt upp och hamnade öga mot öga med Carrie. Det rann några tårar nerför hennes kinder och Jag stapplade fram två steg och kramade om henne. Hon kramade mig tillbaka och jag log svagt.

Review?


	22. Chapter 22

**Så hoppas att ni gillar kapitlet! **

**Carrie**

Jag satte mig upp i sängen med ett skrik, jag lade händerna runt halsen och gick fram till min spegel. Mardrömmen hade verkat så verklig, det kändes verkligen som om jag var där, inte som om jag såg allt utan som om jag var den som gjorde det. Jag bet mig i läppen och försökte komma ihåg vad jag sett, men det enda jag kom ihåg var ett vitt sken. Jag tog upp min telefon och såg på klockan, kvart över åtta. Med det sprang jag fram till min garderob och tog fram mina kläder, tog snabbt på dem och sminkade mig. Det kändes så mycket lättare att gå upp på morgonen när jag visste att Amie inte hatade mig längre, jag hade fortfarande vänner. Jag visste inte vad hon tyckte om Jared, men om jag ska vara ärlig så brydde jag mig inte. Om hon bestämde sig för att hata honom, så var det deras problem och inte mitt.

"Hej, gumman", jag tittade upp på mamma och viskade ett tyst godmorgon, jag har aldrig sett henne så lycklig som nu.

Eller när pappa levde var hon konstant så här lycklig, men sedan han dog så dog även den glädjen. Jag saknade att se henne gå omkring med ett leende på läpparna som tydligt sa att hon inte tyckte att saker och ting kunde vara mycket bättre. Om det kom tillbaka bara för att hon var tillsammans med Jonathan så fick jag acceptera det. Och han var egentligen inte den elaka här, han hade bara sagt lite dumma grejer som fått mig att reagera.

"Behöver du skjuts till skolan?" frågade hon, jag skakade på huvudet och slängde i mina danskläder i väskan, jag skakade på huvudet men svarade inte utan tog mina grejer och sprang förbi henne ner till frukostbordet.

Hon var inte långt efter mig, jag satte mig vid bordet och det gjorde mamma med. Det var först då jag förstod att hon ville säga någonting, eller fråga. Och det hade ingenting att göra med att jag behövde skjuts till skolan eller något annat onödigt. Därför tog jag en macka och började äta medan jag väntade på att hon skulle börja prata.

"Jag och Jonathan har pratat", sa hon bara, jag rullade mina ögon, det verkade som om hon trodde att jag fortfarande helhjärtat trodde på att det var det enda dem gjorde. "Och han har haft lite ekonomiska besvär."

Jag satte nästan i halsen när hon sa det, om Amie hade haft det svårt så borde det väl märkas. Men istället så var huset jättefint, fläckfritt. Hon hade snygga kläder, och det fanns absolut ingenting som pekade på att dem hade dålig ekonomi.

"Och han kanske måste sälja huset", fortsatte hon, jag började hosta igen när jag insåg vart det här skulle komma, antingen så hade hon erbjudit sig att vi kan flytta dit och så kan mamma hjälpa honom, eller så har hon erbjudit honom att få flytta till det här huset.

Jag hörde just då hur det knackade på dörren, utan att vänta sprang jag emot den och öppnade sedan. Utanför stod Amie, Jake, Embry och Quil, de personer som jag ville träffa mest. Jag gav dem ett leende och sprang sedan in emot min mamma igen, tog mina saker.

"Vi får prata mer om det senare", sa jag bara, hon nickade och jag tog mina grejer och gick emot dörren.

"Du ser helt död ut", var Amies första kommentar när vi börjat gå, jag granskade henne uppifrån och ner, skrattade sedan tyst och pekade på tröjan, som var vänd bak och fram, och även ut och in.

Hon rodnade djupt medan killarna bara skrattade.

"Och du ser ut som om glömt hur man tar på sig kläderna", kommenterade jag tillbaka, hon sparkade till mig på benet, jag skrek till och gav henne en anklagande blick. "Det där kunde gått illa, om jag brutit benet så skulle jag aldrig kunnat dansa mer. Och då skulle jag inte kunna gå på Dramaskolan, tack vare mitt stipendium."

Jag log stort och väntade på att de skulle reagera, helt plötsligt stannade Amie men vi andra fortsatte gå. Det verkade som om hon var den enda smart nog att fatta att jag hade fått ett stipendium, eller så visste dem andra bara inte var det var. Vem vet, det kunde trots allt varit något väldigt dåligt. Och hur dem känner man sig inte då om man blir glad för det?

"Grattis", sa hon bara, jag flinade retligt emot henne och skakade på huvudet.

"Och förresten, antingen så flytter vi in hos er, sa jag bara, hon gav mig en förvirrad blick. "Eller så flytter ni in hos oss."

"Vad pratar du om?" frågade hon, jag såg då Paul stående vid bilen, jag hajade till, det var därför dem gått idag.

"Fråga Jonathan och mamma", sa jag bara och sprang över till Paul, han omfamnade mig och kysste mig sedan ömt.

Kommentarerna haglade över mig, jag såg på hans ansiktsutryck att han redan var förbannad. Jag sa ingenting utan tog honom i handen och vi började gå emot danssalarna. Jag hade dans i två timmar, och sedan lunch och tre lektioner innan jag slutade.

"Ignorera dem", sa jag, kommentarerna blev ännu fler när vi kom in i skolan och jag kände hur Paul stelnade till, men han fortsatte gå och kämpade verkligen för att hålla sig lugn.

När vi väl kommit till dansalarna, gjorde jag mig iordning medan han satte sig på läktarna. Precis som Hayden kommit in, satt på musiken och vi börjat dansa så öppnades dörrarna och in kom Amie, Jake, Embry och Quil. Dem satte sig alla bredvid Paul som måste varit lite trött på att vara där själv utan att ha någon att prata med. Jag ignorerade allt runt omkring mig och fokuserade bara på det som i just det ögonblicket betydde allt för mig, dansen.

"Tänk på när du gör den här rörelsen", sa Hayden och stoppade mig, han visade men gjorde en mycket bättre version än det jag gjort. "Att du går hela vägen, annars blir det lite halvdant som om du inte försöker."

Jag nickade, och fortsatte. Två timmar senare var jag klar, och gick över till Paul, han och dem andra hade gått och kommit som dem ville, men den sista kvarten hade han varit där hela tiden och bara tittat på.

"Jag ska bara duscha", sa jag och gick in emot duscharna, han lade sina armar runt min midja och tryckte mig tätare intill sig, lutade huvudet emot min axel och kysste den en gång.

"Jag kan duscha med dig om du vill", sa han bara och flinade retligt emot mig, jag skakade huvudet och knuffade långsamt iväg honom.

Tog sedan några tveksamma steg emot duschen. När jag duschat, och kom ut ur duschen, med en handduk runt kroppen och det blöta håret droppandes hörde jag helt plötsligt hur dörren öppnades och in kom Paul. Han hade ett flin på läpparna, och gick långsamt fram till mig. Jag knuffade till honom med höften, han svarade genom att lägga armarna omkring mig och kyssa mig passionerat. Jag släppte handduken och han drog av sig sin tröja. Jag drog händerna över hans bröst och skuldror. Han böjde sig fram de sista centimeterna och kysste mig. Först försiktigt, lite oskyldigt trevandes, sedan alltmer passionerat. Och mer våldsamt. Jag tittade rakt in i hans trånande ögon.

Paul blottade mina bröst, som varit dolda och bröstvårtorna styvnade direkt vid hans hårdhänta beröring. Jag kved när jag gnydde till tittade han förvånat på mig. Med ett leende kysste han mig samtidigt som han började arbeta sig neråt.

"Vänta… jag tror inte. Jag har inte… vänta!" jag gjorde ett halvhjärtat försök att ta mig ur

Paul släppte sitt grepp.

"Du har aldrig vadå?" frågade han.

Hans bruna ögon stirrade på mig. Jag svarade inte, jag hade ju faktiskt gjort det men inte frivilligt, jag kände fortfarande han hårda stånd mot kroppen.

"Var inte orolig, jag ska vara försiktig med dig…" replikade Paul lugnt.

Han trängde in i mig, och jag kände hur mina ögon tårades, det var en skön smärta och jag höll om Paul hårt.

"Du är så trång!" Utbrast han gång på gång, han stötte in och ut i mig, jag låg under honom på handduken men hann inte känna om det var kallt, obehagligt eller bara hårt.

Så småningom avrundades sexet i och med att Paul kom, och han la sig brevid mig. Lade armen runt mig och smekte mina bröst och min rumpa med sin lediga hand. Vi båda låg på sidan, vända mot varandra. Jag kände hur rummet snurrade, och hur en lätt smärta ilade mellan benen.

**Amie**

Det var roligt att se Carrie dansa, jag hade aldrig sett det förut och hon var väldigt duktig, det hade jag aldrig väntat mig. Jag visste inte så mycket om just dans, men i mina ögon dansade hon som någon slags gud.

Jake satt vid min sida och höll om mig löst. Jag lutade mig mot honom och han höll mig ännu närmare. Amie dansade på till låten "girls just wanna have fun" med Cindy Lauper och jag fann nästan mig själv sitta och tänka ut danssteg till låten. Jag förstod hur dans kunde vara hennes stora passion, det var så himla vackert och roligt. Även om hon såg ut att vara inne i en annan dimension så såg hon ut att njuta av det och ha väldigt roligt. Hennes hår flög lätt runt henne och hennes steg var graciösa. Jag har aldrig riktigt varit intresserad av dans förut, men nu undrade jag nästan var jag hade missat.

Jag kunde inte stanna för länge och titta på, för jag hade vanliga lektioner också, men jag kunde nästan inte slita mig ifrån Carrie. En gång reste jag på mig för att gå på toaletten, men snart satt jag där igen och bara tittade på henne. Det var verklkigen svårt att titta bort, för det var så intressant och nytt för mig att se någon dansa så som Carrie gjorde. Jag har ingen aning om vad alla danssteg och saker som det heter, men den stil som hon hade var nog den bästa jag har sett.

Tillslut sa Jake till mig att min lektion snart skulle börja och jag var tvungen att resa på mig och jag sa hej då till Paul. Paul var som tack var inte arg på mig längre för att jag hade skrikit på honom, och det var jag väldigt tacksam för. Jag hade varit väldigt dum som inte lyssnat när han försökt prata med mig, och han hade på en gång tagit emot ursäkten. Han om någon var faktiskt värd Carrie.

Jag vinkade till Carrie men hon såg inte ut att ha sett det, hon dansade bara på och jag log ändå. Det var roligt att hon hade hittat något här I Foks som hon verkligen brann för, förutom Paul. Jag gick ut från danslokalen och gick för att ha mina normala lektioner. Det var inte lika rogivande att sitta på historian och lyssna på en tråkig, monoton, trist, jobbig, irriterande, låg, darrig – har jag sagt tråkig? – röst som kom från min lärare som att se på Carrie när hon dansade.

Jag mötte Carrie först igen efter lunch igen. Vi satte oss vid ett bord där Jake och de andra redan satt och när hon mötte Pauls blick rodnade hon svagt och han blev röd på halsen. Det syntes inte så mycket så att någon annan reagerade och jag visade inte heller att jag sett det så det kom inte upp någon diskussion om varför de såg ut så. Trots att hon rodnade log hon så lyckligt att jag undrade vad hon haft för sig efter dansen ...

Under lunchen bestämde vi oss för att åka till Seattle för att shoppa lite. Carrie sa att hon för inte så länge sedan hade gjort det, och sneglade mot Paul, men hon ville gärna åka dit igen. Killarna hade först tänkt att åka med men när de förstod att de inte skulle få titta på tv där borta så valde de att stanna kvar hemma här.

Dagen segade sig sakta fram men snart började ändå den sista lektionen för dagen. Under matten så sneglade jag hela tiden mot klockan för att se om den helt plötsligt rört sig några centimeter under de två sekunder som jag tittat bort. Det hade den inte, såklart. Jag tittade inte mot klockan för att jag längtade till att shoppa, tvärtom faktiskt. Jag längtade inte dit, speciellt inte för att ta reda på vad Carrie hade tänkt ut för plan eller så till mig. Men jag längtade till tiden vi skulle spendera med varandra I Seattle. Jag tror inte att vi någon gång riktigt har åkt tillsammans till någon plats utanför Forks för att umgås och så. Det skulle bli kul, även om det säkert var inräknat att en hel del klädaffärer skulle passera vår väg genom staden.

...nio ... åtta ... sju ... sex ... fem ... fyra ... tre ... två ... ett ... RRRIIIIIING! Klockan slog över och jag slog ihop mina böcker och skyndade mig ut från salen onnan läraren skulle ha hunnit komma med något om att vi skulle sitta kvar en timme till eller så. Inte särskilt troligt, men man vet faktiskt aldrig.

Carrie stod lutad mot bilen när jag kom ut från byggnaden och såg inte särskilt berörd utav alla blickar och viskningar runt om henne. När hon såg mig tog hon av sig solglasögonen och log.

"Har du bil?" frågade jag och rynkade pannan och tänkte efter.

"Nej, men jag fick låna mammas", svarade hon enkelt och skrattade kort åt min förvirrade min.

"Okej", svarade jag och log mot henne också. "Ska vi åka då?"

"Ja, javisst", hon puttade sig snabbt upp från sin lutande ställning och skyndade sig runt bilen till förarsätet och satte sig. Jag öppnade mig dörr och satte mig ner jag också. Jag spände fast mig och fällde sen ner den-där-saken-som-jag-fortfarande-inte-vet-vad-den-heter. Jag såg mig I spegeln och tittade hur mitt hår såg ut. Jag rättade till någon hårtest lite. Carrie såg ironiskt på mig. Jag rodnade lite och stängde den snabbt. Jag vet inte ens varför jag har fått en vana av att fälla ner den och helt plötsligt se hur jag såg ut. Jag hade aldrig förr brytt mig om det. Carrie skrattade bara lite och jag skrattade med henne.

"Så, vart ska vi gå först?" frågade hon.

"Jag har ingen aning."

"Men du har ju bott här I trakterna I hela ditt liv, vart brukar du gå när du är här?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Pizzerian, eller glasskiosken."

Hon höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Men känner jag dig rätt, vet du redan vart alla affärer finns någonstans", sa jag och gav henne en menande blick.

Hon skrattade lite och pekade mot en affär lite längre ner på gatan.

"Vi kan gå dit och titta."

"Jaså, ska vi bara titta?"

"Ha – ha, Amie. Väldigt roligt."

"Tack så mycket, fröken skönhet."

"Det var ingen komplimang."

"Det gör inget, det var inte min heller."

"Hey!" Hon slog till mig och jag log retligt. Det var skönt att vi var sams igen.

**Review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Det här är ju pinsamt ... Två månader..! Ja ... Hmm... Har vi något att säga till vårat försvar, Fanny? HrmHrm. Nej, inte särskilt ... Blir det bättre om jag säger att jag lägger ut ett nytt kapitel imorgon om vi får tre reviews?**

**Carrie**

Jag och Amie var på väg hem igen, båda två sjöng högljutt med i sången som spelades på radion, i baksätet låg minst tjugo kassar. De flesta var mina, med både kläder och saker som jag egentligen inte behövde. Men om man ska vara noga så behövs egentligen ingenting, man köper det bara för att det är roligt. Kanske för att man råkar ha sin mammas bil, och för att man fått "låna" dennas kreditkort.

"Var fick du pengarna från?" frågade Amie, jag hade lagt ut några hundra dollar på presenter till alla.

Jag ville köpa någonting till dem, som en fredsgåva. Amie hade sagt att de redan förlåtit mig, antingen på grund av Paul eller för att dem insåg att jag inte gjort något fel. Kanske hade Amie tvingat dem, jag var inte säker och för att försäkra mig om att dem verkligen förlåtit mig så köpte jag några väl dyra presenter.

"Jag ' lånade ' mammas kort", sa jag bara, Amie tittade på mig med nervös min.

Hon gissade precis som jag att räkningen skulle komma några dagar senare, och att hon skulle bli riktigt arg när hon såg hur mycket pengar hon skulle bli tvungen att betala. Jag flinade för mig själv och tänkte sedan på pappa, ibland var det bra att ha en död pappa. Om jag någonsin ville shoppa sådär randomley så skulle jag ta hennes kort och sedan kunde jag alltid skylla på att jag saknar pappa. Det är ingenting jag är stolt över, men det här var en nödsituation, och jag är rätt säker på att min pappa inte skulle ha något emot det.

"Oroa dig inte", sa jag bara och klappade henne på armen, huset höjdes framför oss och jag drog ett djupt andetag, Amie gjorde detsamma och flinade sedan retligt emot mig. "Det är mig hon kommer vilja döda, inte dig."

Amie skrattade tyst, vi tog våra påsar och gick in. Så fort vi kom in igenom dörren kändes det som om vi störde något intimt, därför stannade jag och försökte gripa tag i Amies tröja. Jag tog tag i hennes luva och gjorde ett tecken för att hon inte skulle säga någonting, men tappade mina påsar. Det lät högt, jag svor tyst för mig själv och såg hur mamma och Jonathan kom in i rummet.

"Vad har ni varit?" frågade mamma bara och flinade emot mig, jag sa ingenting utan öppnade och stängde munnen om och om igen, efter ett tag kände jag mig som en fisk.

Amie märkte tydligen att jag inte visste riktigt vad jag skulle säga, därför log hon och tog upp alla påsar i samma hand, jag visste inte hur hon bar sig åt men på något sätt lyckades hon. Och berättade för mamma och Jonathan att vi varit i Seattle och shoppat. Jag trodde först att mamma skulle fråga om jag verkligen hade pengar, men hon gjorde inte det utan log bara lyckligt emot mig och Amie.

"Vad trevligt" jag sa ingenting, utan log bara emot henne och drog ner mina nya märkesglasögon från huvudet och lutade dem bara emot näsbenet.

"Japp", sa jag bara. "Och nu ska vi till ... "

Jag tänkte för att försöka komma på någon som vi kunde åka till, men kom inte på någon.

"Jake!" sa Amie, jag bara nickade. "Vi kommer senare."

**Amie**

Vi skyndade oss ut från huset och kastade oss själva tillsammans med kassarna in i bilen. Det blev lite trångt, men hellre där i bilen än i huset med pappa och Claudia.

Vi försökte så gott som det gick att slänga bak alla kassarna i baksätet och gjorde plats för oss själva. Vi satt tysta ett litet tag innan Carrie plötsligt bestämde sig för att starta bilen och så körde vi iväg mot ... ja, vart vi nu skulle. Jag visste inte om Carrie själv visste det, hon kanske verkligen åkte mot Jake? Fast jag trodde inte det, det var ju där som Jared ... hrm, vad ska man säga ... hade lite kul på soffan? Hoppas att Jake antingen kastat ut den eller desinfekterat den väldigt noggrant. Jag hade föresten inte sett Jared sen den där gången jag såg Carrie nere vid sjön tillsammans med Paul, och Jared brukar inte vara den som håller sig undan. Att han varit otrogen mot Carrie fick mig att bli arg på honom, samma sak som när jag inte hade kunnat tro att Paul skulle vara tillsammans med Carrie när hon var ihop med en annan kunde jag inte tänka mig Jared vara otrogen, men det var sanningen och den kunde jag inte ändra på hur mycket jag än ville.

Tanken på Jared i soffan med en annan tjej fick mig att gå in på banan där min pappa fanns... tillsammans med Claudia. Och det i sin tur fick mig att tänka på en annan sak. Min pappa var tillsammans med Carries mamma och de skulle förmodligen flytta in tillsammans. Carrie hade berättat det för mig när vi var i Seattle och jag hade ringt pappa och frågat om det var sant. Han hade lite besvärat sagt ja, och förklarat lite snabbt hur situationen var. Jag blev lite chockad, men egentligen hade jag nog bara gått och väntat på att den dagen skulle komma när det här skulle hända.

Förmodligen var det vi som skulle sälja och flytta in hos Carrie. Carries hus var mycket finare och dessutom nyrenoverat, vilket inte vårat var. De hade redan också planerat att bygga ut huset då så att jag och Carrie skulle få som ett eget hus bredvid pappas och Claudias. Förmodligen var det en delad tanke där emellan, vi fick ett hus för oss själva, för att vi "började bli vuxna nu", men då fick även "de redan vuxna" ett eget hus för sig själva.

"Har du tänkt på en sak?" frågade jag plötsligt.

"Nej, vadå?"

"Vi är praktiskt taget syskon."

Carrie vände på sig och tittade på mig och log.

"Ja, det har jag faktiskt tänkt på", sa hon fortfarande leende.

"Vad tycker du om det då?" frågade jag och log tillbaka.

Hon suckade teatraliskt.

"Usch, det är jobbigt att ha dig bara som vän, och så ska vi bli _syskon_! Jag säger bara en sak: Hoppas du inte snarkar!"

Jag skrattade.

"Det är lugnt, det gör jag inte. Själv då?"

"Nej, inte vad jag vet, och ingen har någonsin klagat, så jag antar inte det."

"Vad bra."

"Vart ska vi?"

"Och det frågar du mig? Det är du som kör!"

"Ja, men jag behöver inte bestämma vägen för det!"

"Okej, men vi kan åka hem till mig?"

"Okej, men vad ska vi göra där?"

"Jag vet inte, men jag har ingen lust att åka till alla andra nu. Nej vänta, nu vet jag! Vi kan gå catwalk!" Jag skrattade högt och Carrie hängde på.

Hon svängde snart in på min parkeringsplats och vi gick upp mot huset och jag låste upp. Det var mörkt där inne och jag tände lampan. Jag slängde ifrån mig kassarna innanför dörren och tog av mig kläderna. Det fanns inte mycket i kylskåpet eftersom pappa inte handlat på ett tag, men det gjorde inte så mycket eftersom vi hade ätit innan vi åkte hem från Seattle.

"Vill du ha något att dricka?" frågade jag men Carrie skakade bara på huvudet.

"Kom så går vi upp och provar alla kläder istället!" sa hon entusiastiskt och jag skrattade.

"Du och kläder, Carrie..."

"Jag och kläder vad?"

"Inget", log jag.

"Jo, vad?"

"Ni passar bra tillsammans."


	24. Chapter 24

**Vi är verkligen ledsna och lite besvikna på oss själva för att vi inte lagt upp på så länge ... :( Men vad ska man säga ..? Inga review, inga kapitel ...**

**Carrie**

_Jag öppnade ögonen och tittade runt i rummet, vi befann oss i Jakes hus. Jag tittade runt i rummet, Amie satt jämte mig och tittade med arg och sorgsen blick ut igenom fönstret. Jag gick fram dit och tittade ut. När jag kollade ut visste jag med en gång att något var fel, från Jakes hus ska man inte kunna se ängen, jag bet mig i läppen och såg hur människor slogs. Jag såg Jasper springa omkring, alla vampyrerna och dem slogs emot flocken. Jag förstod inte varför varken jag eller Amie var där, jag förstod inte ens vad som fått dem att slås. Helt plötsligt sken hela himlen upp, Amie sprang emot mig. När hon såg ljuset skakade hon på huvudet och sprang sedan nerför trappan och ut genom dörren. Jag följde efter henne, hon förvandlades och jag skyndade mig efter henne. Så fort vi kom dit, såg jag hur en blond vampyr kom gående, hon hade röda ögon till skillnad från Rosalie och dem andra. Hon sprang emot flocken som nu var omringade. Just då såg jag hur ännu en vampyr kom fram, jag kände igen honom som Aro, Alice hade berättat om honom. _

"_Nu ska vampyrer äntligen kunna leva här utan att behöva oroa sig för er", sa han bara och log elakt emot Sam som stod längst fram. _

"_Än är vi inte döda", sa Amie, dem andra tittade bara på henne, Cullens tittade på dem med elaka blickar, jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. _

_Helt plötsligt steg en äldre man fram, han hade mörk hår och rödare ögon än alla tillsammans. Jag bet mig i läppen och såg hur han höjde handen, jag såg hur Sam steg fram som för att offra sig först. Som i slow motion såg jag hur han sänkte sin hand och siktade emot Sams bröst. Jag sprang fram och ställde mig i vägen för honom, och kände hur hans hand åkte igenom mitt bröst. Han skrek högt, jag skrek och helt plötsligt blev allting ljust. _

"AAAAAH!" jag satte mig upp och torkade svetten ur pannan, jag låg i Pauls knä, Jake i Amies men ingen av dem verkade vakna av mitt skrik.

Jag satte mig upp i soffan och ställde mig sedan upp, sedan gick jag emot ytterdörren. Vi hade efter mycket om och men bestämt oss för att åka till Jake, det visade sig att vi hade tur och att bara Paul och Jake var där medan alla andra bestämt sig för att träna. Jag gick ner till stranden och satte mig ner vid kanten, jag ville minnas mardrömmen, det kändes rätt viktigt men på något sätt var det som om jag inte kunde det. Jag ville hålla kvar i det, men trots det kändes det som om drömmen verkade flyta längre och längre bort ifrån mig.

Jag var varm och det kändes som om jag inte kunde andas, jag ställde mig upp och tittade sedan ner emot sjön. Sedan drog jag av mig kläderna och gick långsamt in i sjön. Det kändes som om hela jag höll på att brinna upp, därför började jag simma runt. Men det kändes ändå inte som om jag blev kallare. Därför gick jag upp igen, tog mina kläder och gick in i huset igen. Jag trodde att om det var något som skulle kyla ner mig så var det att stå ute, men inte ens nattkylan gjorde det. Jag gick upp till duschen och hoppade in, efter en timme kom jag ut igen lika varm som jag varit när jag hoppade in. Det kändes om möjligt som om jag blev ännu varmare, mardrömmen slutade aldrig. Jag drog på mig en tunn klänning som jag köpt och lade mig sedan på Jakes säng. Jag svettades inte längre, men ändå kändes det som om jag höll på att brinna upp. Elden spred sig genom kroppen, men till slut somnade jag.

**Några timmar senare**

Jag kände hur någon lade sin hand över min panna, jag tog den genast och höll kvar den emot min panna. Det kändes kallt, jag brydde mig inte om vem det var, allt jag brydde mig om var att jag blev kallare av det.

"Hur är det, sötnos?" jag öppnade ögonen och såg Paul stå där, det var hans hand jag höll emot min panna, han såg bedrövad ut och jag visste inte vad jag skulle svara på hans fråga.

Om sanningen ska fram så var det rätt klart att jag inte mådde bra, men jag visste inte varför jag inte gjorde det. Om det kunde varit på grund av att jag varit ute och badat mitt i natten, jag hade aldrig fått feber som varulv. Kanske var det såhär man skulle känna sig, det kändes som om allt jag ätit den senaste veckan snurrade runt i magen.

"Dåligt", svarade jag bara. "Vem kunde trott att en mardröm kan göra sån skada?"

"Mardröm?" frågade då Amie, jag hörde då hur min mobiltelefon vibrerade, jag tog fram den och svarade.

"Carrie, du mår inte bra eller hur?" frågade Alice, jag skakade på huvudet och visste att hon hörde det, en bra sak om vampyr hörsel var att dem hörde allting, även den minsta lilla rörelse. "Det finns en profetia. Vi jobbar på att översätta den men jag måste berätta den för er också, den går så här.

Gravity is letting go of me tonight,

the world is flashing down at the speed of light,

the lights are going down,

look at us we're fading down,

When darkness turns to light,

it ends tonight."

Jag gav telefonen till Paul, som genast började prata. Jag kände hur något blött och kallt lades på min panna.

"Oroa dig inte, syrran", sa Amie, Jake satt ner jämte mig. "Du kommer säkert bli bra."

"Ja", sa jag bara och flinade elakt. "Vi har inte haft några syskonbråk än."

Jake skrattade tyst, jag sa ingenting. Dörren öppnades och Billy kom in, han åkte över till Paul som fortfarande pratade med Alice om någonting, jag hade inte orkat lyssna.

"Vi måste prata", sa Paul då, Jake och Amie lämnade rummet medan Billy körde fram till min sida.

Han tog min hand och lade sedan en blöt handduk över min panna.

"Du är skålhet", sa han bara.

"Jag tar det som en komplimang", sa jag bara och skrattade tyst.

"Sov lite", han stängde ögonen och somnade på bara några sekunder.

**Amie**

Carrie somnade snart men jag var lite orolig för henne. Hur blev hon så varm så snabbt? Och vad var det för mardröm som hon babblade om?

Hon var praktiskt taget min syster och jag kände ett ansvar för henne att hålla henne frisk och skydda henne, men jag visste inte vad det var för fel och därför gick jag bara fram och tillbaka utanför dörren till Jakes rum där hon låg och försökte sova. Billy hade kommit ut nästan på en gång, men efter några minuter gick han in igen och la något på hennes panna som tydligen skulle hjälpa lite att få hennes kroppstemperatur att gå ner ett par grader. Jag vet inte om det fungerade eftersom han för det första inte lät någon gå in där och för det andra så sa han ingenting. Det var som om han visste nåt som han inte ville berätta, som handlade om det som hände med Carrie just nu. Jag blev ännu mer orolig av att veta att han visste att jag visste att han visste något om det som hänt med Carrie men vägrade att öppna munnen. Inte ens Jake, som är han son, kunde få honom att säga något om det som hände. Det enda som han sa var att vi snart skulle få gäster.

Vilka var det som skulle komma? Hade Billy ringt någon? Hur visste han annars att de skulle komma? Hade han varit med om det här förut? Vad hände här egentligen? _Varför berättade han ingenting?_

Jag vankade fortfarande fram och tillbaka när det ringde på dörren. Paul gick darrigt och öppnade, jag antar att han var minst lika orolig som jag. Jag visste inte om det var något allvarligt med Carrie, men jag kunde inte hindra mig själv från att känna mig maktlös och rådlös. Tänk om hon var riktigt allvarligt sjuk? Tänk om hon skulle dö? Nej, hon fick inte dö. Hon var inte så sjuk. Hon skulle inte dö.

Utanför dörren stod några som jag minst hade väntat mig skulle vara här. Men jag vet inte om jag var arg, glad, ledsen eller besviken för vilka det var.

"Får vi komma in?" frågade Alice Cullens änglalika röst och såg på oss alla. Jag tyckte inte om hennes blick när hon såg så studerande på oss. Som om hon visste allas öden, vilket hon säkert gjorde, men det var fortfarande så genomträngande och jobbigt att se henne titta på en som om man var ett slags missfoster som alla visste skulle dö snart, utan en själv.

Bakom henne stod Mr Cullen också, han som förut hjälpte mig när jag hade blivit skadad. Och bredvid honom stod någon annan kille med blont hår och tittade på oss. Jag tänkte gå fram och säga att de inte fick komma in i det här huset, men då kände jag en lugnande känsla sprida sig genom min kropp och jag satte mig ner på stolen och gjorde ingenting alls. Jag visste på en gång att det var den där andra killen som gjorde något och jag kollade för en sekund argt på honom, men så försvann ilskan och jag var lika lugnt som två sekunder innan. Det var otroligt irriterande att inte kunna styra över sina egna känslor. Han tittade bara lugnt på mig och jag ville resa mig upp och slå till honom men så kände jag att jag var trött. Jag gäspade och lutade mig bak på stolen, jag kunde ju sova ett litet tag ...

Nej! Jag skulle inte sova! Jag var inte trött, det var han som sa åt mig att sova. Jag försökte rensa mina tankar, men det var väldigt svårt. Han hade en otrolig makt över mig när han kunde styra mina känslor och mitt humör. Jag lutade huvudet i händerna istället och försökte på något sätt kanske... kontrollera mig själv igen, eller bara blockera kraften från honom, även om det säkert inte gick.

Men jag var nog i alla fall inte den enda som var påverkad, Paul hade lugnt och snällt satt sig ner på en annan stol, och han är nog den som ändå hatar vampyrer mest i flocken, förutom Sam.

Allt sedan de ringde på dörren hade bara gått på några sekunder, men det kändes som om det hade gått i slowmotion och tagit minst en halvtimme.

"Sluta!" Jag tvingade mig själv att säga de orden trots att jag helst av allt bara ville lägga mig ner på golvet och sluta ögonlocken.

Medan jag blinkade frenetiskt för att försöka jaga bort sömnen nickade mr Cullen mot den blonda killen och på en gång kändes det som om en stor slöja lyftes bort från mig och jag kände mig lätt och framför allt pigg.

Paul rusade upp och jag anade vad han tänkte göra med den där killen men jag stoppade honom med att hålla ut armen och spärrade av vägen.

"Nej, du skulle såra Carrie om du gjorde det. Låt dem bara få berätta det de vill säga och så får de gå sen."

Paul gav dem en arg blick innan han långsamt backade några steg så han stod mitt i vägen om de hade tänkt attackera Carrie eller något. Jag visste inte direkt vad han tänkte på men han såg ut att för allt i världen inte vilja släppa in dem till henne där de skulle kunna slita henne i stycken eller liknande saker.

"Vad vill ni?" Jag vände mig mot dem igen och stirrade surt in i deras irriterande vänliga ögon. Jag visste att Carrie skulle hata att jag uppförde mig såhär, men det kunde jag inte göra något åt, hon visste inte vad som hade hänt mig när jag var liten och jag för första gången träffade på en vampyr. Jag visste inte att det var det då, men nu visste jag det och det var nog därifrån det mesta av mitt hat var grundat.

"Vi vill bara prata", sa Alice så där tyst men samtidigt kraftfullt igen.

"Om vaddå?"

Paul verkade ha förlorat talförmågan så jag fick vara den som pratade. Jake satt i köket och tittade ut på det som hände. Han såg avslappnad ut men jag visste att så fort de gjorde något som kunde tolkas som hotfullt skulle han vara där på mindre än en sekund.

"Får vi komma in?" frågade hon igen och höjde menande på ögonbrynen att vi skulle prata efter att vi visat att vi ville lyssna.

"Det har väl aldrig hindrat er förut att komma in oinbjudna, så varför börja fråga nu?" sa jag och vände mig om för att plocka undan glas och annat som stod på bordet.

Mr Cullen log lite åt det jag sagt och de gick in genom dörren.

"Vi är ledsna för att vi kommer bara såhär. Vi lämnade de andra hemma för att de inte riktigt är lika vänliga mot er sort."

"Du är i alla fall ärlig", sa jag och såg på honom. "Nå. Jag hoppas att ni inte väntade er att få te eller något sådant. Och vi har tyvärr inga flaskor blod undanstoppade i källaren eller så."

Mr Cullen skrattade lite och jag log lite själv. Hela stämningen i rummet lättade lite svagt. Jag måste erkänna att jag ändå på något sätt gillade hans karaktär, trots att han var vampyr.


	25. Chapter 25

**Carrie**

Jag hörde hur folk utanför helt plötsligt började skrika, min mage bullrade och det kändes som om jag skulle explodera, smärtan avtog inte utan steg bara i takt med att hela rummet blev varmare och varmare. Mitt huvud bankade och jag gnydde, utanför blev skriken högre och högre, jag kunde urskilja Alice röst ifrån dem andra, hon var den enda som inte skrek men ändå hörde jag hennes röst tydligast. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och tvingade mig själv att ta några vingliga steg emot dörren. När jag kom fram lutade jag lugnt huvudet emot dörren, jag visste att Billy åkt mellan rummen, men att han inte var där nu. Förmodligen var han där ute och försökte hålla koll på alla hormondrivna varulvar som vid ett enda felsteg från Alice och Jasper skulle attackera de. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och öppnade sedan dörren, med en gång tystnade alla och tittade bara på mig. Jag kände hur varmt det var överallt, men brydde mig inte om att försöka göra någonting för att få ner temperaturen. Paul och Amie tog några steg emot mig, men Alice var där först, när jag kände hennes hud emot min höll jag kvar den. Jag kunde inte beskriva hur det kändes, men det kändes skönt och jag blev med en lite kallare.

"Rör henne inte, din blodsugare", sa Paul då, jag kände hur benen vek sig under mig, Jasper som måste känt av hur dåligt jag mådde skyndade fram till mig och lyfte enkelt upp mig i sin famn.

Amie och Paul tog några bestämda steg emot oss och började med en tvinga honom att släppa, jag rörde mig inte utan kände bara hur jag skickades över till Pauls famn, detta gjorde inte saken bättre då jag genast kände hur det blev ännu varmare om möjligt. Jag gnällde till och knuffade lugnt bort honom från mig, det kändes som om min hud brann upp och jag visste inte vad som hände.

"Varför skriker ni?" frågade jag sedan så tyst att bara Alice och Jasper hörde mig, vilket betydde att jag antingen inte sa något alls eller så sa jag det i ett andetag som gjorde att de andra inte hörde mig.

Men dem svarade inte utan öppnade bara munnarna för att förklara, jag stoppade dem genom att lutade mig emot väggen och enkelt hålla upp handen för att dem skulle sluta, jag ville nog inte veta anledningen ändå. Något sa mig att de förmodligen inte ens hade någon bra anledning, de hade nog ingen som helst anledning.

"Det är rätt tydligt att ni behöver en medlare", sa jag bara, Paul gick fram och tog mig i sina armar igen, men jag knuffade långsamt bort honom, min temperatur var runt 50 grader och om man lade till hans så blev det läskigt varmt.

Paul lade armarna om mig igen och jag orkade inte knuffa bort honom den här gången, därför kände jag hur jag långsamt blev varmare och varmare. Sedan kände jag hur även Amie kom och kramade mig, vilket gjorde att det bara blev varmare och varmare, jag ville fräsa till och undra om dem försökte steka mig levande eller om det faktiskt ville att jag skulle komma ur den här upplevelsen levande.

"Ni borde släppa henne", sa då Alice lite försiktigt, dem sa ingenting utan stirrade bara ilsket på henne, jag drog ett djupt andetag, det började bli svårt att andas och det kändes som om något friterade mig levande.

Dem sa ingenting utan höll bara hårdare om mig, jag kände hur mina knän blev vingliga men det gjorde ingenting, dem märkte ingenting utan var bara uppenbara för hur varmt det kändes för mig.

"Är ni galna?" hörde jag då Billy säga. "Hon är röd, hon behöver vila, kyla och vatten, inte att ni två ska öka hennes 50 graders temperatur ännu mer."

Jag stängde ögonlocken och kände hur jag blev buren därifrån av Alice, Jasper satte sig i sängen och jag lades sedan i hans knä, jag kände genast hur det blev kallare, jag tog därför hans armar och virade dem runt mig.

"Vi kan tyvärr inte hjälpa er med det här", sa Alice då, jag kände att Jasper inte andades längre utan istället lutade sin kind emot min och gjorde allt han kunde för att få ner min temperatur, jag kände mig med en gång glad över att det var jag som råkat ut för det här, även om jag inte tvekar på att Cullens är snälla. "Vi tänkte bara hjälpa er med profetian."

Så visste jag inte om han skulle gjort samma sak för någon annan i flocken. Jag visste att alla utom Billy hatade att höra det här, jag flinade och Jasper skrattade tyst för sig själv då han kände det jag gjorde, Alice sa ingenting utan log bara mjukt emot mig, även hon visste vad dem tyckte och ville säga. Precis då Amie öppnade munnen för att slänga ur sig en kommentar hindrade jag henne.

"Om ni inte har något bra att säga får ni inte säga något alls", till min förvåning sa dem ingenting utan höll tyst, Jasper kände min förvåning och skrattade igen, denna gången mycket högre. "Hur gick den nu igen?"

"Gravity is letting go of me tonight,

the world is flashing by at the speed of light", började hon och tog sedan en paus.

"The lights are going down,

look at us we're fading out,

when darkness turns to light,

it ends tonight."

Jag skrattade hest och kände hur jag blev tröttare och tröttare för varje sekund men tvingade mig själv att inte somna.

"Låter som min dröm", sa jag bara och gäspade sedan, det kändes nästan som om min temperatur var som normalt igen, men bara nästan.

"Vad drömde du?" frågade Alice och lät orolig.

"Att det var krig, det blev helt ljust. Jag och Amie sprang dit, och sedan helt plötsligt var Aro där och försökte döda mig och jag flög", jag kände hur mina ögon stängdes och jag blev helt överväldigad av den sömnighet jag kände.

"Det är som jag förutspådde", sa Alice då. "Legenden om .. "

"Tvillingvargarna och den vita vargen", sa Billy med ett retligt leende på läpparna.

"Visste du om det här?" frågade Paul.

"Självklart", sa han bara. "Såhär är det..."

**Amie**

Billy berättade om Legenden om Tvillingvargarna. Om hur två väldigt nära vänner en dag helt plötsligt blev bittra fiender efter att hört hur den andre hade gått bakom dess rygg. Rykten om saker som bara de två kunde veta om spred sig och de visste att de hade blivit förrådda av varandra. De kunde inte förstå hur den andre kunde göra så mot den – de hade ju varit bästa vänner – och blev därför svurna fiender till varandra. Efter ett tag räckte inte orden till i deras bråk och det blev bara våldsamare och våldsamare. Varje slag de utkämpade på den andra kunde de själva känna på exakt samma ställe, med samma kraft. Det var omöjligt för dem att besegra den andre utan att själv bli besegrad men det brydde de sig inte om, de fortsatte ändå och tillslut var de båda förintade. Deras kroppar var brutalt torterade och förstörda. De förr bästa vännerna hade haft ihjäl varandra för ett fult knep som de båda hade gått på. Hade de bara pratat med varandra om ryktena och allt som sas runt omkring dem hade de kunnat komma fram till att den andra inte alls hade sagt något, att de båda var oskyldiga, att det fanns någon annan som satt dit dem. De hade båda två fått ett väldigt sorgligt öde. Men de fanns kvar som själar som vandrade omkring. Många år senare efter deras död fick de reda på sanningen om vad som hänt och sedan dess har de sökt efter varandra. Ibland har de hittat varandra genom att flytta in i kroppar efter deras avkommor. Där finner de kontakt med varandra igen. För varje generation som gått har de hamnat närmare och närmare varandra, men än har de aldrig hamnat så nära att känt samma kontakt som innan de förgörde varandra.

Jag kände på något sätt att den där legenden berörde mig på ett annorlunda och nytt sätt, Billys berättelser brukar inte beröra mig så mycket annars. Men den här legenden kändes som om jag hört den förut, men jag visste att jag inte hade det. Det var en konstig känsla som jag inte kunde beskriva riktigt.

Jag fattade inte heller varför jag helt plötsligt blivit så arg på Alice och börjat skrika på henne, jag visste inte heller varför jag helt plötsligt fick för mig att jag skulle hålla om Carrie, som att liksom skydda henne, trots att hon var så varm redan innan. Jag fick någon tanke som sa att jag måste hålla om henne, att hon var i fara, men jag kunde inte beskriva den. Jag höll bara om henne hårdare när de sa åt mig att släppa henne och jag hörde inte riktigt Billys ord som sa att jag inte borde hålla om henne för att hon då bara blev värre, att hon mådde sämre.

Jasper, som han tydligen hette, satt vid henne hela tiden efter att hon somnat och han kunde snart konstatera att hennes temperatur föll sakta, men den var fortfarande väldigt hög, fortfarande högre än vad våra andra varulvars temperaturer är.

Alla satt tysta ner medan Billy pratade lite mer om hur tvillingvargarna försökte finna varandra igen och igen, men aldrig lyckats. Men jag förstod inte vad det hade med det här att göra, hur hade det med kriget som Carrie drömde om att göra? Jag frågade, men ingen ville svara. Jag kände mig plötsligt utmattad och jag såg mot Carrie där hennes hud nu också sakta började återgå från röd till hennes normala hudton.

Billy pratade på om flera legender, jag visste inte riktigt varför han pratade om dem eller vad de hade med allt det här att göra, jag lyssnade inte så noggrant, och samtidigt såg jag hur han hela tiden kollade mot Carrie, som om han väntade på något.

Jag höll själv koll på henne och jag kände mig orolig. Jag ville på något sätt att legenden skulle handla om mig och Carrie, att tvillingvargarna var våra förfäder, för då inbillade jag mig att om jag kände den smärta som hon verkade känna just nu, så skulle det lindra den lite för henne.

"Hur mår hon?" frågade Paul.

"Hennes temperatur har stannat på femtiotvå grader och hon verkar mycket lugnare, jag tror inte att hon är lika brännhet som innan", svarade Jasper tyst. Han såg ut att vara en sån kille som inte säger så mycket och därför blev jag lite förvånad när han öppnade munnen och berättade om Carries tillstånd.

Carrie öppnade försiktigt ögonen precis då och satte sig sakta upp.

Paul reste på sig och tänkte gå fram till henne när Billy stoppade honom.

"Hur mår du?" frågade han istället.

"Jag ... mår bra", svarade hon. "Jag känner mig bättre, det är inte längre lika varmt här inne."

Carrie såg sig omkring och Jasper reste på sig och gick fram till Alice och de båda begav sig mot dörren.

"Vi kan inte göra mer nu", sa Alice. "Men jag kan se att vi kommer träffas mycket mer i framtiden."

Sen gick hon och Jasper ut genom dörren, vart mr Cullen tagit vägen hade jag faktiskt ingen aning om, när hade han gått?

Carrie såg på oss igen.

"Har jag sovit länge?"

"Nej, bara ett litet tag", sa Billy. "Men du missade istället legenden", sa han och blinkade roat mot henne när hon log.

Billy snurrade runt med rullstolen och råkade ha ner en vas i golvet. Den gick i tusen bitar och splitter for över hela golvet.

"Hoppsan", sa han.

Carrie reste sig snabbt upp för att hjälpa till att samla ihop allt.

"Carrie, du borde inte resa dig så sna..."

Jag såg hur Carrie vinglade till och tappade balansen. I slowmotion såg jag hur hon föll mot golvet och jag hade bara hunnit halvvägs fram mot henne när hennes huvud träffade golvet och hon slöt ögonen. Samtidigt kände jag en exploderande smärta och jag föll ihop på golvet bredvid henne.


	26. Chapter 26

**Carrie**

Jag öppnade långsamt ögonen och tittade runt i rummet, Amie halvlåg i Jakes famn och höll en stor isblåsa emot huvudet, hon blundade och vägrade vände huvudet emot det lilla ljus som släpptes in i rummet. Jag stönade och skrattade sedan tyst för mig själv, det är ju så typiskt mig. Alltid är det jag som ska råka ut för någonting, jag mådde inte lika dåligt längre utan kände att min temperatur sänkts till en nivå som var lagom för mig. Eller så hade jag bara vant mig vid den nuvarande väldigt höga temperaturen. Paul gick fram till mig men blev stoppad av Billy som körde fram före honom, när han såg mitt leende och att jag inte kände mig lika dålig längre skrattade han lågt och lät Paul gå fram. Han satte sig genast jämte mig och höll mig tätt intill honom.

"Jag var så orolig för dig", viskade han i mitt öra, jag log bara emot honom och gjorde små mönster på hans arm medan jag tittade framför mig.

"Jag klarar mig alltid", sa jag bara och tittade på Amie, hon flinade retligt och Jake kysste henne sedan, jag sa ingenting utan skrattade bara. "Vad missade jag?"

"Vad kommer du ihåg?" frågade Billy, jag stängde ögonen och tänkte efter, jag mindes att Jasper och Alice varit där, jag kommer ihåg att dem sa någonting om en profetia och att jag missat en legend.

Men förutom det var det helt svart, jag kanske hade sovit mig igenom allt det spännande.

"Du missade rätt mycket", sa Amie och flinade retligt emot mig.

Jag rullade ögonen och lutade mig sedan bakåt emot Paul igen igen och lutade mig emot hans bröstkorg.

"När gör jag inte det."

**Amie**

En halvtimme senare efter att jag kortfattat berättat om legenden om tvillingvargarna som Carrie väldigt gärna ville höra sprang Alice in genom dörren utan att knacka och såg på oss alla som om hon hade något väldigt viktigt att berätta. Det som tidigare varit en mysig och lite avslappnande stämning förändrades helt. Paul hade rest sig upp i försvar i ren reflex innan han såg vem det var, men stor fortfarande på sin vakt.

"Ni måste förbereda er."

"Inför vad?" Frågade Paul och Billy rullade in till oss och såg på Alice.

"Jag såg att Voltori är på väg, och de kommer utan förvarning för att döda en av er."

"Hur vet du det? Vem?" Paul såg misstänksamt på henne, men Carrie försökte lugna ner honom och få honom att förstå att Alice var en vän, en som man kunde lita på.

"När kommer de?" Frågade Billy med sin vanliga, vänliga röst och Alice struntade i Pauls fråga och vände sig direkt till honom.

"'The lights are going down'. När händer det, Billy?"

"Vad betyder ens det där?"

Ingen brydde sig om Paul och väntade på Billys svar.

"Om tre dagar."

"Kommer Voltori hit om tre dagar?" Frågade jag för att försäkra mig om att jag fattat rätt. "För att döda en av oss?"

"Det verkar inte bättre", sa Billy lite bittert. "Ni borde inte sitta kvar här inne nu, gör allt ni kan, träna."

"Vi kan inte träna som idioter, då kommer vi inte ha någon styrka kvar när de väl är här", sa Paul.

"Ni kommer att upptäcka att ni kan mer än ni någonsin kunnat tro."

"Hur ska vi kunna bli i form för ett krig på tre dagar? Vi hinner aldrig."

"Vad mer såg du, Alice?" Carrie avbröt och såg på henne med hennes vänliga leende som hon alltid hade runt henne. Alice skakade på huvudet.

"Framtiden är ännu inte helt bestämd, alla ändrar hela tiden sina val och jag kan inte vara säker, men jag är helt säker på att Voltori kommer att stå på er tröskel om tre dagar. Och om ni inte är beredda så kan jag bara säga att det är ute för oss alla."

"Men det är ju bara en av oss som du sa att de kom hit för att döda?"

"Ja, det är en av er som avgjorde att de kom hit, men när de väl är här; tror ni att de bara låter er andra vandra iväg? De kommer förgöra oss alla, inte bara varulvarna. De har väntat länge på att få göra slut både på varulvarna och på oss. Och när de får reda på att vi varit och förvarnat er kommer de efter oss, så vi kommer självklart att hjälpa er ända till slutet mot dem. Men det betyder inte att ni inte måste träna. Om vi ska ha en chans att vinna måste vi överraska dem. De förväntar sig att de ska komma och möta ett gäng små hundvalpar. Låt oss visa dem att de har fel."

"Hur då?" Paul såg nu lite mer intresserat på henne, men var fortfarande tydligt på hans vakt. Alice sprack upp i ett leende och hon såg mellan oss alla.

"Vi har en idé."

Alice tog oss till baksidan av huset där alla andra i Cullen väntade. De såg inte precis överlyckliga ut, men de såg definitivt inte ut som om de vunnit högsta vinsten på lotto och tappat bot lotten.

"Vad ska vi göra här?" Frågade Jake och la armarna i kors när han stannade upp och såg på alla andra när vi stannat upp framför dem.

"Ni ska träna."

"Och ni ska vara publik, eller?" Paul la sig i och jag kände direkt igen tonen i hans röst, han har aldrig gillat att andra funnits i närheten för att studera eller kolla på när vi har tränat tillsammans.

"Nej, vi ska träna med er. Hjälpa er, lära er."

"Lära oss vad?"

"Vart de ömtåligaste punkterna på en vampyr är, så att ni fort och lätt kan förgöra Voltori."

"Och hur kan ni vara så säkra på att vi inte kommer använda det mot er?"

"Vilket vi inte kommer göra", sa Carrie.

"Jag kan se att ni kommer att klara er fint", sa Alice med ett leende. "Det är Jasper här som ska visa er vart ni borde sikta."

Jasper klev fram och så var undervisningen och träningen igång. Vi fick alla prova på det de visade, men utan att faktiskt skada honom – det vill säga om man kom i närheten av honom.

Hela dagen och långt inpå natten tränade vi, och tränade, och tränade och ... tränade. Inte förrän morgonen började gry dagen efter bad vi om en paus så vi kunde få sova. Till skillnad mot dem så behöver vi fortfarande sömn. Jag tror att vi sov bort nästan hela dagen. När vi vaknade fanns det precis med tid så vi hann trycka i oss en bit mat innan det var dags att träna igen. Svetten rann om oss alla och när natten kom var det en stor lättnad eftersom solen då inte längre låg i nacken och brände. Dagen efter blev nästan likadan, men inte riktigt lika hård och vi fick sova ut så vi inte på någon nivå fortfarande var trötta.

Det var idag det gällde. Voltori var på väg. Alice försäkrade sig hela tiden om att de inte ändrat sig eller skaffat fram något som skulle minska chanserna för oss att ta dem med häpnad och kanske, kanske lyckas besegra dem.

Vi hade sakta vant oss vid att ha hela vampyrfamiljen här och trots att det bara gått tre dagar – eller två och en halv eller något sånt – så kändes det inte som om vi har hatat de här varelserna. Det blev kväll och Alice höll koll på hur nära de var. Jag kände mig rstlös och gick ut på balkongen och satt och kollade på himlen. Jake kom ut och satte sig bredvid mig. Vi hade inte haft tid att prata särskilt mycket under de här dagarna och det kändes skönt att bara sitta ner just nu, även fast det kändes som om vi borde göra någonting.

"Hur mår du?" Frågade han.

"Utmärkt. Själv?"

"Jag har ju känt mig bättre." Det blev tyst och vi satt bara och såg på den vackra naturen speglad av nattens mörker framför oss.

"Har du märkt att det inte är någon måne ikväll?" Frågade jag och lutade mig emot hans arm. Han såg upp på himlen och rynkade pannan. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något men reste sen på sig och gick in i huset. Jag följde efter för att se vad han tänkte göra. Han gick fram till Alice och de andra och sa det jag nyss sagt till honom.

"Varför skulle de komma en dag då månen var borta?" Han såg allvarligt på alla, men ingen kom hittills med ett svar. De dagar då månen inte gick att synas på himlen var vampyrerna som svagast.

"För att det de är på väg att göra behöver ingen extra styrka", sa Billy. Alla såg på honom och väntade på en fortsättning, men det kom ingen.

Allting hände väldigt snabbt. Plötsligt stannade Alice till och blev stel medan hon såg framför sig.

"De är här", sa hon. Alla reste på sig, lät ljusen i huset vara på och gick sen ut från huset och ställde sig i skuggorna där vi kommit överens om att vi skulle stå.

Det gick ett tag. Ingenting syntes till. Vi väntade beredda på att de skulle komma fram,men ingenting syntes till på långt håll och några började bli otåliga. Men de höll tyst och stod där de fått uppgift om att vara.

_Vart är dem? Paul börjar bli orolig. Kom fram någon gång! Snart kommer han gå fram. Han kommer tro att det bara var ett skämt. Snälla kom nu ..._

Jag förvånades över rösten jag hörde i huvudet. Jag väntade på att höra mer, men det lät bara mer som ett mummel nu, svagare, men med samma meningar om och om igen. Försöker de psyka oss och få oss ur balans genom att ta sig ini våra huvuden? Jag såg runt på de andra, men de verkade inte märka något. Sluta tänk så, det är ingenting, du bara inbillar dig.

_Amie?_

Du bara inbillar dig. Var det där mitt namn? Som sagt, du bara inbillar dig, klart att du hör ditt namn, det är ju du. Eller jag. Beroende på hur man ser det, eller jag ser det. Nej, sluta tänk så.

_Amie, vad gör du? Ut från mitt huvud!_

Jag såg på de andra igen och märkte att Carrie var den enda som kollade på mig. Jag såg förvånat tillbaka på henne. Kunde hon höra det jag tänkte? Du är i mitt huvud, jag gör ingenting, försökte jag. Jag kollade mot henne och hon skakade på huvudet.

_Du är i mitt huvud! Vad har du gjort? Fast du kanske inte har gjort något. Det kanske är något annat. Det här liknar något jag nyss hört ... Hm ..._

Något hon nyss hört? Men hon har ju inte hört någonting. Vi har inte lämnat huset och senaste gången någon berättade något var för tre dagar sen när Billy ... Tvillingvargarna! Tänkte vi samtidigt. Betyder det att ...

Vi _är tvillingvargarna? Det är ju rätt logiskt ändå. De kunde känna varandras smärta och dela tankar, men jag förstod inte att han menade_ dela tankar. _Det var intressant ... Men de bosatte sig ju bara i kroppar till deras ... Det måste betyda att de ursprungliga tvillingargarna var våra förfäder! Men de kom ju bara när det var något som de skulle lösa, och sen finna varandra igen. Vad är det den här gången som de tänker lösa?_

När det handlar om dig så skulle jag säga att det var om att skapa fred mellan vampyrer och varulvar, fast vi är ju just nu på väg att stycka dem ...

_Skapa fred mellan våra arter! Shit, jag visste inte att du var så smart, Amie! Det är ju så självklart! Det blir det största de någonsin gjort tillsammans, och då måste det betyda att de äntligen hittat varandra fullt och sen kan ge sig iväg!_

Tack ... Jag hoppades att det lät lika sarkastiskt som jag föreställde mig det.

_No problem. Nu händer det något. Vad gör Paul? Nej, Paul. Gå inte fram, vi måste stanna! Var inte dum nu! Gå inte ut ...!_

Men jag hörde prassel vid buskarna där Paul stod och sekunden senare kom han fram.

"Jaha, det här var ju trevligt. Tack för att ni ..." Vampyrer kom fram bakom honom och den som sprang längst fram höll en stor silverdolk i handen som han höjde när han kom närmare. Jag såg hur de skyndade sig fram mot Paul med snabba steg som inte riktigt hann reagera, det gjorde ingen annan heller, alla var chockade och kunde inte säga ett ord, alla utom Carrie som i mina tankar skrek högt för att Paul just höll på att bli nerstucken mmed en silverdolk som jag trodde bara varit en myt att den skulle kunna döda varulvar till igår under undervisningen så hade de tagit upp att det inte alls var en myt, men att den måste gå rakt genom hjärtat, och då skulle våra kroppar lägga ner på en gång och inte kunna återhämta sig. Vi brukar kunna läka från en sådan skada normalt, men tydligen inte om det var en dolk av silver, eller något liknande som gick genom hjärtat. Och nu var just en sådan på väg rakt mot Paul. Carrie störtade fram från sitt gömställe och jag skrek åt henne i tankarna att stå stilla, men hon ställde sig framför Paul om inte reagerade i tid eftersom den Voltori som höll i dolken just då var framme och istället för att sticka den i Paul stack den i Carrie. Jag kände hur kniven gick även genom mig och skrek högt. Sen försvann plötsligt smärtan bara och jag såg hur Voltori kastade undan Carries kropp och vände sig mot Paul.


End file.
